And the Days That Never Came
by AshRain114
Summary: Sequel. Giving up her biggest chance to find Rory, Amy is now stuck searching with a brand new Doctor. But something is wrong, and the timelines are cracking. But this is something from her past? Or something new altogether? AU S2 Doctor/Rose, Amy/Rory.
1. Let's Have a Bit of Fun

_**Disclaimer: I do not Own Doctor Who**_

* * *

**And the Days That Never Came**

* * *

_"To the Doctor, and Amy Pond. And All the Day's that never came"_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Let's Have a Bit of Fun!**

_"Legs! I've got legs! Good. Arms, hands, Ooh, Fingers. Lots of Fingers. Ears? Yes. Eyes: Two. Nose...eh I've had worse. Chin - blimey! Hair...I'm a girl! No! No! I'm not a girl! And still not ginger!" _

_ - The Doctor_

* * *

Amy and Rose stayed a bit back as the Doctor took stalk of his new situation. He seemed full of energy, far more than his older self had been. He still had a huge smile on his face, but somehow it was large and more...manic than it had ever been before.

He flicked a few switches and checked the monitor, "Six pm...tuesday..." He muttered quietly to him.

Rose was half hiding behind a pillar as she watched him. She turned to Amy, whispering harshly, "Who is that?"

Amy felt her heart clench for the blond girl. The Doctor never took the time to explain to Rose about regeneration and now it had just happened right in front of her.

"It's the Doctor," Amy assured her, "I swear."

"October..." The Doctor continued, "5006, on the way to Barcelona!"

He straightened up and face them, his face bright. He was completely unaware of Rose's inner turmoil. He looked extremely pleased with himself.

"Now then...what do I look like?" He asked them.

Amy grinned. Her Doctor hadn't had any time to check out his appearance. It wasn't until Prisoner Zero had created a doppelgänger of him that he finally gotten a look at himself.

Rose didn't say anything, so Amy stepped forward to answer, but he held up his hands.

"No, no no, no no no no no no no. No. Don't tell me."

Rose's face was strangely blank, but Amy watched the man in front of her with bemusement, trying to understand him as much as he was.

He looked down, "Let's see...two legs, two arms, two hands." He circled his wrists, noting any differences, "Slight weakness in the dorsal tubercle." He frowned. He lifted his hands to his head, "_Hair!" _He yelled delighted, "I'm not bald!"

Rose stared at him with her mouth hanging open, thinking he was a madman.

The Doctor just ran his hands through his hair, making it even messier than it had been before, "Oh - oh! Big Hair!" He felt down the side of his face, "Sideburns! I've got sideburns! Or really bad skin...Little bit thinner." Amy snorted as he slapped his stomach.

"Little bit?" She chuckled.

"Oi!" He laughed, "Be quiet. It's weird. Give me time, I'll get used to it." Then he froze, rolling his shoulder blades, "I...have got...a mole. I can feel it."

Rose looked at him, her gaze becoming slowly more terrified. Amy placed a reassuring hand on the girls back.

"Between my shoulder blades...there's a mole." He rolled his shoulders again, "That's all right. Love the mole!"

He grinned up at Rose.

"Go on then, tell me!" He asked, desperate for her approval. He straightened up, ready for her assessment, "What do you think?"

"Who are you?" She asked him timidly.

Amy winced. It seems like her reassurance hadn't been all that reassuring to Rose as she stared at the man before her.

The Doctor, however, looked visibly put out. Crestfallen, he announced, "I'm the Doctor."

But Rose just shook her head in disbelief, "No...where is he? Where's the Doctor? What have you done to him!?"

"You saw me, I - I changed," He pointed behind his shoulder to the spot behind him, "Right in front of you."

"I -" Rose stuttered, "I saw him sort of _explode_, and then you replaced him, like a...a teleport or a transmat or a body swap or something..."

The Doctor raised his hands, "Er- Amy?"

Amy stepped forward, "It's him, Rose." She assured the girl. The Doctor was watching Rose with wide eyes, begging her to understand. "It's just, this thing that happens..."

"No!" Rose pushed at the Doctor's chest as he tried to move forward, "You're not fooling me!"

The Doctor looked hurt and rolled back on his heels.

"I've seen all sorts of things!" Rose continued, "Nanogenes...Gelth..." She narrowed his eyes, "Slitheen."

"What?" Amy scoffed, "In that skinny thing?"

"I'm not a Slitheen." The Doctor replied calmly.

"Send him back!" Rose shouted, sounding on the verge of tears, "I'm warning you, send the Doctor back right now!"

The Doctor leaned forward, pleadingly, "Rose, it's me! Honestly! It's me."

Rose just stared at him and Amy stepped back, a little worried that Rose might actually attack him.

The Doctor swallowed nervously, "I was dying. To save my own life I changed my body. Every single cell but...it's still me..."

"You can't be..." She whispered.

Amy stepped forward, "Rose, You said you'd seen all those things. Slitheen, nanogenes, Daleks, Gelth...Why can't you believe that this is possible."

The Doctor took a few steps closed and stared down at Rose, "How could I remember this?" He urged, "Very first word I ever said to you. Trapped in that cellar with a mad ginger with a wrench - "

"Oi!"

"- Surrounded by ship window dummies...oh..." He looked away for a moment with a soft smile, then he looked back into Rose's eyes, "Such a long time ago. I took your hand..."

He took her hand how, gripping it. Rose glanced down at their entwined hands then back up.

"I said one word...just one word, I said...'Run'"

Rose's eyes were full of tears now as she gazed at the new Doctor, her denial slowly wavering as she started to accept the truth.

"Doctor..." She whispered.

The Doctor grinned widely, "Hello!"

Amy let out a small breath of relief, but Rose just stumble backward as the gravity of the situation finally hit her.

The Doctor ran around the console, oblivious. Amy was reminded of her own Doctor who had been very unstable when she first met him. His mind hadn't had time to catch up and he hadn't been able to think things through.

"And we never stopped did we?" The Doctor asked her, "All across the universe. Running, running, running..." He flicked several switches on the console, "One time we had to hop. Do you remember? Hopping for our lives?"

He hopped up and down on the spot a bit madly. Rose was leaning against the pillar watching.

"Yeah? All that hopping? Remember hopping for your life? Yeah?! Hop with the..." Rose's lack of reaction to his jokes made him pause, "...No?"

"Can you change back?"

Amy closed her eyes in pain. No he couldn't.

The Doctor watched her sadly, pain obvious in his eyes, "Do you want me to?"

"Yeah." Roe answered without hesitation.

The Doctor's enthusiasm shrunk to nothing as he shifted to one foot, "Oh."

"Can you?" She asked.

"No," He whispered, looking down at the floor briefly in disappointment, "Do you want to leave?" He asked her.

Rose looked shocked, like the idea hadn't even occurred to her, "Do you want me to leave?"

"No!" The Doctor answered quickly, "But...your choice...if you want to go home..."

But the damage was already done and Rose looked even more upset then she already was.

Amy coughed gently, "Barcelona?" She tried to change the topic.

The Doctor jumped out of his head and ran over to the console, "Cancel Barcelona!" He announced, "Change to London...the Powell estate...ah...let's say the 24th of December!" He turned back to Rose, "Consider it a Christmas present"

Rose edged closer to the console and Amy followed suit.

"There." The Doctor announced, tucking his hands into his arm pits slightly defensively. It looked like he was trying very hard not to be upset.

Rose looked from him back to the console and the back again, "I'm going home?"

"Up to you." The Doctor fidgeted, "Back to your mum...it's all waiting. Not like for Amy, she doesn't really have a home anymore. And now well..." He looked away guilty, but cleared his throat and turned back to Rose, "Fish and chips, sausage and mash, beans on toast - no, Christmas! Turkey! Although...having met your mother...nut loaf would be more appropriate."

Rose looked down hiding a smile while Amy snorted.

The Doctor brightened a bit, "Was that a smile?"

"No!" Rose quickly denied.

But the Doctor just stared at her knowingly, "That was a smile..."

"No it wasn't."

"You smiled..." He teased her. Amy couldn't help but grin as she watched the two of them interact. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all.

"No I didn't!"

The Doctor sighed, "Oh, come on! All I did was change, I didn't-"

But before he could finish the TARDIS shuddered.

But Rose looked at him questioningly, "What?"

The Doctor did a double take, "I said I didn't-"

But the TARDIS shuddered again, much more violently. Amy gripped the hand rail tightly, trying to stay upright. The Doctor was making nasty reaching noises, like he was trying to throw up.

"Uh oh." The Doctor looked genuinely worried.

Rose edged closed around the console, "Er...are you alright?"

The Doctor lunched forward and a piece of golden energy escaped from his mouth.

"What's that?" Rose asked.

Amy knew that though. She had seen it when she first met her Doctor, "Excess Regeneration energy, right?"

The Doctor nodded, "Yeah, but -" He groaned, "The change is going a bit wrong is all."

He gagged violently again, falling to his knees. Amy immediately ran forward to help him. His face was contorted in pain.

"Look..." Rose watched, worried, "Maybe we should go back. Let's go and find Captain Jack, he'd know what to do."

Amy froze. Rose didn't know. She didn't know that Jack was dead.

But the Doctor just waved his hand impatiently, "Nah, he's busy! He's got plenty to do, rebuilding the Earth!" Amy gripped his arm tighter than she had been before. They were going to have a _very_ long talk when this was all over.

But the Doctor just shook her off, standing up as a lever on the console caught his attention.

"Ooh!" He nearly giggled, "I haven't used this one in years."

Then he flicked it and the TARDIS shook. Amy yelped, gripping the edge of the console and she struggled to her feet.

"What're you doing?" Rose demanded, also trying to stay upright.

But the Doctor wasn't exactly in his right mind as he manically played with the console, "Putting on a bit of speed! That's it!"

"Doctor!" Amy tried to get through to him, "You've just regenerated, and regenerated _badly _apparently. You should probably take it slow!"

He turned a few more nobs, "Nah!" He grinned at her cheerfully, "Where's the fun in that? My beautiful ship! Come on, Faster! That's a girl!"

The entire TARDIS groaned and Amy liked to imagine that she thought the Doctor was as crazy as she did at the moment.

Rose was watching the whole situation, alarmed. The Doctor looked violent and crazed.

"Faster!" The Doctor cried, "Wanna break the time limit?!" He asked them.

"Stop it!" Rose yelled, angry and scared.

Amy struggled around the TARDIS, "Doctor, you're scaring her!" She yelled, hoping that maybe his fear of hurting Rose would snap him out of it.

And if she could just reach the stabilizers...

"Ah, don't be so dull!" The Doctor replied nastily. Amy reached over the console towards the blue switches and flicked them.

Everything stilled.

"W-what did you do?" The Doctor looked at her, completely shocked.

Amy breathed heavily. They were still traveling at out of control speeds, but at least now they weren't all about to die.

"Stabilizers." She breathed out, "Little blue switches there."

"Huh..." The Doctor frowned, staring at the blue switches, Then he grinned, "Nah!"

Then faster than she could move the Doctor flicked the switches back and Amy was flung across the TARDIS.

"Let's have a bit of fun!" He announced, "Let's rip through that vortex!" His entire body jerked for a moment as Amy clambered to her feet.

The Doctor looked at them, and for a moment Amy saw genuine fear in his eyes.

"The regeneration's going wrong." The Doctor's voice went back to normal, "I can't stop myself!" He grimaced in pain, "Ah, my head..."

But then he was standing up again with the same manic expression, "Faster! Let's open those engines."

The cloister bell started to ring. Amy groaned, that was never a good thing.

"What's that?" Rose asked, looking around the console room.

The Doctor stood right next to her, looking absolutely delighted, "We're gonna crash land!"

Amy rolled her eyes, "Is crashing after regeneration just a thing with you?"

The Doctor laughed manically, "I have no idea what you're talking about, and I'm not even going to ask."

"Shut up and do something!" Rose yelled to him over the sound of the cloister bell.

"Too late!" He giggled, "Out of control!"

"If I end up in the swimming pool I will kill you!" Amy yelled, gripped a railing with all her strength in case the gravity failed.

"Oh, I love it! Hot Dawg!" He laughed hysterically, jumping in the air.

Rose just shook her head, unbelieving, "You're gonna kill us!"

"Hold on tight, here we go!" The Doctor laughed, catching rose's eyes across the console. "Christmas Eve!"

"Fantastic." Amy groaned.

This Doctor was going to be a handful.

* * *

**A/N: ...I have nothing to say for myself. I have no self control. I saw the 50th last night again in theaters and I got excited so I decided to post the first chapter. I'm so terrible. **

**Yeah I don't have much else to say.**

**Anon Review Replies - from the last chapter of ATSWNT.**

**guest: Yeah, I remembered that right after I posted the chapter. But remembering back Amy had her head turned away while it happened, because the Doctor pushed it down. Remember she didn't see him empty the bullets from the gun either? But yeah, it was mostly just a mistake on my part.**

**So I'd say that I won't post the next chapter for a while, but I'd be lying. I'll probably post something on the weekend. **

**Hope you'll stick around for this one guys! Review with your thoughts, concerns, and questions. And remember to follow the story to get the emails!**

**Until Next Time,**

**-Ash**


	2. That's the Doctor

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who**

* * *

**Chapter 2: That's the Doctor**

_"Ah, yes, blimey, sorry. Christmas eve on a rooftop, I saw a chimney... my whole brain just went... "What the hell?"_

_ -The Doctor_

* * *

Jackie Tyler slowly picked up the last glass ornament and studied it sadly before bringing it up to the white christmas tree that stood in the corner of her very small, very empty apartment.

Turning around she picked up two presents. She placed one under the tree, but paused on the second.

She sat down slowly, reading the label and softly moving her fingers over the name.

It had been a few months since Rose had vanished along with the TARDIS, heading back to save the Doctor and the entire earth. She had yet to come back.

But she wasn't ready to accept it yet. She couldn't be dead. Any day now she would be hearing that sound. And then the TARDIS would come swooping in with that ridiculous man with his huge floppy ears with the red-head and her daughter.

Any day now.

* * *

Mickey Smith was hunch down over an engine, working intently on repairs when he heard it.

He paused, at first thinking he was imagining it. It wouldn't be the first time. Ever since she'd left he'd been listening for any mention of the Doctor.

"Hey, turn that down!" He yelled to Stevo, walking closer to the garage door in hopes to get a better listen. "Hey, Stevo! Turn that off! Turn it off!

A second later the radio turned off and Stevo gave him a strange look, but the silence was all he needed.

It was the TARDIS.

* * *

Jackie was placing old christmas cards she'd gotten from family on a length of string when she heard it.

Her heart stopped and for a moment she was sure she had been imagining it.

But there it was.

"Rose!" She cried, running out the door.

* * *

She ran outside towards the alley where the Doctor always seemed to appear. Down the other side she saw Mickey and her heart swelled. She wasn't hearing things.

"Mickey!" She cried, overjoyed.

"Jackie!" He yelled, "It's the TARDIS!"

"I know! I know, I heard it! She's alive, Mickey! I said so, didn't I? She's alive." But her smile was slowly fading as she looked around. She could hear it but she couldn't see it anywhere.

"Shut up! Shut up a minute!" Mickey held up a hand, listening and looking around the alley.

Jackie joined him, "Well, where is it then?"

But a loud noise made them look upwards where the TARDIS had materialized in the middle of the air. Coming down, it crashed against several buildings. It swooped down over Jackie and Mickey, who screamed and ducked until it finally banged against the ground, knocking over some bins as it did so.

Jackie and Mickey straightened out, looking at the TARDIS.

The door was thrown open and a skinny bloke wearing the Doctor's leather jacket peeked his head out, looking extremely pleased with himself.

"Here we are, then!" The man said, swaggering out of the TARDIS, "London! Earth! The Solar System! We Did it!"

"Really?" The red-head, Amy, poked her head out of the TARDIS, her hair frazzled and messy. She looked around like she couldn't believe her eyes, "How about that..."

The man chuckled with a wide smile, stumbling around like a drunkard. "Wait there," He ordered, "I've got something to say. There was something I had to tell you. Something important, what was it? No hold on, hold on..."

He came up behind Jackie and Mickey, putting his hands on their shoulders and leaning forward.

"Hold on, shush, shush, shush, shush...OH!" Mickey and Jackie jumped and a huge smiled crossed his face, "I know! Merry Christmas!"

Then he slumped forward and passed out completely.

"About time." Amy muttered, crouched beside him to make sure he wasn't bleeding.

Rose finally came out of the TARDIS, staring at the collapsed figure a bit apprehensively.

"What happened?" The blonde asked Amy who was checking his pulse. "Is he all right?"

"Pulse is really fast...I think?" Amy couldn't really tell with his double heartbeat, but it seamed much faster than it should be.

"He just keeled over!" Mickey explained, looking extremely pleased to see Rose. "But who is he? Where's the Doctor."

Rose swallowed, tears forming in her eyes, "That's him. Right in front of you. That's the Doctor."

Jackie sputtered, "What d'you mean, 'That's the Doctor'? Doctor Who?"

* * *

Amy leaned back on the couch, just staring blankly ahead. They had carried the Doctor back up here and Mickey had changed him into jim jams and put him into a bed in a spare room.

Amy felt her eyes slowly close and she slouched slightly in the seat. She was _exhausted_. It had been such a long couple of days for her. She didn't think she'd slept since before Kyoto, unless you counted being knocked unconscious by the transmat.

God, that seemed like ages ago.

She jumped awake. She couldn't sleep yet. They weren't quite out of the fire yet. The Doctor was still unconscious in the bedroom.

She dredged herself to her feet and stumbled into the bedroom, sitting next to Rose.

"Hey," She whispered to the blonde girl.

Rose gave her a tight smile, "Hi."

"Are you alright?" She asked. Not even an hour before the girl had absorbed the entire time vortex into her mind. Who knows what kind of lasting effects that had caused.

It had killed the Doctor.

"M'Fine." Rose replied, yawning, "Tired s'all."

"You and me both." Amy groaned, twisting her head side to side.

Rose frowned, staring down at the sleeping Doctor, "Did you know this would happen...that he would...change."

"Regenerate." Amy corrected. Rose gave her a look and she continued, "It's called regeneration. A Time Lord does it as a way to cheat death, it's how he's lived so long."

"So you knew, this would happen?" Rose sounded slightly aggravated. Amy sighed, she knew that Rose wasn't actually mad at her, so held back any snappy retort she had cooking in her mind.

She took in a deep breath, "I knew it would happen_ eventually_, I just...didn't think it would be so soon. He had a different face when I saw him."

"So he's gonna change again!?" Rose panicked, looking down at the sleeping face of the new Doctor.

"Well..." Amy frowned, "Rose, there's something you have to understand. It took me a while...but he's_ immortal_. He doesn't age...but we do."

Rose looked away, her jaw set tight. It seemed like she understood that just fine, and didn't like it one bit.

"I don't know when he regenerates," Amy lied, "One time he left me and came back 200 years older. So who knows how long this Doctor will last."

That seemed to cheer Rose up slightly, even if it was a lie. Her Doctor had said he was 907 when they met. She doubted this Doctor had more than six years before he regenerated.

Jackie burst through the door holding a stethoscope in her hand. Rose took it from her mother as she spoke, "Here we go. Tina the Cleaner's got this lodger, medical student. And she was fast asleep so I just took it."

Amy raised an eyebrow at that, but Rose wasn't listening as she put the stethoscope in her ears.

"Though, I still say we should take him to a hospital." Jackie continued.

Rose shook her head, removing the scope, "We can't. They'd lock him up. They'd dissect him. One bottle of his blood could change the future of the human race. Now shush!" She held up a hand to her mother who looked ready to argue.

Rose lowered the scope to the Doctor's chest, checking one side of the Doctor for one heartbeat, then the other.

She sighed, "Both working. Not as fast as earlier."

"Well he's not running around like a maniac now, is he." Amy countered.

But Jackie interrupted, "What d'you mean, 'Both'?"

"Well, He's got to hearts." Rose explained to her mother.

Jackie looked between the two of them contemptuously, "Oh, don't be stupid!"

Rose stood up and walked towards the Door, "He has!"

Jackie looked back at the sleeping form of the Doctor and smirked, "Anything else he's got two of?"

Amy laughed outright, "Now there's a question..."

"Leave him alone!" Rose defended from the doorway, and Amy raised both her hands in surrender.

They followed Rose into the kitchen where she was pulling out a Pork pie. The grumbling of Amy's stomach alerted her to the fact that she hadn't eaten in forever. Jackie nodded at her and Amy helped herself to the cupboard.

"How can he go changing his face?" Jackie asked Rose, who shut the fridge door loudly, "Is that a different face or is he a different person."

"Same person." Amy answered from the cupboard, pulling out some beans, "He'll be nearly the same anyway. Same memories, same basic personality, but different quirks, you know?" She tried to explain it. When Mels had regenerated she had still be the same afterwards. A bit more...bubbly than before maybe, but other than that she was generally the same person.

"How do you know all this?" Jackie asked her.

Rose opened her pork pie, "She's from the future."

"Rose!" Amy hissed at the girl in frustration who seemed to understand what she'd said and winced.

"The Future!?" Jackie gasped, "How far?"

"Er- 2020?" Amy supplied, forking her beans into her mouth as she talked, "I knew the Doctor but don't ask cause I won't answer."

Jackie seemed a bit put out, but took it rather well considering she had just freaked out about the two hearts thing a moment ago.

Amy nodded and walked back into the living room, taking her beans with her. As she ate she tried not to listen in to Rose's and Jackie's conversation, but it happened anyways.

"The thing is...I thought I knew them mum.." Rose's voice was thick and trembled. "I thought we were...and then he goes and does this. And Amy has known him all her life and..." Amy winced at the bitterness in Rose's voice. "I keep forgetting he's not human."

Rose sniffled and Amy felt guilty. She never thought that Rose would be jealous of her relationship with the Doctor - especially considering that _this _Doctor seemed to enjoy Rose's company far more than her own. In the TARDIS Amy never saw either of them unless they were going to some new planet or time. She didn't know where they disappeared off to, but once she had peeked her head into the library to see Rose reading a book while the Doctor napped, his head resting on her lap. She'd left quietly after that, trying not to disturb them.

Amy shook her head, turning on the telly. She switched through the channels until the news came on. They were talking about some new space probe, which Amy watched only half paying attention.

"Oh, never mind me..." Jackie whispered in the kitchen as Rose wandered in and looked at the telly.

"Why's she on the telly?" Rose wondered.

Amy furrowed her brows, wondering who Rose was talking about. But then it hit her.

"Harriet Jones?" She chuckled, staring at the women who had bravely fought alongside them at Downing street.

"She's Prime Minister now!" Jackie explained, excitedly, "I'm eighteen quid a week better off. They're calling it 'Britain's Golden Age' Keep on saying 'My Rose has met her"."

"Did more than that." Rose recalled proudly, "Stopped World War Three with her. Harriet Jones..."

She shook her head, slightly bemused.

"_Harriet Jones - what about those calling Guinevere One Space Probe a waste of money?"_

_"Now, that's where you're wrong. I completely disagree if you don't mind."_

Rose and Amy laughed, polite as ever.

"_The Guinevere One Space Probe represents this country's limitless ambition. British workmanship sailing up there among the stars."_

Another man, well dressed and slightly balding stepped forward, "_This is the spirit of Christmas, birth and rejoicing, and the sawn of a new age, and that is what we're achieving fifteen million miles away. Our very own miracle."_

_"The unmanned probe Guinevere One is about to make its final descent. Photographs of the Martian Landscape should be received by midnight tonight."_

Amy sighed, leaning back onto the couch.

Nothing interesting was happening. No alien attacks or government conspiracies. Just human achievement.

So the Doctor wouldn't kill her if she were to say...have a nap?

With that in mind, Amy let her eyes drift shut and fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

Amy woke up to Jackie yammering on the phone.

"They turn up - no warning. I've got nothing in. I said, 'Rose - if you want a christmas dinner of meat paste, then so be it'."

Amy pulled herself into a sitting position, rubbing her eyes. She felt a bit more awake, but she couldn't have slept for very long.

Jackie pulled the phone away from her mouth, "Sorry dear, did I wake you."

"No," Amy gave her a smile, "No it's fine." She looked around the apartment, "Where's Rose."

"She went out with Mickey a little while ago, I've been keeping an eye on your Doctor. Still fast asleep."

Amy nodded her thanks, and stretched. She wouldn't be able to sleep now. Her adrenaline crash had been used up and now she was just genuinely tired.

She stood up and walked into the room where the Doctor sleep and sat beside him.

Jackie came up behind her sans phone, obviously having ending the conversation with her friend, "He ever do this before?" She asked Amy, "Sleep like this...I know you said you wouldn't tell but.."

Amy knew that Jackie would never admit she was worried about the Doctor.

"Er-" Amy sighed "I don't know. I knocked him out with a cricket bat right after last time, so...maybe?"

Jackie stared at Amy blankly for a few seconds.

"You know, I like you." Jackie pattered her shoulder, standing up, "I'll go make you some tea."

"I'm fine!" Amy called back after her, but Jackie either pretended not to hear for actually didn't as she went to prepare them tea.

She wandered back into the room a second later, "I made one for him as well, don't know when he'll wake up but..." She plonked the tea next to the Doctor, "Phones been ringing off the hook. No idea why, but I can ignore the gossip to care for this big lump." She smiled motheringly.

The front door burst open and Mickey and Rose ran into the flat very out of breath.

"Don't you answer your phone!" Rose yelled at her mother as they closed the door behind her.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked, suddenly very nervous.

"We have to get out of here, it's not safe." Rose turned to Mickey, still not explaining what was going on, "Where can we go?"

"My mate Stan!" Mickey suggested, "He'll put us up."

"That's only two streets away!" Rose hissed, turning to Jackie, "What about Mo? Where's she living now?"

"I dunno!" jackie gasped, looking as confused as Amy was at the moment, "Peak District!"

"Oh, we'll go to cousin Mo's then." Rose nodded.

"Rose." Amy stepped forward, "Wanna fill me in here?"

"Yeah!" Jackie agreed, "It's Christmas eve! We're not going anywhere! What're you babbling about?"

"Mum-" Rose started, but then froze, "Where'd you get that tree?"

Amy turned around and stopped. How had she not noticed that before? In her defense she had been dead on her feet.

The once white christmas tree was now green.

"That's a new tree." Rose whispered, "Where'd you get it?"

Jackie opened and closed her mouth a few times, "Well, I thought it was you!"

Rose looked at her mother exasperated, "How can it be me?"

"Well, you went shopping, there was a ring at the door, and there it was!"

"Well if it wasn't Rose, it can't have been me." Amy pointed out, "And it wasn't Jackie then who..."

They all turned to stare at the tree. Amy kept wondering if the mystery of the christmas tree was related to the danger that Rose had assured them they were all in.

The tree lit up.

Rose groaned, "Oh, you've gotta be kidding me."

"This is a joke, yeah?" Amy gulped, "Killer Christmas trees? Really?"

The tree started to spin like a top. Amy just gapped at it in shock as Jackie screamed. The tree reduced the coffee table to splinters in seconds.

Finally Amy came to her sense and pulled Jackie back out of the room.

"Go, go, go!" Mickey yelled, "Get out!"

Amy pulled Rose back as well as Mickey picked up a wooden chair, holding it out if front of him.

Rose and Jackie ran for the Doctor when Rose stopped and pulled back, running into the room the Doctor lay.

"We've got to save the Doctor!" Rose yelled.

Jackie looked at her daughter in panic, "What're you doing."

"That tree things isn't here to kill us!" Amy yelled at her, "It's here for him!"

_"_We can't just leave him here!"

"Mickey!" Jackie called out into the flat, obviously seeing something the rest of them hadn't, "Leave it! Get out! get out! Mickey! Get out of there!"

Mickey joined them in the room while Amy and Rose struggled to lift the Doctor.

"God, for a skinny fellow he's heavy." Amy panted as they dropped him back on the bed. Although it might have had more to do with the fact that both of them were running on empty.

"Just leave him!" Jackie urged, but Mickey just grabbed her and pulled her into the room.

Jackie slammed the door shut, frustrated. They then both moved a wardrobe in front of the door.

"Doctor!" Rose whispered to the Doctor, "Wake up!"

Amy ran over to Jackie and Mickey, helping them press the wardrobe to the door as the tree viciously attacked it. Rose ran over to the Doctor's leather jacket, digging through it until still pulled out the Sonic.

"Can you use it?" Amy yelled at Rose.

Rose shook her head, frustrated, "There's too many settings!"

Amy growled, aggravated. The Doctor needed to get on that psychic interface.

Rose placed the Sonic in the Doctor's hand, hoping that it might jolt him to reality, but no luck.

The wardrobe was shaking very violently now and Amy knew that any second now they would have to jump back lest they be cut into pulp.

They all jumped back. The tree burst into the room, spinning wood everywhere. A splinter caught Amy in the face, giving her a bloody cut across the forehead.

Jackie cowered against the wall, "I'm gonna get killed by a Christmas tree!"

Inwardly Amy agreed with her, this was ridiculous. Survive the Daleks just for a stray coniferous to finally get her.

Rose looked at the tree, then leaned over the Doctor, whispering something into his ear. Amy didn't hear what she said, but whatever it was, it did the trick..

The Doctor sat up very suddenly, pointing the sonic, which was already in his hand, at the tree. His eyes were dark and focused.

It exploded, branches and ornaments flying all over the room.

The Doctor lowered his sonic slowly, his eyes brightening, "Remote control. But who's controlling it!"

He leapt out of bed and out the door, running to the balcony outside the flat. The four of them all exchanged looks of mild shock before they quickly ran out after him.

Amy looked over the balcony to see whatever the Doctor was staring at.

"Seriously?" She whispered, "First Christmas trees and now Killer Santa?"

"That's them!" Mickey hissed, recognizing them, "What are they."

Rose waved at them to be quiet as the Doctor studied them. Then slowly he raised his Sonic Screwdriver, aiming it at them threateningly.

The Santa's slowly backed away, standing closer and closer together.

Then a beam of light swept them up.

"They're just gone!" Mickey gasped, "What kind of rubbish were they? I mean, no offense, but they're not much cop if a Sonic Screwdriver's gonna scare they off."

"Pilot fish." The Doctor answered finally.

Amy frowned, "What?"

They all looked at him and he shrugged, "They were just pilot fish."

Then he lurched backwards, yelping in pain. Amy quickly grabbed his arm, trying to keep him mostly upright as he tried to curl up.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked, looking over him panicked.

The Doctor panted, practically clinging to Amy in support, "You woke me up to soon."

"Well we didn't exactly have a choice!" Amy snapped.

He shook his head, still breathing heavily, "I'm still regenerating. I'm bursting with energy."

And with that another burst of regeneration energy escaped through his mouth and into the air.

"You see? The Pilot Fish could smell it. A million miles away. So they eliminate the defence - that's you lot - and they carry me off. They could run their batteries on me for a couple of years.."

He lurched forward and Amy patted his back. A few seconds later she withdrew He wasn't drunk, he was regenerating.

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" Jackie gasped, crouching down by the Doctor.

"My head!" The Doctor pushed past gritted teeth. "I'm having a neuron implosion I need-"

"What do you need?!" Jackie interrupted him frantically.

"I need-"

"Say it! Tell me, tell me!"

"I need-"

"Painkillers?"

"i need-"

"Do you need aspirin?"

The Doctor grimaced, "I-"

"Codeine? Paracetamol? Oh, I dunno - Pepto-Bismol?"

"I need-"

"Liquid Paraffin? Vitamin C? Vitamin D? Vitamin E?"

"I need-"

But Jackie was still hysterically babbling, "Is it food? Something simple? Uh-A bowl of soup? A nice bowl of soup? Soup and a Sandwich? Soup and a little ham sandwich?"

The Doctor leaned forward, glaring, "I need you to _shut up."_

Jackie gasped in offense, then turned to Rose, "Oh, he hasn't changed that much, has he?"

The Doctor lurched forward again, leaning against the opposite wall, "We haven't got much time, If there's pilot fish then- He paused, then took and apple out of his dressing gown, "Why's there an apple in my dressing gown?"

"Oh, that's Howard, sorry." Jackie waved it off like it was no big deal.

But the Doctor stared at it, "He keeps apples in his dressing gown?"

"He get's hungry"

"Hey!" Amy snapped, "Pilot fish?"

"What does he get hungry in his sleep?" The Doctor's curiosity completely dismissed Amy, who huffed.

"Sometimes." Jackie shrugged

But before Amy could snap the Doctor back into real life he shouted out in pain and sunk to the floor, "Brain...collapsing." He swallowed, like talking was a huge effort, "P-the pilot fish. The Pilot fish mean...that something - something ." He took a deep breath, "Something's coming."

And with that he collapsed right into Amy's lap.

* * *

**A/N: FINISHED MY LAST PIECE OF HOMEWORK FOR THE SEMESTER HOORAY. I still have 3 exams, but I feel so much better about everything now.**

**Also guys - holy crap on the response to last chapter. Like, I completely understood the amount of alerts from all you guys coming over from the first story. But the reviews? Holy crap. That was unexpected.**

**Are any of my reader's Starkids? If so I feel obliged to tell you that Twisted is up. I've been watching it all day while working on my essay. It's actually so funny.**

**Also, as I work through this story I've found that I don't have much lined up for the Impossible Planet/Satan pit, and while I'm not quiet there yet (I'm halfway done the last chapter of Age of Steel, then I'm starting Idiot's Lantern pretty quick), I don't want it to be a filler 2-parter. So any thoughts? It's a super creepy 2-parter, but not one of my favs. I'm hoping it won't result in a writer's block...bleh.**

**Anon Review Replies**

**Misty: Here's more, so don't cry! I was waiting for you to review, hope you enjoyed the chapter**

**Guest: Thank you so much for the review! I do plan on going up until Journey's End.**

**Last chapters review response blew me away, so keep it up my friends! Review with any thoughts, concerns and questions. Also, I noticed that about half of the people from the first story have made their way over here. I'm hoping to get the rest of you soon.**

**Until Next Time,**

**-Ash**


	3. The Big Fish

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor**_

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Big Fish**

_"Never, let him see you age."_

_ -River Song_

* * *

They had hauled the Doctor back into the bed, tucking him in. The wall to the room had been completely demolished, a tree shaped outline in the place where the door should be. Rose looked down at the man with soft, caring eyes.

Rose looked up at Amy a bit hesitant, "Do...do you know what he needs?"

Amy frowned, "What?"

"I mean." Rose looked a bit uncomfortable, "You know about all this...he told _you." _Amy could help but recoil at the bitterness in the young girls voice, "He said he needed something. What was it."

Amy frowned. "I er-." She tried to think back to see if there was anything he might have done in relation to his regeneration.

"Come on," Rose pleaded, "Anything?"

Amy just shook her head.

Rose frowned, "But you always know the answers to everything. You're like this...perfect, tall, walking encyclopedia of information on time and space and this is the _one thing_ you don't know." Her voice had risen to a shout by the end of her rant.

Amy narrowed her eyes, "I don't know everything, Rose. You know better than most that the Doctor isn't exactly the most forthcoming when it came to this stuff! I met him right after it happened! He barely knew me at the time. So no, I have no idea what he could need right now."

Mickey passed by the room, pausing to look in. Sensing the anger in the room he quickly passed it by.

Rose stood up, meaning to follow him. But first she turned and glared at Amy, "Then what use are you." She mumbled, intentionally meaning for Amy to hear.

Then she stormed out of the room.

Amy looked mournfully down at the Doctor, still not her Doctor, but the Doctor all the same.

"Please come back." She whispered to him tearfully, "We need you Raggedy Man."

* * *

Rose stormed into the next room and sat down on the arm of the chair angrily. She knew that snapping at Amy was a bit out of line and probably uncalled for, but right now she didn't care.

The more she sat around the new Doctor the more she thought about her Doctor and the more she realized that she was never going to see him again. She was never going to hear his bitingly sarcastic Northern voice calling her a stupid ape.

And Jack was gone, which was another stab. The Doctor had told her that he stayed back in the future to try to rebuild Earth. She supposed he had his vortex manipulator, as Amy called it.

Amy.

That blow of jealously reared its ugly head again. Not romantic jealously. No matter what she knew that Amy had no romantic interest in the Doctor.

But she had the Doctor in ways she wouldn't.

Rose had never thought that the Doctor might have had companions before her. Of course it made sense. The Doctor was lonely, but before her he'd fought the time war and before that he'd had the Time Lords. She always figured that he'd stayed with them beforehand.

Rose couldn't help but wonder what had happened to her. Had it been what Amy had said? Old age? Her heart lurched at that.

She couldn't deny her growing feelings for the Doctor. It had been painfully obvious to everyone but him it seemed that she had fallen completely and utterly in love with him.

But she was _human_ and he wasn't. He was this mysterious immortal man who saved whole worlds. And she was just some shop girl who lived on an estate.

Rose shook her head, trying to clear out the pity party. The Doctor was alive - in a sort. Against all odds they had made it out alive.

"Any change?" Jackie asked quietly.

Rose shook her head, "He's worse. Just one heart beating now."

Jackie left it at that, going to watch the telly where they were still talking about the Guinevere one space probe.

The Doctor would have been all over this. Rose tried to suppress a grin. He would he sitting there pretending not to care as he intently watched the screen waiting for anything terrible to happen.

Or at least that's what he used to do.

Rose frowned. Did Amy know this regeneration? She'd have to ask her. Later of course. Rose had remind herself that she was annoyed at the ginger.

"_But is it true that you completely lost contact earlier tonight?"_

_"Yes, we had a bit of a scare. Guinevere seemed to fall off the scope, but it - it was just a blip. Only disappeared for a few seconds. She's fine now, absolutely fine. We - we're getting the first pictures transmitted live any minute now. I'd better get back to it, thanks."_

Rose couldn't help but feel a bit curious about the probe. This was the first she'd heard about. Apparently it had been a few months since she's absorbed the heart of the TARDIS.

"Here we go," Mickey sat at the table looking at his laptop, "Pilot fish."

Rose stood up and went to walk over. She considered calling for Amy but then decided against it. She could do this herself.

"Scavengers, like the Doctor said. Harmless - they're tiny, but the point is, the little fish swim alongside the big fish."

That gave Rose a cold feeling. Big Fish? "Do you mean like...sharks?"

"Great big sharks." Mickey confirmed, "So, what the Doctor means is, we had them...now we get that."

An animation of a shark on the screen snapped.

"Something is coming..." She repeated what the Doctor had said earlier, "How close?"

Mickey sighed, "There's no way of telling, but the Pilot fish don't swim far from their daddy."

"So...it's close." She breathed.

"Funny sort of rocks."

Rose looked over to where her mum was pointing. She narrowed her eyes at the footage on the screen. The images from Guinevere one.

She walked towards the Telly nervously.

"..._coming live from the depths of Space on Christmas Morning."_

Then the image cleared.

Rose gasped as the roaring seething image of what was very clearly some form of alien snapped onto the screen.

"What the hell is that!" Mickey demanded.

Rose stared at the screen horrified. Then she straightened.

With a look of rage she ran down the halls until she was in the Doctor's room.

"What happens!" She snapped at Amy.

Amy jumped, not noticing as Rose stormed in, "What?"

Rose stepped forward, "A big ugly alien just showed itself on the news. To the whole world. When the Slitheen attacked you knew about it! You remembered it! Now come on future girl, start talking!"

Amy gapped at her blankly and Rose really wondered what was going through her head.

After a few moments she spoke up, "It's christmas, yeah? London?"

"Yes." Rose nodded.

Amy bit her lip nervously, "2006?"

Rose nodded again, but Amy didn't continue. In fact she kept looking to the Doctor as if waiting for his instruction. But the Doctor was asleep.

"Come on." Rose hissed, "You're from the _future _ You must know what happens."

"I do!" Amy snapped, then she backtracked, "I mean, I think I do. I'm not sure how it all turns out I just know some things that happen."

"Well then tell me!" Rose urged.

Amy huffed, "I can't just _tell _you the future." She glared, "What if it's a fixed point! What if I change something huge." Amy looked down at the Doctor frustrated, "Usually he tells when I can or can't say something."

Rose felt another stab of hurt. More times that Amy and the Doctor had talked about things beyond her knowledge. She felt like they had joined some secret club with a huge 'No Rose' sign.

But Amy just shook her head, "I tried not to say anything. The Doctor said I couldn't reveal any information and I intend to keep that promise."

"Even if people die!" Rose snapped back.

Amy shifted uncomfortably, "Look, as far as I know, nobody died. It was...strange but nothing came out of it."

Rose felt a bit more comfortable at that. At least people's lives were on the line. But she still felt angry.

"How on earth can we do anything without knowing what's going on!" She muttered angrily, sitting beside Amy. She wasn't yelling at the older women so much as at the situation.

Amy nodded, "I miss him too, you know."

Rose stared at her and Amy looked back sadly.

"I never knew another Doctor before mine you know." Amy smiled as if remembering something humorous, "It was just the one. And he was so...different from your Doctor that at first I couldn't even believe they were the same man."

Rose felt horrified at that. What if they were completely different? What if she never saw the man she loved. What if she didn't love this Doctor - or he didn't want her?

"But then..." Amy paused, "He's the same in so many ways, you know? That same child-like curiosity and wonder, but with that darkness lying just underneath."

Rose grinned at that, trying to ease the tension, "Remember when Jack ate the last banana and he went all 'Oncoming storm' on him?"

Amy laughed outright at that, but Rose could see a pain in her eyes at the mention of Jack. Rose stored that away as something to ask about later.

"One time," Amy whispered, as if telling her some huge secret, "Well me and Rory practically lived on the TARDIS for a time, right. We had our own bedroom and sometimes we'd...you know."

Rose grinned, sticking her tongue between her teeth. She knew what Amy was doing. Girl talk to distract her. But it was working.

Well she was letting it work.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Well obviously he caught us." Amy rolled her eyes, "I think he was more upset that we were 'defiling' his TARDIS than embarrassed that he'd caught us. He didn't seem to care much about social norms about sexuality."

Rose couldn't help but laugh and blush at the same time.

Amy snorted, "Needless to say we set up some Rules about the Bedroom."

Rose shook her head in wonder, "Strange to think of a married couple on the TARDIS...it's all very..."

"Domestic?" Amy finished.

They both laughed.

Rose went quiet. She knew that this was the best time. And if she didn't she would hold onto the anger for a very long time.

"Sorry I snapped." She whispered. "I'm not mad at you."

"No, you're mad at him." Amy pointed to the Doctor, "I'm just closer...and awake."

Rose nodded and looked at the Ginger, "It's just...I've never been super close to anyone before you know? I had Mickey, and Shareen but you're like...An older sister you know?"

Amy was suddenly reminded of her own Youth, "Growing up," She confessed, "I never had any friends. They all thought I was...weird. I had two close friends. Rory, and Mels who...is a long story. But she was terrible. Always getting in trouble, arrested."

"That's Shareen!" Rose laughed. She couldn't help but marvel at the similarities between them. They were so different, yet so similar.

"What time is it?" Amy asked, looking around for a clock.

Rose checked her phone, "One am, Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas"

* * *

"Rose!" Mickey called up from the laptop, "Amy, come check this out."

Amy got up off the couch and followed Rose over to where Mickey sat, staring at the screen.

"Take a look, I've got access to the military." He grinned. "They're tracking a spaceship. It's big, it's fast, and it's coming this way."

"Our mystery 'Big fish'." Amy guessed.

Rose shook her head, "But what are they coming for? The Doctor?"

She turned to look at Amy who just frowned. She really hoped Rose wouldn't constantly be fishing for future information.

"Could be." Amy shrugged, "He did attract the pilot fish."

"Have you seen him before?" Mickey asked.

Both Amy and Rose spoke together, "No."

They listened closely to the garbled voices of the aliens and Amy frowned, "Is there something wrong with the audio?"

Mickey clicked a couple things, then shook his head, "No, that's it."

"I don't understand what they're saying." Rose caught on with furrowed brows, "The TARDIS translates alien languages inside our heads, all the time, wherever we are."

"Not anymore it isn't." Amy frowned.

Rose looked at her, "This ever happen to you before?"

Amy tried to swallow her burst of frustration. This was why she didn't want Rose to know. But the question was fairly harmless, "No, at least I don't think so. There was this really old lady who lived a few doors down who spoke Yiddish or something, and I couldn't ever understand her, so maybe it doesn't work for some languages."

"Or maybe..." Rose sighed, running her hand through her hair, "Sometimes I think, the Doctor...he's like, part of the circuit. And he's...he's broken."

* * *

Jackie had long ago fallen asleep next to the Doctor and Rose and Mickey were sleeping in her room. Amy knew that they weren't doing _that _in her room, even though judging by Mickey's face, he was really hoping it would be.

Amy looked down at the new face of the Doctor with a deep sigh. This one wouldn't last very long at all. She felt a worrying knot in the pit of her stomach. What if she didn't find Rory in time. What if she caught up to herself.

But who knows how many regenerations he had between this one and the one that she knew. Maybe she had a while.

Or maybe she had less than six years.

She had never thought that she would be on the TARDIS that long. But what if she was. What if when she found Rory she was _36. _

She suddenly felt ill. She was getting old. Maybe it was a good thing she had been sent back by the angel. She could remember what River had told her.

Never let the Doctor see you age.

Amy could still remember the sheer panic in his eyes when he had noticed the lines around her eyes. Of course he had quickly tried to hide it and continue on, but she had seen it.

Maybe that's why he never kept his companions for so long.

Muddled footsteps drew Amy back to the present and she saw Rose leaning against the door. Mickey walked up behind her and watched over her shoulder.

"The Doctor wouldn't do this." Rose shook her head, breath shaking.

Amy gave her a tight smile, "He doesn't exactly have a choice."

"No, I mean." She took in a deep breath, "The old Doctor. The p_roper _Doctor. He'd wake up. He'd save us."

Mickey looked between her and the Doctor sadly, "You really love him, don't you."

But Rose didn't answer, she just closed her eyes and turned, burying her head into Mickey's shoulder.

On the other side of Rose, Amy nodded slowly to Mickey with a look of sympathy. He gave her a look of understanding and tightened his grip on Rose like it was the last hug he'd ever get.

And in that moment, Amy saw Mickey Smith get over Rose Tyler.

* * *

**A/N: Wowzer another chapter. Yay for me! Honestly I have very little to do for the rest of the semester except study so Hopefully I'll be able to write enough that I'll feel good about updating more. I FINALLY Finished Age of Steel, and I have a pretty steady plan fr the rest of S2 so hopefully I had write chapters pretty fast. Pretty soon here I'm going to have to start making an episode by episode plan for season 3. Omg, that's kind of terrifying.**

**I hope nobody thought Rose's anger/Jealously was completely out of place. During the series it's very obvious that Rose has a very Jealous personality, which isn't a bad thing or anything, but it's just what she's like. So I tried to write it in that way. I've noticed that when a lot of people write Rose they write her very OOC, almost Mary-Sueish when as a character she wasn't.**

**I've never had a really long series like this before, so It always makes me giggle when I update. Like...I get a bunch of reviews and stuff right away, but what gets me is 2 days later when all the new people have caught up and I get a buttload of follows. It shocks me a little that it takes 2 days to read my story. Also, you go new people for actually reading my whole story in one sitting - you rock.**

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE IDEAS. I think I have an idea of what I'm going to do with Impossible Planet/Satan pit. IP might be a fit fillerish, but I have some awesome ideas for SP. So thank you all so much for your thoughts!**

**For everyone who wanted to know I will be skipping Love and Monsters. Personally I thought the episode was cute but not really something I want to put into my story. So I'll be going from Satan Pit to Fear Her.**

**Now like I said I'm going to only try and update as fast as I can write, which is usually fine but lately I've been having a bit of writers block. I'm planning on starting the Idiot's Lantern today though so if I pop off a few chapters then I can update like woah.**

**You guys have been so Amazing! 50 reviews already? That's just crazy! Keep up the fantastic work friends. Review with all questions, thoughts, concerns. I love hearing from you all!**

**Until Next Time,**

**-Ash**


	4. We're All On Our Own

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who**_

* * *

**Chapter 4: We're All On Our Own**

_"Have you got a plan yet?"_  
_"Yes I do."_  
_"Are you lying?"_  
_"Yes I am."_

_ -The Doctor and Amy Pond_

* * *

Amy was woken the next morning by yelling from outside.

"_Jason! What are you doing!"_

Amy groaned and wanted to bury her head into the couch, but instead sat up and pushed her hair out of her face.

"What's going on?" She mumbled, climbing to her feet.

Mickey and Rose were already awake, holding tea cups in their hands as they leaned over the counter, their heads tilted towards the front door. They both shrugged in confusion, and set their cups down as the three of them walked over to check what was happening outside.

They threw it open only to see a man in some sort of trance zombie stomp by them, almost running them over as he continued on his way.

"Jason!" A woman in a robe followed him, worried, "I'm talking to you! Just stop!"

But the man didn't listen. Amy ran over to the railing and looked down, only to see dozens of people slowly walking in the same direction. Leaning over further she could see more people climbing up the stairs of the building. In fact it seemed that everybody was heading up towards the roof.

"What on Earth..." Amy frowned, twisting her body as she tried to get a look at the roof, but it was difficult.

Rose and Mickey also looked up, "Oh, my God." Rose gasped.

It was hard to see, but people were lining up along the roof, looking poised to jump to their deaths. But none of them did. They just stood there.

"What do we do?" Mickey asked.

Rose opened and closed her mouth a few times before clenching her jaw, "Nothing. There's no-one to save us. Not anymore."

Amy gapped at her.

"And what are we?" Amy glared, "Chopped liver?"

But Rose ignored her, pushing off the railing in frustration and back into the apartment. Mickey seemed torn between following her and staying to watch the people.

Amy just looked upwards, "They're not doing anything." She observed abet nervously. "Maybe it's a...a distraction, or a threat or..." I groaned in frustration, "Ugh,I don't know. They're obviously communication with someone. U.N.I.T. maybe."

"I thought U.N.I.T. was dead?" Mickey asked, "The Slitheen killed them all."

"The Slitheen killed the experts." Amy corrected, "U.N.I.T. is a huge organization. And I bet that they're in the middle of this right now."

Rose peeked her head out of the apartment, "Harriet Jones is on the telly."

Amy and Mickey ran back into the apartment and sat on the couch, watching as Harriet made an address.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen...if I may take a moment during this terrible time. It's hardly the Queen's speech, I'm afraid that's been cancelled."_

She turned her head off camera.

"_Did we ask about the royal family." _She waited for a reply and then nodded, "_Oh. They're on the roof."_

Amy snorted, and Rose sent her a reprimanding glare. "Sorry." She muttered.

"_But-Ladies and Gentleman - this crisis is unique, and I'm afraid to say, it might get much worse. I would ask you all to remain calm. But I have one request: Doctor. If you're out there...we need you."_

Amy flinched and turned to look at the back room where the Doctor still slept. Jackie looked at Mickey and Rose who was fighting back tears.

"_I don't know what to do. But if you can hear me, Doctor...If Anyone knows the Doctor, If anyone can find him...the situation has never been more desperate."_

Amy shook her head, raking her brain. There_ had_ to be times when the Doctor hadn't saved the day. Sure Her and Rory and River had saved his life thousands of times, but he'd always been the one to save the day, or rather, to figure out _how _to save it.

Which is what she needed, cause she had no idea.

"Maybe we should call them." Amy suggested half-heartily.

"And then what?" Rose snapped, "He's still useless, but at least now they know he's useless?"

Amy clenched her jaw and fought the bubbling annoyance. "No, but he's worked for them. For a long time! Maybe they know more about this then us. Maybe hey could help him."

"No, you heard what he said." Rose shook her head, "He's not finished regenerating. We need to leave him and let him finish and maybe if we're not all dead he can help."

And with that she stood up and stormed out of the room, quickly Jackie got up and followed her.

Amy leaned back into a chair, groaning into her hands.

"This is to much." She gripped out loud as Mickey and Jackie watched her, "I mean, we just finished with the Daleks and The Game Station and now we have this right after."

"Yeah." Mickey frowned, "I've been meaning to ask...Captain Jack?'

Amy winced at that and slowly shook her head. Mickey nodded back, looking worse for wear. He could take what he wanted from that. At the moment only The Doctor and Amy even knew he was dead.

They would have to tell Rose eventually.

Both Mickey and Amy sat there silently, listening to Rose as she sobbed in the hall. Neither of them knew what to say. She wasn't exactly close with Mickey, but she liked him. But they had never spoken alone. They only knew each other through the Doctor.

"So..." He started, "You knew the Doctor in the future?"

Amy was saved from answering by the glass window blowing inwards.

Instinctively, she covered her face with her arms and ducked down. Mickey did the same, his hand on her back as if he was about to push her down.

Cautiously Amy lifted her head and checked her body for damage. Slowly she lifted her head to see Rose and Jackie running for the door. Amy and Mickey quickly followed.

Mickey goes out first, peeking his head then treading carefully on the glass covered floor. The others followed as dozens of people from different flats exploded onto the balcony. The people on the roof hadn't moved, still standing along the edges, poised to jump. Amy could see people trying to pull them away from the edge, but with no luck.

Overhead was an enormous spaceship.

Amy stared at it openmouthed. She had heard about this ship, and now it was all coming back to her.

"Wait." She whispered, "I know about this."

"You do?" Mickey asked while Rose just stared between her and the ship.

"Yeah." Amy shook her head absent-mindedly, "I grew up in Leadworth, small place. Everybody's related to everybody somehow. We didn't get hit as bad as these huge cities, but I remember that." She whispered, looking at the ship. "I always thought..."

She trailed off. She didn't want to tell them about that. It seemed to...personal. In truth, Amy had always thought that her imaginary Doctor had been on that ship, saving the day. Even thought she was Seventeen, a part of her still believed that he had been real.

She shook her head, "Nobody knows what happened. They just...left, sort of."

Mickey grinned, "Well that's good news then, right?"

But Rose seemed to make up her mind about something. She pushed back into the apartment.

"Rose?" Amy ran after her, and into the Doctor's bedroom.

"Alright." Rose nodded, "Mickey, Amy, we're gonna carry him." She threw the duvet off the Doctor, "Mum - get your stuff, and get some food. We're going."

"Going?" Amy questioned, "Going where?"

"The TARDIS." Rose answered, "It's the only safe place on Earth."

"What're we gonna do in there?!" Jackie questioned.

"No." Amy agreed, "Rose's right." Rose looked at her, shocked, like she'd expected Amy to argue. Amy turned to Jackie, "Right now, everything is happening on that ship. And we can't get there. We need the Doctor to wake up and he's a sitting duck here."

"Is that it?!" Jackie gapped, "We wait?"

"Mum - look in the sky!" Rose snapped, "There's a great, big, alien invasion and - I don't know what to do, alright? I've travelled with him, and I've seen all that stuff but when I'm stuck at home, I'm useless. Now, all we can do is run and hide, and I'm sorry. Now, Move."

Jackie quickly left the room and headed for the kitchen to get food.

Rose looked at Mickey as if daring him to argue, but he just ran to the Doctor's legs and lifted him

Amy helped Rose lift his arms and they quickly carried him out the door and down the stairs, ignoring the curious looks from bystanders.

Jackie followed, her arms filled her several shopping bags of food.

Quickly they hauled him into the TARDIS and lay him down on the grated floor.

Jackie was staring at the inside of the ship with wide eyes. Even though she had seen it before she still looked like she had a hard time believing it.

"No chance you could fly this thing?" Mickey asked, looking down at all the controls.

Rose shook her head, "Not Anymore, no. Amy?"

Amy shook her head, "No idea. I know that that's the wibbly lever and that's the Zig-zag plotter, but that's it."

Mickey and Rose just stared at her.

"Alright." She rolled her eyes, smiling, "I'm pretty sure he just made those names up, but that's what he called them!"

"Well..." Mickey continued still grinning, "Rose, you did it before."

"I know." Rose frowned, "But it's sort of been...wiped out of my head, like it's forbidden. Try that again and I think the universe rips in half."

"That sounds about right." Amy groaned. That whole bit with the BAD WOLF still gave her a migraine. Had it been the same as with Idris? Well obviously not as Bad Wolf had very obviously still been Rose, but the Golden light that seeped back into the TARDIS looked exactly like the light that came out of Idris.

"Better now, then." Mickey agreed.

But Rose just mumbled an agreement, a million miles away.

"So." Mickey looked around, "What do we do? Just sit here?"

"That's as good as it gets." Rose responded, obviously getting frustrated.

"Right." Jackie handed Rose a small cup of tea, "Here we go. Nice sup of tea."

"Hmm." Rose sighed. "The solution to everything."

"Now stop your moaning." Jackie quipped, "I'll get the rest of the food."

Jackie ran out of the TARDIS to grab more bags out of the house.

Rose was trying to discretely check on the Doctor who was on the floor.

Amy wrinkled her nose, "I'd suggest moving him to his bed but I don't know where it is. Actually I'm not even sure if he has a room." Amy said softly.

"He does." Rose said quickly. Mickey and Amy both looked at her with raised eyebrows and Rose rolled her eyes, "Shut up, it's not like that."

Mickey stared at the cup of tea that Jackie had left behind, "Tea. Like we're having a picnic while the world comes to an end. Very British."

"Cheers.' Amy raised an invisible glass.

But Mickey was focussed on Rose, trying to cheer her up, "How does this thing work." He pointed to the TARDIS console, "It picks up TV, maybe we could see what's going on out there. Maybe we've surrendered."

"Better not!" Amy cried, but was no late. Mickey pressed a couple buttons, "Oh, never mind." She grumbled.

"What do you do to it?" Mickey asked.

Rose sighed, still snappy, "I dunno, it sort of tunes itself."

"It telepathic, partly." Amy stood up, walking over to them, "Remember, how it translates languages? So it can help you find what you want, give you feelings or something. I'm not sure."

Rose hesitated and then pressed a few buttons, but nothing happened. The TARDIS made a soft beeping.

"Er-What's that?" Mickey asked.

Amy walked over to the computer screen and looked at it. "I don't know." She rolled her eyes, "Does it look like I can read _Gallifreyan."_

_"_Galli-what-an?" Mickey raised an eyebrow, before shaking his head, "Never mind. maybe it's a distress signal."

Rose snorted, "Fat load of good that's gonna do."

"Are you gonna be a misery all the time?" Mickey snapped back

Rose nodded, "Yes." She replied firmly.

"You should look at it from my point of view." Mickey snorted, "Stuck in here with your mum's cooking."

"Oh, Don't tell the Doctor that." Amy chuckled, "You know how he is about domestics."

Mickey laughed at that but Rose was scanning the TARDIS.

"Where's mum anyway?" She frowned. Mickey shrugged and Rose jumped to her feet, "I'd better go and give her a hand. It might start raining missiles out there."

"Tell her anything from a tin, that's fine." Mickey joked.

Rose raised an eyebrow, "Why don't you tell her yourself."

"I'm not that brave."

"Oh, I dunno..." Rose pondered, staring at the door handle.

"I'll come." Amy volunteered. Rose nodded and they wandered to the TARDIS door.

And into a room full of very angry aliens.

"Oh," Amy let out a large breath, "You have _got_ to be kidding me."

They were both immediately grabbed by the aliens, which had very large bug like masks and long red robes. Rose screamed, but Amy just let it lead her wherever it was going.

* * *

Inside the TARDIS, Mickey hear Rose's scream and immediately ran for the door, dropping the cup of tea to the floor in the process. The liquid dripped through the grate, steaming as it hit the hot machinery below.

* * *

Mickey ran outside and froze, staring at the room in horror.

"Get off! Get off me!" Rose hissed, then turned to Mickey, "The door! Close the door!."

Mickey jumped back and pulled the TARDIS door shut right before he was grabbed by aliens as well.

"Rose, Amy?" Amy turned to see Harriet Jones staring at them in awe.

"Hello." Amy tried to joke as they were pulled along, "Thought we'd stop by for a chat."

They were both thrown forward. Harriet caught Rose trying to sooth the terrified girl and Amy was caught by a rather good looking man dressed very smartly.

"Thanks." Amy muttered, quickly standing.

"Rose." Harriet whispered to the blond girl, "I've got you. my Lord. My precious thing. The Doctor...is he with you."

Rose and Amy exchanged looks and Amy slowly shook her head. She didn't know if these aliens knew about the Doctor, but they didn't need them knowing he was still in there.

"No." Rose bit out finally, her voice still shaking, "We're all on our own."

Harriet winced. apparently things had not been going well.

One of the aliens, maybe the leader, pointed one finger at Amy and Rose, grumbling out a language that still wasn't translating.

The man who'd caught Amy pulled up some sort of tablet and read off of it, translating, "The Yellow and Red ones. They have the clever blue box. Therefore, they speak for your planet."

"Oh, boy." Amy gulped, looking at the huge crowd of aliens.

"But they can't!" Harriet protested, looking terrified.

Amy waved her off, "Yes we can." She muttered.

"Don't you dare!" Mickey hissed.

"Someone's gotta be the Doctor." Rose answered, not taking her eyes of the alien leader.

Harriet grabbed her arm, "They'll kill you."

"Not if we can keep them talking." Amy replied, "Do you have a plan?"

"Er-" The Prime Minister looked a bit uncomfortable, "Yes, in fact. But It will ultimately end with all of our deaths."

Amy bit her lip. They could all escape into the TARDIS if need be. No weapon on Earth would have the power to destroy the blue box. But maybe they could get them to leave peacefully first. That's what the Doctor would do.

"Okay...stand by on that." She whispered, before stepped forward. "We address the er- Sycorax according to...ah..."

"Article fifteen of the shadow proclamation!" Rose stepped forward, pointing her finger. Amy could vaguely remember the Doctor shouting that at the Nestene Consciousness and grinned.

"Good one." She mouthed to Rose then turned back to the Aliens, "This is a, er- Category 5 planet and as such are protected." Boy was she ever talking out her arse.

Rose stepped forward about as sure of herself as Amy was at that moment, "We command you to leave this world with all the authority of the...Slitheen Parliament of Raxacoricofallapatorius, an um...the gelth Confederacy...A-As uh...sanctioned...by the mighty Jagrafess...and...Oh, the Dalek's!" Amy brought her hand up to her face and rubbed her forehead in exasperation.

She stepped forward, hoping to give off the same air of confident nonchalance the Doctor always did, "Do you think that you're the first to try and invade this world? And as you can see none of them have ever succeeded. The Daleks, the Cybermen, the Slitheen, the Gelth, the Silurians, the Silence. Now what makes you think you'll succeed where so many others have failed."

She swallowed and stepped back to see Mickey give her a thumbs up.

"Now." Her voice shook, "We demand that you leave this planet in peace!"

"In peace..." Rose muttered her agreement from behind her, still looking slightly shaken

There was complete silence in the room as the aliens digested their speech.

Then a cruel form of laughter broke up among the ranks. Amy felt slight indignation rise in her. She had fairly proud of her speech.

"You are very very funny." The man translated as the leader growled towards them, "And now you're going to die."

Harriet jumped in front of us, "Leave them alone!"

Mickey also jumped forward, "Don't touch them."

One of the aliens reached behind her and gripped her forearms behind her back.

"Harriet, right about now would be a pretty good time." Amy yelled.

"It's not ready!" The Prime minister replied, looking horrified.

"Did you think you were clever with your stolen words." The man translated the alien's hiss, "We are the Sycorax. We astride the darkness. Next to us you are but a wailing child. If you are the best your planet can offer as a champion..."

"...Then your world will be gutted..."

"...Then your world will be gutted..."

"...And your people enslaved..."

"And your people enslaved..." The good looking man paused, looking up, "Hold on...that's English."

"He's talking English." Harriet looked confused.

Amy felt a surge of hope spring up into her. The TARDIS was translating.

"You're talking English." Rose frowned.

"No, he's not." Amy smirked.

"I would never dirty my tongue with your primitive bile!" The alien hissed.

Rose pointed at him, "That's English. Can you hear English."

Everybody nodded and Amy chuckled, "It's the translation matrix. It's translating it for us now."

"But that means..." Rose turned towards the TARDIS.

Everybody turned as well and Amy couldn't help but let a huge grin spread over her face as both door swung inwards to show the Doctor standing there with messy hair and a robe.

"Did you miss me?"

* * *

**A.N: So I didn't exactly keep it a secret that this was one long ass episode. It was an extra 20 minutes longer than a normal episode so it was to be expected, but even I was shocked at how long it ended up. And I was supposed to get his out yesterday but for the last few days I've had this condition where my body erupted in pain all over at once. Not sure if it was a flu or whatever, but I've sleep a whole bunch and it seems to have passed so, I win.**

**So I have so many Doctor/Rose feelings right now that hit me out of the left field so I may or may not have written a little Doctor/Rose Meanwhile in the TARDIS, which I've previously mentioned I might write. It wouldn't be until later in the season thought, after Girl in the Fireplace.**

**SPOILER'S FOR THE 50TH HERE: I've also been thinking a lot about the 50th and I have all these thoughts. Some are painful (Like Tentoo will never know that he didn't destroy gallifrey and that makes me really sad) but some are thougtful. One that got me was that if the Doctor has more than 12 regenerations, then it's obvious he has more than 13 as well. So why are there only 13 Doctors at Gallifrey when they save it? And my theory was that only 12 Doctor's showed up to save it...and the 13th (Capaldi) was actually the one who finally found it again. I dunno, I might just be reading into it so much, but it would explain why there was no 14th or 15th regenerations there, even though it's possible there might be some.**

**Another thought is something I read on tumblr that makes a lot of sense to me. A lot of people were complaining about Queen Elizabeth being a running gag, but the thing that everyone seemed to be most upset about was her actually saying yes to the Doctor's proposal. Okay 1. The Doctor himself is shocked at this and didn't think she'd actually do it, and 2. Don't you think that Queen Elizabeth, who had just found out that the Doctor was an Alien with a time machine, might think it would be a wise investment to make sure that said alien was on HER side? And what better way to make a permanent alliance then through marriage? Especially if he had no interest in being king. Therefore you have secured your kingdom and she didn't have to give up any of her power.**

**And I've thought more about the Master coming back - which makes me incredibly happy. It's so secret from me that he's one of my all time favorite baddies and I'd love to see him back. I also think Moffat would do a good job bringing him back to how he was in the classic series. Not that I don't love the craziness, but I'd love to see that coupled with Manipulation and devious scheming, rather than the more insanity we saw in EoT. Maybe even have him as an Anti-hero or something.**

**SPOILER'S OVER**

**Well I have a test tomorrow and one friday, but then I don't have anything for a week before my last two. You guys are all so awesome, I can't believe this story has this many reviews already, it's just insane. **

**Well, I'm going to go brave the outside temperatures of -20 (Celsius) to go buy some food. Hope you all have a awesome night (Morning?).**

**Until Next Time,**

**-Ash**


	5. No Second Chances

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who**

* * *

**Chapter 5: No Second Chances**

_**"**You are not of this world."_

_"No, but I've put a lot of work into it."_

_ -Atraxi & The Doctor_

* * *

The Sycorax leader roared in distaste as he studied the Doctor, rearing back and attacking him with a staffed weapon. The Doctor caught it and pulled it out of his arm like it was nothing.

"You could have someone's eye out with that." The Doctor chided as he snapped the weapon over his knee and pushed it aside. The Leader just stared at him incredulously as the Doctor pointed at him warningly.

Then he turned to Mickey.

"Mickey!" The Doctor cried, sounding far more enthusiastic than Amy could ever remember him being, faced with Mickey, "Hello! And Harriet Jones MP for Flydale North!'

Harriet was just looking at the man like he'd grown a second head, studying him.

"Blimey." The Doctor shook his head, "It's like 'This is Your Life." He turned to Rose his face beaming, "Tea! That's all I needed! A good cup of Tea! Superheated infusion of free radicals and tannin. Just the thing for healing the synapses."

He walked over to Amy and Rose and lowered his head like he was telling a secret.

"Now...first thing's first...be honest. How do I look?"

Amy couldn't help the huge laugh that spread across her face. His jubilance and childishness reminded her of her own Doctor.

Rose opened and closed her mouth a few times, looking at him strangely, "Um...different."

"Good different or bad different?'

"Just...different." Rose settled on, looking extremely awkward.

The Doctor's face got deadly serious, "Am I...ginger?"

Amy snorted. Oh, so_ this_ was where the ginger obsession started.

Rose raised both eyebrows to her hair and studied his hair, shaking her head, "No, you're just sort of _brown."_

The Doctor pulled away, looking very put out, "Aww, I wanted to be Ginger. I've never been Ginger. _Amy_ gets to be ginger." He pointed at Amy who smirked at him. He waved at her with a grin, then turned back to Rose with an accusing finger, "And you! Rose Tyler, fat load of good you were, you gave up on me! Oh, that's rude." He paused, wrinkling his nose, "That's the sort of man I am now, am I? Rude." He pondered this, "Rude and not ginger."

"So, not _that _much different then, right?" Amy smirked and he gave her an award-winning grin.

"I'm sorry," Harriet pushed forward, "Who is this?"

"I'm the Doctor." He grinned at her like it was obvious.

'"He's the Doctor." Rose confirmed.

Harriet frowned, "But what happened to _my _Doctor? Or is it a title that's just passed on?"

"I'm him." The Doctor told her, walking forwards, "I'm literally him. Same man, new face - well, new everything."

Harriet furrowed her brows, "But you can't be."

"Harriet Jones." The Doctor looked at her fondly, "When we were trapped in Downing Street, and the one thing that scared you wasn't the aliens...wasn't the war...it was the thought of your mother being on her own."

Harriet gapped at him, "Oh, my god."

The Doctor bent down slightly, "Did you win the election."

Harriet puffed out her chest proudly, "Landslide majority!"

"_If _I might_ interrupt._"

Everybody turned to the Sycorax leader who was almost frothing at the mouth he was so angry.

"Yes!" The Doctor grinned at him, "Sorry! Hello, big fella!"

The Leader reared back, "Who exactly are you?" He demanded.

The Doctor fixed a grin, "Well. That's the question-"

"I demand to know who you are!"

"I DON'T KNOW." Amy jumped back as the Doctor roared his answer in a poor mockery of the alien's gruff voice. He relaxed after that, taking in the surprised look on the aliens face, "See, there's the thing. I'm the Doctor, but beyond that, I-I just don't know. I literally do not know who I am. It's all untested."

Amy's let out a fond smile as he walked around. Memories from her childhood sprung back into her mind.

"_Who are you?"_

_"I dunno yet. I'm still cooking."_

"Am I funny?" The Doctor addressed the whole room, "Am I sarcastic? Sexy?" He winked at Rose who blushed, "Right old misery? Life and Soul? Right-Handed? Left-Handed? A gambler? A fighter? A coward? A traitor? A liar? A nervous wreck? I mean, judging by the evidence, I've certainly got a gob."

"You can say that again." Amy stared at him incredulously.

He sent another grin her way, then turned to see a device up by the leader, "And how am I gonna react when I see this?"

He pointed up some stairs to where there was a large rock like pedestal with a button on top.

Amy groaned. He was going to press it. It didn't matter _what_ regeneration he was in. If there was a giant button, the Doctor would press it.

"A great big threatening button." He mused, running up the stairs towards it, "A-Great-Big-Threatening-Button-Which-Must-Not-Be-Pressed-Under-Any-Circumstances. Am I right? Let me guess, it's some sort of control matrix? Hmm? Hold on, what's feeding it?"

He bent down and pulled up a door on the side of the machine.

"Well what've we got here? Blood?"

"Don't put it in your-!" Amy stopped and winced as the Doctor licked a finger he'd dipped into the blood, "-mouth."

"Yeah, definitely." He smirked, "Blood. _Human_ blood. A-Positive. With just a dash of iron." He waggled his tongue at the taste and wiped his finger on the dressing gown, "Ahhh. But that means...Blood control! Blood control! Oh I haven't seen Blood control for years." He was far too delighted about this, "You're controlling all the A-Positives."

The Alien's snarl dropped slightly as he stared at the Doctor in surprise.

"Which leaves us with a great big stinking problem. 'Cos...I really don't know who I am. I don't know when to stop. So if I see a Great-Big-Threatening-Button-Which-Should-Never-Ever-Be-Pressed...then I just wanna do this!"

And he raised his hand and slammed it down on the button.

"No!" Harriet and Rose cried out in horror.

"You killed them!" Alex gasped.

The Doctor scoffed, and turned to the Sycorax leader, "What do you think, big fella? Are they dead?"

The leader sneered, "We allow them to live-"

"Allow?" The Doctor scoffed, "You've got no choice! I mean that's all Blood Control is. Cheap bit of voodoo. Scare the pants off you, but that's as far as it goes. It's like Hypnosis - you can hypnotize someone to walk like a chicken or sing like Elvis, you can't hypnotize them to death. Survival instinct's too strong."

"Blood control was just one form of conquest. I can summon the armada and take this world by force."

"Well, _yeah,_" The Doctor conceded, "You could, yeah, you could do that. Of course you could. But why? Look at these people." He gestures towards Amy and Rose, "These Human beings. Consider their _potential_. From the day they arrive on the planet and blinking, step into the sun. There is more to see then can ever be seen, More to _do_ than - no, hold on..."

Amy shook her head, "un-freaking-believable."

The Doctor shook his head, "Sorry, that's 'The Lion King'. But the point still stands. Leave them alone!"

The leader grinned, "Or what?"

"Or..."

The Doctor turned and grabbed a sword from one of the Sycorax guarding Rose. He held it up with one hand, which was a major show of the strength of a Time Lord as the sword itself was huge.

"I challenge you!"

The uproar was immediate as both the leader, and the other Sycorax in the room, started chatting and laughing.

"Oh, that struck a chord." The Doctor noted, looking around, "Am I right that the sanctified rules of combat still apply?"

The leader slowly sauntered down the steps towards the Doctor, "You stand as this world's champion?"

The Doctor shrugged off the dressing gown, "Thank you. I've no idea who I am, but you just summed me up."

He tossed the dressing gown to Rose who caught it.

"So - you accept my Challenge? Or are you just a _cranak pel casacree salvak?"_

Amy had no idea what he'd just said, but remembered that the TARDIS didn't usually translate curse words. She was proven correct as the leader hissed and immediately they both knelt by their swords.

"For the Planet?" The leader glared.

The Doctor stared back, "For the Planet."

Amy quickly stepped back, pulling Rose with her. She could tell that this was going to be messy.

The two aliens straightened, both holding their swords at the ready. After a few moments of silence the Doctor pulled up his sword and ran at the leader.

The Leader parried and threw the Doctor aside, laughing.

The Doctor straightened and went right back into the fight. The Sycorax parried a few more swings before throwing out one of his own.

"Look out!" Rose gasped, covering her mouth with her hand.

The Doctor pulled his sword up, blocking the hit, "Oh yeah, that helped." He grumbled, "Wouldn't have thought of that otherwise."

They continued to exchange blows, but Amy was surprised that the Doctor had be able to hold his own for this long. This regeneration was thin. Thinner than her Doctor and much thinner than the man she had known a few days before.

The Doctor led him up the stairs before coming over to a section of wall, "Bit of fresh air?"

He slammed a button and a door opened. From the howling of wind and the shine of the sun Amy guessed they were slowly moving to the outside of the ship.

Amy, Rose, Harriet, Alex and a few of the Sycorax moved out. The other aliens seemed much more interested in the outcome of the fight than guarding the humans anymore. They seemed just as surprised that the Doctor was still fighting.

Amy pushed under Alex's arm just in time to see the Sycorax leader land a blow. Amy covered her mouth as the hilt of the sword slammed into the Doctor's face and he stumbled back.

Rose began to run forward, but the Doctor held up a hand, "Stay Back! Invalidate the challenge and he wins the planet."

Amy grabbed Rose and pulled her back as the fight continued. The Doctor wiped his nose clean and ran towards the Sycorax leader, who was also running. Their sword caught each other, causing both to grimace from the vibrations. The swords slid down to the hilt and locked.

Eventually the Sycorax pushed the Doctor to the ground far to near to the edge of the ship for Amy's liking.

Then before anyone could blink, the Sycorax thrust his sword down, cutting off the Doctor's hand.

Amy cried out in horror as both his hand and his sword plummeted towards Earth. In the back of her mind she hoped the sword wouldn't land on anybody, but her forefront was focussed entirely on the man who was staring at his arm with incomprehension.

"You cut off my hand." The Doctor whispered, stunned. Amy held her breath, staring at him in shock.

But then she remembered watching River get shot down and healing...because she had recently regenerated.

She held her breath as the Doctor stumbled to his feet.

"YAH!" The leader yelled triumphantly, "Sycorax!"

The Doctor just stared at him, "And now I know what sort of man I am. I'm _lucky_. 'Cos quite by chance...I'm still within the first fifteen hours of my regeneration cycle. Which means I've got just enough residual cellular energy to do _this_."

Amy watched in amazement as the Doctor held up his stump and slowly pieces of bone and muscle wound themselves together until a new hand settled right where the old one had been.

The leader stared at the Doctor in fright, "Witchcraft!"

The Doctor smirked, "_Time Lord_."

Rose used the distraction to grab another sword, "Doctor!" She cried, throwing it at him.

He caught the sword, spinning it around in his new hand, "Oh, so I'm still the Doctor then?" He quipped.

Rose had a huge smile on her face, "No arguments from me!"

He turned back to the leader, "Wanna know the best bit? This new hand..." He switch to a thick Texan accent, "It's a _fightin_' hand!"

Amy laughed at him and he sprinted at the leader, clashing the swords together once more. But this time the fight didn't last as long.

The Doctor jabbed the leader hard in the stomach with the hilt and he groaned. The Doctor repeated it twice more until the Sycorax fell to the ground and the Doctor placed the tip of his sword at his throat.

"I win."

The leader sneered, "Then kill me."

The Doctor shook his head, "I'll spare your life if you'll take this champions command: leave this planet, and never return. What do you say?"

"Yes." The leader spat out reluctantly.

The Doctor's eyes darkened and Amy could see the Oncoming Storm seep into him, "Swear on the blood of your species."

"...I swear."

Then the Doctor grinned, relaxing his posture, "There we are, then!" He looked on lightly "Thanks for that! Cheers, big fella!"

He jabbed the sword into the ground.

Amy ran over to him and quickly punched him in the arm, hard.

"Ow!" He rubbed the spot she hit, "What was that for?"

But she didn't answer, just threw her arms around him, "Took your time, did you?"

He laughed into her hair and wrapped his hands round her as well. He was only a few inches taller than her but he lifted her up and swung her around.

She pulled away and he sauntered over to the rest of the group.

"Bravo!" Harriet was clapping.

Rose had a pinched look on her face, but all the same she ran over, "That say's it all. Bravo!"

"Yeah! Not bad for a man in his jim-jams!" The Doctor nodded, turning as Rose put the dressing gown back on him. Amy saw him squeeze Rose's hand quickly, "Very Arthur Dent. Now, there was a nice man. Hold on, what have I got in here?"

He pulled a satsuma out of the pocket and Rose giggled.

"A satsuma." He said, delighted, "Ah, that friend of your mothers - he does like his snacks doesn't he? But doesn't that just sum up christmas? You go through all those presents and right at the end, tucked away at the bottom, there's always one stupid old satsuma. Who wants a satsuma?"

Amy was about to reply that she'd take it as she was starving, but the Doctor's face went dark.

Without hesitation he threw the fruit at the wall where it hit the controls.

A grinding noise alerted Amy and she turned to see the Sycorax leader, sword in hand ready to swing, fall as the ground beneath his feet disappeared.

The Doctor didn't even stop walking.

He stared on darkly, "No second chances. I'm that sort of man."

* * *

**A/N: You guys would not BELIEVE the day I'm having. First of all I have shaky pipes right above my bed which started about 2am, and are still going. These pipes kept me up until 6am, which caused me to sleep in and almost miss my test today.**

**Secondly, I decided to clean my room. So I got out the Vacuum, turned it on...and boom the breaker blew. Awesome, so I go downstairs and tell them and they send a guy to fix it. I finish vacuuming and I'm putting it away, and BAM it blows a second time. As I'm writing this I'm still waiting for the guy to fix it so I have power again.**

**On top of all of this it's -30 Celsius today (-22 Fahrenheit) which means It's cold as balls outside and everything is horrible.**

**Okay - About the chapter. It's filler mostly because I mean come on...it was David Tennants entrance. Let's be real here I can't change to much of that. I pinky promise that I'll also update tomorrow to finish up this episode.**

**From last chapter some people corrected me that a Time Lord has 13 bodies, not 12. I dunno why I mixed that up. I think I was thinking 12 regenerations AS 12 Bodies and I whoopsed. But the point still stands! Somebody suggested that it was a Time Lord Law not to exceed 13 bodies, which I think would need more detail but was a sound theory. I looked more into that one, and have seen ideas that perhaps it's more dangerous to regenerate after 13. But I still like the idea that 13 is the Doctor finding Gallifrey after searching for it for so long. That may be why no regeneration's after Capaldi showed up. I can't see the Time Lords fretting over more than 13 if the whole planet was at stake. Especially since we know that it's possible to break the 13 limit, as the Master has done so many times. So they wouldn't be tat shocked.**

**Okay wow, still no power. Let's do some Anon reviews then.**

**Anon review Replies**

**SeanKicks4: You're not Anon, but your PM function has been disabled. So you get a response here! It's not in flashback, but the problem was that I accidentally deleted the bit that explained that in my editing. Oops. I've gone back and fixed that.**

**Okieday. Power is still not on, and the sun is slowly setting. Soon I will be in complete darkness. While the light will fade, my over dramaticness will not. And neither will the rattling pipes.**

**So review with any thoughts, concerns, questions. I love hearing from you guys!**

**Until Next Time,**

**-Ash**

**P.S. Literally right as I finished editing this the lights came back on. Yay!**


	6. Six Words

_**Disclaimer: I do not Own Doctor Who**_

* * *

**Chapter 6: Six Words**

_"In future, when you talk about this, you tell people that there was a chance but you were so much less than the best of humanity."_

_ -The Doctor_

* * *

After, the Doctor brought them all into the TARDIS and back down to Earth. To say that Harriet and Alex were impressed by the Time Lord's ship would be an understatement, as they gazed around the interior with shock and fascination.

They quickly materialized and came out onto a street.

"Where are we?" Rose asked, looking around.

"We're just off Bloxom Road!" Mickey recognized with a grin, "We're just round the corner, we did it!"

Mickey jumped up and down in glee, waving his hands and hollering.

The Doctor held out a hand to calm him as he watched the skies. Amy wondered what he was waiting for but it became very clear as the roaring of the spaceship's engines echoed throughout the city.

"Wait a minute." The Doctor looked very nervous, "Wait a minute..."

Amy bit her lip as well. Not time to celebrate yet. They had just created a power vacuum on that ship, and the new leader might not be as willing to leave the planet.

But both of their worries were proved useless as the ship look flight, heading back out of the atmosphere.

The Doctor grinned.

"Go on, my son!" Mickey cheered, "Oh, yeah!"

Rose jumped on Mickey's back in jubilation, "Yeah! Don't come back!"

"It is defended!"

Amy laughed along with them. They looked very much like children in that moment. Rose jumped off his back and hugged him, before turning to a very surprised Alex and hugging him as well.

Harriet turned to the Doctor and raised her arms, grinning.

"My Doctor." She shook her head fondly.

The Doctor was still grinning madly, "Prime Minister." And he threw his arms around her, hugging her.

Amy was distracted by a mop of blond hair in her face as Rose launched herself at her and hugged her tightly.

"We did it!" The blond girl looked like she was in shock.

But Amy wasn't so sure. Her hesitation must've shown on her face cause Rose paused.

"What's wrong?"

Amy shook her head, looking up at the ship, "That's not what happened, originally. But I suppose...this is better."

Rose smiled softly, "Maybe...Maybe you can change things after all yeah. Maybe..."

She trailed off and Amy sighed, looking down at the blond girl.

"Rose..." She paused, "I don't know what happened to you. I don't know if you left, or got left behind or..."

Rose swallowed, "Or if I died?"

"Well..." Amy winced, "It's possible."

"What if." Rose sniffled a bit, "What if he doesn't want me anymore?"

Amy looked at the girl in shock, but Rose had a look of genuine worry on her face.

"Why wouldn't he want you?" Amy furrowed her eyebrows.

Rose wrung her hands, "You said I wasn't there in the future. Maybe this is why. He's a new man, what if he doesn't want me along anymore."

But to Rose's surprise Amy just started to giggled.

"What?" Rose asked defensively.

"Oh, Rose." Amy ruffled her hair affectionately, "He will _definitely_ still want you along."

"Rose!"

Both Amy and Rose spun to see Jackie running at them.

"Mum!" Rose cried, momentarily forgetting her conversation with Amy.

"Oh! Talking of trouble..." The Doctor winced slightly.

Amy smacked his arm, "_Rude." _She whispered to him.

He wrapped am arm around her and messed her hair, "I am, aren't I? Well I'll get used to it. I've been rude before. You should have seen my sixth self..."

"Ooooh." Amy giggled, "That coat. What we're you thinking?"

He groaned loudly, "Figure's you'd know about that."

"Oh, My God." Jackie gushed, holding Rose tightly, "You did it, Rose! Oh!"

"You did it to!" Rose smiled, "It was the tea! Fixed his head!"

"That was all I needed," The Doctor approached Rose, Mickey and Jackie, "Cup O' Tea."

"I said so!" Jackie glared at Rose.

But Rose just looked at the Doctor happily, "Look at him!"

"Is it him, thought." Jackie looked at him through narrowed eyes, "Is it really the Doctor? Oh, my god." Jackie's eyes widened, "It's the bleeding Prime Minister!"

Amy shook her head, chucking. Jackie wouldn't ever change.

"Come here, you!" The Doctor urged, holding out his arms which Jackie gladly jumped into.

"Very touchy, this one." Rose noted.

Amy couldn't help but smirk. Just _wait_ until the next one.

Rose and Mickey joined in on the hug and Amy hesitated. but before she could make up her mind, Jackie reached out and pulled her into the hug.

"Get in here you." Jackie grinned before turning to the Doctor, "Are you better?"

"I am, yeah."

"No more...gold breath, yeah?" Jackie confirmed.

"Oh, you're worse than my mother." The Doctor waved her off. Amy noted the looked of surprise on Rose's face. The last Doctor never would have mentioned his family.

But this Doctor was healed. He was far more complete than the last Doctor had been.

"You left me!" Jackie accused Rose.

Rose grimace, "I'm sorry"

"I had all the food!"

The Doctor grinned and turned to Harriet, who was whispering with Alex. Amy turned as well. Harriet gave them a feeble smile before turning back to Alex.

Alex said something into his communicator.

And then all hell broke loose.

A roar filled the air as a burst of green light came from the ground. Amy gapped, stepping back as another burst shot up.

Three more lights came from different points until they met up in the sky.

"No, no, no..." She whispered, but could only watch it horror as they shot forward.

"What is that?" Rose gasped, "What's happening."

Jackie put her hand over her mouth, gasping as the spaceship exploded across the sky.

The Doctor stared at it for a second, before he stalked angrily over to Harriet Jones.

"That was murder!" He yelled at her.

Harriet winced, but stood her ground, squaring her shoulders, "That was _defense_. It's adapted from alien technology. A ship that fell to Earth ten years ago."

The Doctor pointed to the sky in anger, "But they we're _leaving_!"

"You said it yourself, Doctor. They'd go back to the stars and tell others about the Earth. I'm sorry, Doctor, but you're not here all the time. You come and go. It happened to today - Mr. Llewellyn and the Major. They were murdered. They died right in front of me while you were sleeping. In which case - we have to defend ourselves."

"You didn't defend yourself!" Amy yelled, stepping forward, "That was cold-blooded murder. That was vengeance! For all you know you could have just started a war with that species!"

The Doctor seemed to agree with her as he looked at her disdainfully, "Britain's Golden Age."

"It comes with a price." Harriet still seemed sure of her decision.

The Doctor glared, "I gave them the wrong warning. I should've told them to run - as fast as they can, run and hide because the monsters are coming: the Human race."

"Those are the people I represent. I did it on their behalf."

"I thought you represented _Britain_." Amy pointed out, "Not the human race. You had no right."

"I should've stopped you!" The Doctor decided.

"And what does that make you, Doctor? Another alien threat?"

The Doctor was about to say something, but he paused. He shook his head and turned towards Amy.

"Have you met Amy?" He asked her in anger, "She's from the future you know. 2020. When I first met you she told me your future. Mental breakdown. Went insane. Lasted barely a term..."

He leaned over her threateningly.

"Don't challenge me, Harriet Jones. 'Cos I'm a completely new man. I could bring down your government with a single word."

Harriet scoffed, "You're the most remarkable man I've ever met. But I don't think you're quite capable of that."

The Doctor thought it over, "No, you're right. Not a single word...Just six."

Harriet shook her head, "I don't think so."

"Six words."

"Stop it!"

"...Six."

They both stared at each other for a few moment. Harriet looked slightly terrified but the Doctor just fixed her with steel eyes.

But then he walked over to Alex, taking his earpiece of and leaned down to his ear.

"_Don't you think she looks tired."_

Then he walked away, back over to Rose and Jackie, Amy following him once he'd reached her.

Harriet looked between the Doctor and Alex in shock. "What did he say?"

But Alex just studded her before shaking his head, "I-Nothing." He shook his head, "I don't know."

Harriet turned to the Doctor, yelling, "Doctor! Doctor, what did you say?! What did you say, Doctor? Doctor?"

The Doctor ignored her. Amy didn't think he heard it, but Harrier lowered her head, looking down at the ground.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, Alex walked away and she was left standing in the street. Completely alone.

* * *

A man absentmindedly walked down the street, a crisp clean suit pressed against his chest. If you were to look closely you'd be able to see the outline of a gun right under his left arm in a holster.

He pulled out his portable GPS, frowning as he read the screen. Something had fallen from that ship. They had picked it up almost right away and now he'd been sent to retrieve it.

_Probably just alien garbage_, he grumbled to him.

His GPS beeped for frantically as he got closer to the object. He quickly jogged down the street, turning into a dark alleyway.

It beeped louder as he walked down, increasing in speed until he found himself in the middle of the alley, looking down at the thing lying there.

He tilted his head, reaching into his pocket to pull out his phone. He quickly dialed and pressed it to his ear.

"Yes, I've found it." He told the women on the other end.

"_What is it?"_

"It's...a hand." He answered, frowning, "A human hand, but..." He narrowed his eyes. "It's glowing."

True to his word the hand gave off a faint golden glow.

"_Collect it, but send it to Cardiff. The Captain can deal with it. We're far to busy here."_

_"_Busy?" He frowned. "Busy with what."

There was silence on the other end of the phone, "_Need to know."_

The man sighed and hung up, cursing the day he ever started working for those people.

He put on a glove and hesitated before reaching down to pick up the hand,

"Bloody Torchwood."

* * *

Amy and Rose sat in her flat, relaxing as they waited for the Doctor. The smells of christmas dinner lingered through the house as Jackie hummed to herself, working in the kitchen. Amy had offered to help, but Jackie had insisted, saying it was the least she could do.

"Those other aliens." Rose whispered, looking at Amy. "The one's you mentioned to the Sycorax...Silurians and Silence and the Cybermen. Are those...are those in the future?"

Amy sighed, leaning back in the chair. "Rose. I really can't tell you about the future."

"Why not!" The shop girl winced, realizing how whiney she sounded.

Amy frowned. This had only been explained to her right before she was sent back by the angel. In a way maybe the Doctor was teaching her the rules for her long journey.

Maybe he had known the whole time.

"Rose." She frowned, "Once I tell you something, it's harder to change it, maybe even impossible. Once you know you're own future you try and change it, or maybe you don't do the one thing to make it happen. Or maybe you just...can't change it. Like...today.'

"Today?" Rose asked her.

Amy nodded, "I told you, remember. I told you that that wasn't how it was supposed to end and then it happened."

Rose shook her head, "That wasn't your fault. Seemed to me like that was gonna happen anyways."

Amy winced, "Yeah." She muttered, "And nothing changed."

Rose flinched this time, looking down, "Doesn't mean you can't change things."

Amy nodded, looking around, "I'll try, Rose." She promised the blond girl, "I mean. If you leave or something I'll let you, but If you're...I'll try to save you."

The front door to the flat opened and closed and They both turned to see the Doctor standing there, no longer in his jim jams.

He replaced them with a brown pinstriped suit and tan coat which fell to the floor.

Rose smiled, but Amy's mouth went dry. Her eyes travelled from the pants to the swirl pattern on the tie.

It was what he'd been wearing when she'd first met him.

She cleared her throat, "Nice coat." Se complimented.

He looked down, "Yes, Janis Joplin gave it to me. Never thought I'd wear it, but I thought I'd give it a whirl."

"Looks good." She said dryly, trying not to let her inner panic that confirmed this. This was definitely the Doctor right before her own.

They all sat around the dinner table, eating turkey and laughing, telling stories. Amy pulled a christmas cracker with Mickey and pulled out a green crown, setting it on her head.

She tried to be happy, but there was a nagging thought in the back of her head. This was the first Christmas in memory that Rory hadn't been there for.

Even when they were kids Rory's family would come over with Mels and they would all sit together.

The Doctor and Rose pulled a cracker and they both laughed as a pink crown erupted.

"Oh, that's yours..." The Doctor snorted.

Rose picked it up. "It's pink! Mum, it should be yours!"

"Pink! Lovely!" The Doctor laughed as Rose placed the crown on her head.

Rose pointed at the television, "Look, it's Harriet Jones."

"_Prime Minister, is it true you are no longer fit to be in position?"_

_"No. Now, can we talk about other things?"_

The Doctor stood up, throwing on a pair of thick rimmed glasses and watching the telly sternly.

"_Is it true you're unfit for office?"_

_"Look, there is nothing wrong with my health! I don't know where these stories are coming from! And a vote of no confidence...if completely unjustified."_

"Well there you have it." The Doctor shook his head as the phone rang. Jackie ran out of the room and the Doctor looked at Amy, "You were right."

"Yeah." Amy whispered.

He frowned, "I wonder who the next one will be. You said they went crazy too, didn't you?"

"Yep." Amy chuckled, "Completely wacko. But he didn't last long."

"Good thing probably." The Doctor muttered.

"_Are you going to resign"_

_"On today of all days, I'm fine. Look at me, I'm fine. I look find. I feel fine!"_

Jackie ran back into the kitchen, "It's Beth. She says go and look outside!"

"Why?" Rose asked. The Doctor pulled off his glasses and looked at her.

"I dunno." Jackie shrugged, "Just go outside and look. Come on, shift!"

* * *

It was snowing.

Amy looked up and grinned. Oh she loved snow. It always made everything look so much cleaner and prettier. Like transforming the city into a wonderland.

"Oh, that's beautiful!" Rose gasped. Dozens of people from various flats came down to the street to stand in the snow. Amy looked up and saw several streaks across the stars.

"Meteors?" Amy asked.

The Doctor winced, "It's the spaceship breaking up in the atmosphere. This isn't snow...it's ash."

Amy quickly closed her mouth which she'd been trying to catch snowflakes in. She wrinkled her nose.

"Okay." Rose looked around, "Not so beautiful."

"This is a brand new planet Earth." The Doctor grinned, "No denying the existence of Aliens now - everyone saw it."

"Oh, they'll still try." Amy sighed.

He chuckled, "Everything's new."

Rose looked down to the ground, "And what about you? What are you gonna do next?"

"Well..." The Doctor looked at the sky thinking, "Back to the TARDIS...same old life."

"On...on your own?" Rose asked tentatively.

"Why?" The Doctor looked at her slightly panicked, "Don't you wanna come?"

"Well, yeah." Rose quickly answered.

The Doctor looked hesitant, "Do you, though?"

"Yeah!" She nodded.

He frowned, "I just thought...'cos I changed."

"Yeah, I.." Rose swallowed, "I thought, 'cos you changed...you might not want me anymore."

Oh, boy. Amy walked slightly to her left. This was _so _not about traveling anymore.

"Oh, I'd love you to come!" The Doctor grinned at her happily.

Rose faltered for a second, before returning his grin. Amy gave her a sympathetic look. Obviously the Doctor hadn't gotten the message Rose had been trying to send.

"Okay!" She grinned.

Amy stepped forward, "Not getting rid of me either, I'm afraid."

"Wouldn't dream of it." He agreed.

"You're never gonna stay are you."

The three of them turned to look at Mickey, who was staring at the ground. Not sadly, but more in resignation.

"There's just so much out there." Rose apologized, "So much to see...I've got to."

Mickey gave her a sad smile, "Yeah."

"Well, I reckon you're mad." Jackie shook her head in disbelief, "The three of you! It's like you go looking for trouble."

"Trouble's just the bits in-between!' The Doctor defended, throwing an arm around her, and looking up at the sky, "It's all waiting out there, Jackie. It's brand new to me. all those planets...creatures and horizons. I haven't seen them yet! Not with these eyes..."

He walked over to Rose and grinned down at her.

"And it's gonna be...fantastic."

Rose smiled at him. He held out his hand.

"That hand of yours still gives me the creeps!" Rose joked, but the Doctor just grinned and wiggled his fingers until Rose wound her fingers with his.

Amy looked up and sighed, "Alright boss. Where to?"

"Um..." The Doctor studied the sky before taking his free finger and pointing to a point in the sky, "That way. No...hold on...that way."

Rose looked down his arm and pointed in the same direction, "That way?"

"Hmm?" The Doctor asked and Rose nodded.

"Yeah. That way." Rose agreed.

Amy grinned, but then a spike of pain erupted into her head. She gasped, placing her hand against her head, but it quickly vanished.

She shook her head. Must've just been a headache. Nothing to worry about

* * *

**A/N: So as I promised. Here's the final chapter of Christmas Invasion. The Torchwood bit was just because I didn't do any of the Torchwood scenes in this episode, but I still wanted to make their presence known, so I added this little bit with the hand.**

**I got a surprising amount of reviews saying they were excited about Amy seeing the Doctor's outfit, so I hope I didn't disappoint.**

**By the way, dunno if any of you live in this area, but anyone planning on going to Calgary Expo? They started the guest list but there isn't a lot there yet. I'm crossing my fingers for some Doctor Who peeps. Last year we got an awesome Torchwood panel with John Barrowman, Eve Myles, and Gareth-David Lloyd, which was just off the rails. It was so cute, John's boyfriend (now husband) called in the middle of the Panel. They are so adorable. We also had some supernatural peeps, Misha Collins and Mark Sheppard, so I'm hoping for an equally awesome turn out this year.**

**And holy 100 reviews batman guys! Well, it's only 98 but I'll be breaking that barrier this chapter. Unless you all conspire not to send any reviews this chapter in which case...I'm onto you. But this Only 6 chapters in, that's just freaking amazing. You guys are so awesome I can't even. As usual, a shout out to whoever gets me to 100!**

**So review with any thoughts, questions, or concerns. I love hearing from you guys. There was a couple of you that I was going to respond to last chapter, but I never got around to it...mostly cause I got them at 2am and was tired. Whoops. Anyway, I'm off for foods and studying! **

**Until Next Time,**

**-Ash**


	7. So Four Billion Years Ago

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor ****Who**

* * *

**Chapter 7: ****_So _****Four Billion Years Ago**

_"Brand New Face, first time on." - The Doctor_

* * *

Amy leaned back in the TARDIS chair as the Doctor practically _fondled_ his control board. Twisting levers and setting different controls as he prepared for their new trip.

"So..." The Doctor drawled out, grinning at Amy as she twirled the chair around, "Never got to ask. What d'you think?"

He held his arms off, looking down at himself like he was still unsure about his new body and needed reassurance.

"Rose said...different. What does that mean?" He mumbled to himself.

Amy snorted, "It means 'different'. You're cheerier than before, not so...brooding."

"Brooding!" The Doctor scoffed, "I have never, nor will I ever 'Brood'."

Amy laughed outright at that, "Whatever you need to tell yourself to sleep better at night."

"I don't!" He defended, pulling a lever which came right off the console. He looked at it in his hand, then gently put it back down, "It's suppose to do that."

Amy shook her head, and got back to her point, "Yes you do, You get all pouty faced and dark eyed."

"Pouty!?" He scoffed again.

"Yes." Amy nodded, "Kind of like right now."

He rolled his eyes at that, looking a lot like his previous incarnation, then pulled out a roll of duct tape and started to work at reattaching the lever.

Amy looked at his nervous demeanour for a second and smirked,

They were waiting for Rose, who was still packing up her bag and getting ready to go. She had insisted on staying another day in order for her to go shopping for new clothes as their travels were not exactly clothing friendly.

She had shocked them both when she'd come back later that day with a new cut, coming just below her chin. It suited her very well, showing off her sharp jaw line and pouty mouth enough to draw the Doctor's eyes there more than a few times.

"She'll get used to it." Amy told him, knowing that he was still worried about that.

"Oh, I'm sure she will." He smiled to himself softly like he was sharing a particularly happy memory, before he shook his head and continue to wrap the console, "Yeah, I mean I didn't change _that _much."

He was right, he hadn't really. In fact he had acted like this before in his previous incarnation, whenever he and Rose had gotten particularly deep into conversation. Amy wondered if either of them had noticed how much of an impact the blond shop girl had had on his new appearance. If fact Amy would bet her left foot that he had become younger in a subconscious effort to match closer to Rose's age.

The door to the TARDIS swung open and Rose stepped in, holding a bag over her shoulder.

"Okay, I'm ready." Rose grinned, dropping her bag on the floor. She quickly shed her outer jacket and hat.

Amy jumped up and walked over to the console as the TARDIS dematerialized.

"So, where are we going?" Rose giggled, standing beside him at the controls.

He gave her a wide grin, "Further than we've ever gone before!"

"In theory." Amy couldn't help but add.

The Doctor looked affronted, "Oi!" He shot back as Rose laughed.

He pulled down the newly duct taped lever and then twisted to pull another.

The console smoked a bit and then it calmed.

"There we go!" The Doctor nodded, "See, all it took was a bit of...persuasion."

Amy looked down, "Are we dressed alright?" she asked. Jeans and a jumper might work in modern London, but who knows what kind of riots it would cause out there.

"Oh yeah!" The Doctor waved, "Bit conservative for the time, but nobody will bat an eyelash. Probably write it off as a religious thing."

Amy looked down. It was no mini-skirt but she wasn't dressed like a nun or anything, "Conservative?"

"Yep!" The Doctor grabbed his new coat and pushed his arms in before walking over to the door, holding out his arm, "Shall we?" He winked at Rose.

She ran over, giggled, and took his arm. Amy followed behind as they wandered out the door.

"Oh, boy." Amy gasped as she was met with a gust of wind. "Weather could be better."

"Oh, it's always like this here." The Doctor waved, "Much stronger air currents than Earth had, but still manageable."

Amy noticed he was right. While the wind was strong, the air was warm and the sun was shining all around them.

Amy walked a bit further, gathering her extremely long air and pulling it back into an elastic. Rose was gasping at the city in front of her.

It was beautiful. Huge skyscrapers that dwarfed anything they had on Earth. Lines of flying spacecraft sped in and out of the city like freeways.

"It's the year Five Billion and twenty-three." The Doctor explained to his gaping companions, "We're in the galaxy M87, and this...this is New Earth."

"Really?" Amy laughed, "They couldn't have come up with a more creative name."

"That's just...that's..." Rose was staring at the city in wonder. They hadn't really been anywhere like this before. Space stations and ship and time travel, yes. But this was the distant future, another planet. Rose burst out laughing in wonder.

"Not bad." The Doctor nodded, "Not bad at all."

"That's amazing! I'll never get used to this! Never! Different ground beneath my feet!" Rose jumped up and down ecstatically.

Amy looked down at the ground, "Doesn't look all that different."

"What's that smell thought?" Rose looked around. Amy took in a deep whiff and knew she was right. There was a sweet smell in the breeze.

The Doctor bent over and plucked a few strands of grass, "Apple grass." He explained. Amy leaned forward to smell it and was delighted by the scent of apples.

"Wow," She plucked it out of his hands and studied it, "Is it native to the planet? Or do they make it?"

"You know?" The Doctor furrowed his eyebrows, "I dunno, I'll have to ask them."

"It's beautiful!" Rose complimented, turning to gaze up at the Doctor with a wide smile, "Oh, I love this. Can I just say..." She linked her arm with his, " Traveling with you...I love it."

"Me too." The Doctor grinned.

Amy shrugged, "Meh, I could do without." The Doctor looked at her and she flashed him a large smile to let him know she was joking.

"Oh..." He turned away, trying to look mad but ultimately failing, "Come on!"

He grabbed Roses hand and took off, Rose whooping with laugher.

"Wait up!" Amy yelled and then took of after them.

* * *

"Human! They're pure-blood human!"

"Closer...Closer!"

* * *

Amy finally caught up with them when Rose tackled the Doctor to the ground where they were laying and looking at the city.

Amy collapsed beside them with a huff.

"Oh, caught up did we?" Rose teased, poking her tongue between her teeth.

Amy grabbed a handful of apple grass and threw it at her.

"So, the Year Five billion!" The Doctor continued from earlier, "The sun expands, the Earth gets roasted-"

"That was our first date." Rose reminisced.

The Doctor leaned back, "We had chips!" He remembered fondly.

They both giggled.

"So anyway, planet gone, all rocks and dust, but the human race lives on, spread out across the stars." he explained, "Soon as the Earth burns up - oh yeah, they get all nostalgic - big revival moment...but find this place! Same size as Earth...same air...same orbit...lovely! Call goes out, the humans move in!"

"Did anybody live here before?" Amy asked.

The Doctor nodded, "Sort of. The Humans live in harmony with them. No war, no bloodshed."

"What's the city called." Rose looked up, trying to push her hair out of her face as the wind whipped it around.

"New New York."

Rose looked at skeptically, "Oh, come on!"

"It is!" He defended, "It's the City of New New York." He paused, thinking, "Strictly speaking, it's the fifteenth New York since the original. So that makes it New New New New New New New New New New New New New New York...What?"

Rose was staring down at the Doctor, who was looking a bit self-conscious.

"You're so...different." Rose said. Not sad or angry, just pointing it out.

He grinned, "New New Doctor!"

Rose giggled at him and Amy couldn't help but laugh herself.

* * *

"Impossible! I recognize that child. Her face! Show me her face!"

"Closer! Closer! Face! Face! Face!"

* * *

Rose stood, looking at the city, "Can we go and see it New New york - so good they named it twice."

The Doctor got up as well, "Well - I thought we might go _there_ first."

Amy looked over to what he was pointing at and saw a sail shaped building with a half-moon on the side. It was right by the water and several vehicles were heading towards it.

"What is it?" Amy asked, frowning at the symbol. She had seen it before somewhere before, she was sure.

Rose helped the Doctor get his coat on and then turned to face him.

"Some sort of hospital." The Doctor nodded, "Green moon on the side - that's the universal symbol for hospitals."

"What happened to the red cross?" Amy asked, but remembering that she had seen the symbol on other buildings and places the Doctor had taken her.

He waved his hand, "Red crosses were _so_ four billion years ago." He reached into his jacket and pulled out the familiar brown cover, "I got this. A message on the psychic paper."

Amy grabbed it and read it. "Ward 26 - Please Come."

"Someone wants to see me." The Doctor looked nervous.

"Hmm." Rose tsked, "And I thought we were just sight-seeing. Come on then! Let's go and buy some grapes"

He linked one arm through Roses and held out the others for Amy and they quickly link together.

"We're off to see the wizard." Amy sung under her breath as they started to walk.

* * *

"Rose Tyler! And Amelia Williams! I knew it! Those dirty...assassins!"

"They're coming here, mistress!"

"This is beyond coincidence! This is destiny. At last I can be revenged on that little-"

* * *

They walked into the hospital and the Doctor scrounged up his nose.

"Don't like hospitals." He muttered under his breath.

Amy stared at him, "You're the _Doctor."_

He shrugged, "Can't help it! I don't like hospitals - they give me the creeps!"

"_The Pleasure Gardens will now take visitors carrying green or blue identification cards for the nest fifteen minutes. Visitors are reminded that cuttings from the gardens are not permitted."_

"Very smart." Rose noted, looking around at the very large and white lobby. Nurses walked around dress very much like nuns, with even their faces covered. "Not exactly NHS"

"No shop." The Doctor frowned, "I like a little shop!"

"I thought this far in the future, they'd have cured everything."

"The human races moves on, but so do the viruses. It's an ongoing war."

A nun without her veil down walked by and Rose and Amy both stared.

Rose pointed, "They're cats..."

She was right. They walked like humans but their faces were that of cats. Amy was pretty sure if they took down their hats there would be two pointy ears beneath them.

"Now, don't stare." The Doctor rolled his eyes, "Think what you look like to them, all..." He looked her up and down, "Pink and Yellow. That's where I'd put the shop. Right there." He pointed over Rose's shoulder.

Rose looked behind her to see were the Doctor wad pointing , but he kept walking. Amy walked with him and they stepped into the lift.

"Ward 26, thanks." The Doctor spoke and the door started to close.

"Wait!" Amy cried, seeing Rose running on the other side, but it was too late and the door shut, "Oh great."

"Oh, too late." The Doctor frowned, "I'm going up."

"It's all right," Rose yelled back, "There's another lift."

"Ward 26!" The Doctor yelled, "And watch out for the disinfectant."

"Watch out for what?"

"The disinfectant!"

"The What?"

"The di- oh, you'll find out." The Doctor shook his head exasperated.

Amy looked at him, warily, "Doctor, what's the disinfectant."

He gave her a grin which made her_ very_ uncomfortable.

"_Commence stage one - disinfection."_

And suddenly it was raining.

"Agh!" Amy yelped as she was suddenly drenched in tepid disinfectant. Beside her the Doctor rubbed his face and hair like he was in a shower.

Amy's extremely long hair plastered to her face and her makeup was running down her cheeks.

"I hate you." She gasped out, his stiff from the shock of the sudden blast.

The shower stopped but Amy didn't move, just letting the liquid drip down over her face and clothes, which were now extremely uncomfortable.

The second surprise came when jets hidden in the wall shot out a white powder covering them head to toe.

Amy, blinded, tried to clear the powder from her eyes, simultaneously glaring at the Doctor who was trying hard to hide his laughter.

Then a burst of hot air came from the floor, a blow dryer. Amy's hair shot straight upwards, blowing around her face as it dried. She had to push her jumper down to make sure it didn't go flying over her head.

The Doctor opened his arms, letting his coat fly all around him with a grin on his face.

The blow dryer was pretty effective, but not all of Amy's hair dried. She looked at her extremely long tresses and couldn't help but think about Rose's short and manageable cut.

The lift opened into what Amy assumed was Ward 26. There were rows of beds, different patients in each one. Judging by the glamour and spectacle of it, it was a ward for a rich and powerful.

One of the Cat nuns came forward and introduced herself as Sister Jatt.

Jatt the Cat. Amy tried to hide her smile.

"Nice place," the Doctor complimented, "No shop, downstairs. I'd have a shop. Not a big one - just a shop. So people can...shop."

Sister Jatt looked at him in surprise, "The Hospital is a place of healing."

"A shop does some people the world of good. Not me! Other people."

They walked along the rows and Amy couldn't help but take looks at the other patients, one of which was completely red. She wondered if that was his species or if it was a disease.

Well they were in a hospital...so probably the latter.

"The sisters of Plenitude take a lifelong vow to help. And to mend." Sister Jatt sounded like she was repeated a mantra as she brought them down the line.

The Doctor paused at one bed holding an extremely fat man who was groaning in pain. Amy noticed that the man was slowly turning into stone in some places, a horror she could relate with all to well.

"Excuse me!" A very stern looking women with blond hair tied tightly back stormed forward. She was wearing sharp glasses and had very thin lips that were pursed tightly, "Members of the public may only gaze upon the Duke of Manhattan with written permission from the Senate of New New York."

"Yeesh." Amy winced and the Doctor sent her an amused glance.

"That's Petrifold Regression, right?" The Doctor asked, looking at the Duke.

"I'm dying, sir!" The Duke cried, obviously no longer caring about bureaucracy. "A lifetime of charity and abstinence. And it ends like this."

The women stifled, "Any statements made by the Duke of Manhattan may not be made public without official clearance.

"Frau Clovis!" The man gasped, and the woman rushed to his side. "I'm so weak."

The women turned to the cat nun, "Sister Jatt! A little privacy, please!"

Sister Jatt quickly lead us away, "He'll be up and about in no time." She assured us with a tight smile.

"I doubt it." The Doctor said grimly, "Petrifold Regression? He's turning to stone. There won't be a cure for...oh...a thousand years? He might be up and about, but only as a statue..."

"Have faith in the sisterhood." Sister Jatt lightly scolded, "But is there no on here you recognize?" The Doctor scanned the room, "It's rather unusual to visit without knowing the patient."

"No...I think I've found him."

Amy turned to see who he was looking at and gasped.

"The Face of Boe?" She whispered. She could still remembered the extremely strange conversation she had had with the head back on Platform One.

He had known her name, and River. It had been...strange.

They walked over to the face nervously, until they were standing in front of him. Another cat nun, this one much younger, sat beside the jar.

"Novice Hame." Sister Jatt nodded at the younger cat, "if I can leave this gentleman in your care?"

"Oh, I think my friend got lost." The Doctor mentioned to sister Jatt. Amy looked around and noticed that Rose hadn't joined them. She bit her lips and tried to squash the bad feeling that was climbing up her throat. "Could you ask at reception?"

"Certainly, sir."

She left the Doctor and Amy to study the Face of Boe.

Amy looked at the cat as she left, "Do you think Rose is alright."

"Hmm?" He looked at her and waved his hand, "Oh, she'll be fine."

Novice Hame turned and looked at them apologetically, "I'm afraid the Face of Boe's asleep. That's all he tends to do these days. Are you friends, or...?"

"We met just the once on Platform One." The Doctor frowned, "What's wrong with him?"

"I'm so sorry. I thought you knew. The Face of Boe is dying."

Amy looked down at the smoke-filled jar, "Of what?"

"Old age. The one thing we can't cure. He's thousands of years old. Some people say millions. Although, that's impossible."

The Doctor smiled at that, "Oh, no...I like impossible." He knelt beside the jar, "I'm here. I look a bit different, but it's me...it's the Doctor."

Amy thought she could feel a hum of something in her mind, something that didn't belong to her. She grabbed her chest, because it _hurt. _Like the strongest nostalgia she had ever felt in her life.

But in a moment it was gone. She looked at the Face of Boe and wondered, not for the first time, who exactly he was.

* * *

"_Hope, Harmony and Health. Hope Harmony and Health."_

Amy rubbed her forehead. That PA was really starting to get on her nerves. It reminded her a bit too much of Appalapucia. They were still siting there, waiting for the Face of Boe to wake up, and for Rose to join them.

"Something's wrong." The Doctor frowned, "They haven't been able to find her."

Amy frowned, "Should _we_ go find her?"

The Doctor sighed, "She might just be lost. If she is then she'll come here."

"We could always split up." Amy suggested. He sent her a look and Amy nodded, "Bad idea, I know."

"Let's just...wait a bit."

Amy nodded. The Doctor went wandering around, looking at the different patients.

"Ow." She hissed, grabbing her head. A sharp pain forced to the front of her mind before quickly disappearing.

She frowned, shaking her head. It had happened a few times before, at christmas back on the Powell estate.

"Headache?"

Amy jumped and turned to see one of the Cat nuns looking at her curiously.

_Curiosity kill the cat. _Amy giggled to herself and then nodded to the nun.

"Er-Yeah, small ones."

The nun nodded and pulled out a small device, "I should do a scan. Could be a number of diseases or disorders. Might just be your basic brain tumor. Nothing to worry about."

Amy stared at her in disbelief and then shook her head, "I haven't got any money or.."

The cat nurse looked at her in pity, "You're from one of the outer systems? No, here in New New York all Medical care is free."

Amy blinked at her, "I don't have any I.D. or-"

"Everybody deserved basic medical care." The Cat nun waved her off, bringing out the scanner, "The scan is a simple thing. If you should need a tumor removal or treatment you may run into some issues, but nothing too serious.'

"Um..." Amy was about to say no, thinking about Adam and Satellite five, but she was starting to feel a bit paranoid from all the tumor talk, "Alright."

The cat nun took the scanner and zipped it over Amy's head, "Turn." Amy slowly turned in a circle. The device beeped as it finished.

The Cat nun looked at the results with something akin to a purr. But then it frowned, "Nothing life threatening...in fact." The Cat nun furrowed its face, "No abnormalities at all."

"That...good right?" Amy asked, curiously.

The Cat nun nodded, "Yes...however I suggest coming back for another scan in a few months. In the meantime." She handed Amy a blue card, like a credit card, "Feed this into the prescription machine. You'll get some basic pain medication if the headaches get worse."

Amy nodded and pocketed the card. She didn't know if she was going to use it, but she felt better knowing that she had it.

She turned and walked over to the Doctor who was talking with Novice Hame about the Face of Boe again.

"What's that?" The Doctor asked, looking at the card.

"Pain meds." She muttered, "Headache."

He nodded, leaving it at that. Amy didn't know why she expected him to interrogate her, but he just accepted it and moved on.

"Am I the only visitor?" The Doctor asked.

Novice Hame smiled gently, "Another woman once, but that is all. The Rest of Boe-Kind became extinct. Long Ago. He's the only one left. Legend says that the Face of Boe had watched the universe grow old."

The Doctor smiled.

Amy looked at the Boe-Kind with a fond grin, "Reminds me of someone else I know."

"There's all sorts of superstitions around him. One story says that just before his death, the Face of Boe will impart his great secret. That he will speak those words only to one like himself."

The Doctor nodded, not getting it, but Amy understood immediately. She looked at the head sadly, knowing this must've been why he had brought them here.

"It's said..." Novice Hame continued, "He'll talk to a wanderer. To the man without a home...The Lonely God."

* * *

**A/N: Not even sorry about all the Cat jokes. I love this episode so much. It makes me smile every time I watch it, partly for The Doctor/Rose-ness of it all, and partly for Cassandra being the fucking Queen that she is. **

**I was actually going to write more than edit and post, but I figured you guys have been so awesome I can do one more update before christmas break. Not that you'll have to wait long - I'm home on friday so...**

**On a more personal note - I cannot remember the last time I was warm. The heating in my dorm is still on the fritz and as I type this I'm in two sweaters. Still studying every day when I can find a place in the study room. In between I've been re-watching Series 5, mostly just in the background of whatever I'm doing. **

**WHO SAW THE SHERLOCK SERIES THREE TRAILER? I actually thought that was going to be the day tumblr finally died forever. I don't think the fandom was prepared for that much sherlock all at once. BBC fucking rolled a critical on the whole fandom. **

**I'm seriously avoiding any and all pictures and posters and footage for the christmas special so I have nothing to report. Mostly cause I'm gonna be a wreck. I know I'm gonna love Capaldi but at the same time, Matt was my baby. So Im gonna be sad to see him go.**

**On a side note, am I the only one who's gonna be disappointed if Capaldi's catchphrase isn't "Fuckity Bye?" No...just me then...?**

**Shout out to kamiam714 who was my 100th reviewer! I cannot believe that I have this many reviews already you guys are the best. **

**Gah, I don't even know what else to say. Probably nothing, sorry it's late where I am - I'm probably going to go to sleep right after I post this. **

**So review with any thoughts, questions or concerns! I love hearing from you guys!**

**Until Next Time,**

**-Ash**


	8. I Can't Adam and Eve It

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who**

* * *

**Chapter 8: I can't Adam and Eve it**

_"Which one is real and which is the dream."_

_ -The Dream Lord_

* * *

After another hour of waiting the bad feeling pooling in the bottom of Amy's stomach had grown to full-blown worrying. Even the Doctor seemed more than a little nervous, directing his gaze toward's the lifts every few seconds as he tapped his foot against the floor.

Finally Amy reached into her shirt and pulled out her phone, "I'm calling her."

The Doctor nodded, looking like he was about to do the same thing. Amy pressed the number two speed dial and pressed the phone to her ear.

She could hear Rose fumbling as she answered the phone, "Rose, where are you?"

There was another muffled sound before she replied, "_Um...wotcha...!"_

Amy raised an eyebrow but ignored it, "Where are you? We're in Ward 26, we've been waiting forever."

"_I'm on my way, gov'nah. I shall proceed up the Apples and Pears."_

Amy's mouth hung open and she covered the mouth piece, turning to the Doctor, "There is something _very_ wrong with her."

"Speaker." He said quickly.

Amy turned the speaker phone on, "You'll never guess!" The Doctor gushed falsely, "We're with the face of Boe! Remember him!"

There was a silence then, "_Course I do...that big old...boat...race."_

The Doctor looked at the phone strangely and Amy nodded.

"Better go." The Doctor said looking mildly distracted, "See you a minute."

Amy clicked the end call button and the Doctor, instead of talking about Rose, ran over to the bed of the Duke of Manhattan.

"Doctor?" She turned and followed.

"Didn't think I was going to make it!" The Duke cheered, holding a glass of champagne. The Doctor and Amy came into view and the man cheered again, "It's that man and woman again! They're my good luck charms! Come in! Don't be shy!"

The same severe blond women stepped forward, "Any friendship expressed by the Duke of Manhattan does not constitute a form of legal contract."

The Doctor nodded, but his attention was on the Duke.

"Winch me up!" The Duke ordered, giving the Doctor a thumbs up, "Ah! Look at me! No sign of infection!"

"Champagne, ma'am?" The waiter offered.

Amy grabbed one, "Don't mind if I do." She grinned.

"No thanks.' The Doctor waved him off, staring at the Duke on shock, "Uh...you had Petrifold Regression...right?"

"That being the operative word!" The Duke nodded happily, "Past tense! Completely cured!"

Amy paused, leaning down to the Doctor, "I thought It wouldn't be cured for like...thousands of years."

"It isn't." The Doctor replied with a frown.

"Primitive species would accuse us of magic." We both turned to look at a much older looking cat, "But it's merely the tender application of science."

Amy stared at her, wondering if she knew who she was talking to. Apparently not.

"How on Earth did you cure him?" The Doctor stared at her threateningly, his eyes going dangerously dark.

The cat didn't seem effected, but Amy couldn't tell if it was because of bravery, or ignorance.

"How on_ New_ Earth, you might say." She smirked.

The Doctor nodded to the drip, "What's in that solution."

"A simple remedy."

"You cured him of an incurable disease." Amy pointed out, "Hardly _simple."_

"I'm sorry." The cat looked at them condescendingly, "Patient confidentiality. I don't believe we've met. My name is Matron Casp."

"I'm the Doctor."

"I think you'll find that we're the Doctors here." She stared at him like one would a child.

Sister Jatt came into the room, running up to them, "Matron Casp - you're needed in intensive care."

Matron Casp nodded, turning back to the Doctor, "If you would excuse me."

She walked away with Sister Jatt.

"Doctor..." Amy whispered, "What the hell is going on here."

He shook his head, "I have absolutely no idea."

While listening to Rose stutter over strange words had been strange, it was nothing compared to watching her walk onto Ward 26.

The way she walked was strange, with exaggerated arm movements and hips swaying a bit too far, like she'd forgotten how to walk. Her smile was fixed and her eyes dead and unexpressive.

She'd lost her coat as well and had a few buttons on the top of her shirt undone.

Amy raised and eyebrow at the Doctor, but he just ran over to her cheerfully, "There you are! Come and look at this patient!"

He dragged her over to a man who was completely white.

"Pallidome Pancrosis." The Doctor explained to Rose, who looked extremely uncomfortable, "Kills you in ten minutes, and he's fine!" He waved happily to the patient who waved back, "I need to find a terminal. I've got to see how they do this. Because if they've got the best medicine in the world...then why's it such a secret."

They walked out of the ward and back towards the elevator.

Rose stopped, speaking through a clenched jaw, "I can't Adam and Eve it."

Amy stared at her strangely, "What's up with you?"

Roe tilted her head, her fake smile still fixed, "I don't know _what _you're talking about."

The Doctor frowned at her, "What's...what's with the voice?"

Rose looked up at him, " Oh, I don't know." She put her hands on her waist, leaning back, "Just..._larking_ about New Earth...new Me..."

She looked him up and down and the Doctor's eyes were drawn to her shirt, noticing the undone buttons for the first time. Amy saw him swallow nervously and give a small chuckled.

"Well, I can talk." He forced out, "New New Doctor."

"Hmm." Rose looked at him with a small smirk, "Aren't you just."

Then before either Amy or the Doctor could react Rose reached up and grabbed the Doctor by the face, and forced her mouth onto his.

Amy stared at them open mouth as they kissed. The Doctor's eyes were wide as his brain worked to figure out what was happening, but by the time he finally figured out that he should probably he kissing back Rose had pulled away.

Rose breathlessly pointed, "T-Terminal's this way."

The Doctor looked more than a bit dazed, his spiky hair tousled where Rose and run her fingers through it.

"What the hell was that?" Amy asked him.

He blinked at her, reaching up to smooth his hair before speaking in an extremely high-pitched voice.

"Yep...still got it."

They had finally found the terminal, neither Rose nor the Doctor bringing up the kiss.

The Doctor wasn't acknowledging whatever was wrong with Rose, but Amy could see him studying her whenever she looked away, trying to get any sort of hint that would give away the problem.

The Doctor shook his head at the screen, "Nope...nothing odd...surgery...post-op...nano-dentistry...no sign of a shop...they should have a shop..."

Rose walked around him, "No, it's missing something else. When I was downstairs those Nurse/Cat/Nuns were talking about Intensive Care. Where is it...?"

Amy realized she was right. Sister Jatt had said Matron Casp was needed in Intensive Care. But it wasn't anywhere on the map they were looking at.

"You're right, well done." The Doctor congratulated.

Rose continued in her strange voice, "Why would they hide a whole department." The Doctor pulled out his sonic, "It's gotta be there somewhere. Search the Sub-frame."

Amy stared at her. How did Rose know to search the sub-frame? Did she even know what a Sub-frame was?

But the Doctor just continued as if everything was normal, "What if the Sub-frame's locked?"

"They the installation protocol..." Rose told him like it was obvious.

"Yeah, course, sorry." Amy realized that the Doctor had been testing her, "Hod on."

He clicked his sonic off and the entire wall shifted. Amy moved backwards as it lowered into the floor, revealing a secret passageway.

"That looks ominous," Amy wrinkled her nose down the darkened hallway.

Rose walked right into it with a smirk on her face.

The Doctor stared at her as she walked away with a dark look, "Come on." He muttered and they both walked in after Rose. "Intensive care." He said louder, so Rose could hear him, "Certainly looks _intensive_."

They came up to stairs and started to walk down them. They found themselves on a level with green pods all down the side. Amy couldn't tell right away what was inside them, but they looked more than a little bit hazardous.

The Doctor walked up to one of them, buzzing it with the Sonic. Amy grabbed his hand, "Is that a good idea? Could be poisonous."

"Might not be." He countered.

Amy shook her head, exasperated, and he continued. Soon there was the sound of a latch unlocking and the Doctor grabbed it and opening the door.

Amy covered her mouth and backed up.

A man was in there. Sitting down with wires and tubes coming in and out of his body. His skin was green and putrid and half rotted with boils and scars. Puss and mucous was coming out his nose, eyes and wounds.

"That's disgusting!" Rose wrinkled her nose, "What's wrong with him."

"I'm sorry." The Doctor shook his head, looking horrified, "I'm so sorry."

Amy kept her hand to her face, focusing on trying to calm her stomach. She felt extremely nauseous, which was weird because usually she was proud of her strong stomach.

"What disease is that?" Rose sneered, looking at the pod.

The Doctor looked disgusted and answered quietly, "All of them. Every single disease in the galaxy, they've been infected with everything."

Amy shook her head, moving her hand away from her face, swallowing to keep the contents of her stomach from coming up.

Rose looked at them startled, "What about us? Are we safe?" Amy looked at her, since when was Rose more worried about herself than others?

The Doctor shook his head, "The air's sterile. Just...don't touch them."

The Doctor leaned over the railing, looking at thousands of the same green pods over dozens of levels.

"What is this place?" Amy whispered, trying not to think about the thousands of patients in this place.

The Doctor snarled, "A lab! These people were born sick. They're meant to be sick. They exist to be sick. Lab rats. No wonder the Sisters have got a cure for everything. . They've built the ultimate research laboratory. A Human Farm."

"Why don't they just die." Rose wrinkled her nose.

Amy shook her head, "Dying would be better than living in this hell."

The Doctor leaned onto his forearms, "Plague carriers. The last to go."

"It's for the greater cause."

They all jumped, turning to see Novice Hame standing at the end of the row of green.

The Doctor stalked forward, threateningly, "Novice Hame. When you took your vows, did you agree to this?"

The cat inclined her head, 'The Sisterhood has sworn to help."

"What? By Killing!" The Doctor shouted.

Novice Hame looked at him gently, "But they're not real people. They're specially grown. They have no proper existence."

"What?" Amy asked, "Like..._Flesh_?"

The Cat Nun flinched, and nodded

Amy continued, "Because they used to _think_ Flesh wasn't alive. But then they discovered that it was. That it could feel pain and die like anybody else. Like what you've done to these people."

"They cannot." Novice Hame promised.

"Yes they can!" Amy yelled, "I've seen it happen!"

The Doctor advanced on her dangerously, "What's the turnover? Hm? Thousand a day? Thousand the next? Thousand the next? How many thousand? For how many years? _How many!" _He was yelling by the end of his speech. Rose jumped back, startled.

"Mankind needed us!" Novice Hame urged, "They came to this planet with so many illnesses. We couldn't cope. We did try. We tried everything. We tried using clone-meat and bio-cattle and...but the results were too slow. So the sisterhood grew its own flesh. That's all they are. Flesh."

"These people are alive!"

"But think of those humans out there...healthy...and happy, because of us!" Novice Hame urged them to understand.

The Doctor shook his head, "If they live because of this, then life is worthless."

"But who are you to decide that?"

Amy stepped forward, "Who are _you _to decide that?" Novice Hame didn't looked like she'd expected her argument to be thrown back at her and was taken aback.

"I'm the Doctor." He started walking forward, "And if you don't like it...if you want to take it to a higher authority, then there isn't one. It stops with me."

Rose peered over the Doctor's shoulder, one hand under her chin, "Just to confirm...none of the Humans in the city actually know about this."

Novice Hame looked nervous, "We thought it best not..."

"Hold on." The Doctor held up his hand, "I can understand the bodies. I can understand your vows. But one thing I can't understand - what have you done to Rose?"

Rose froze, a sliver of panic rising in her eyes.

Novice Hame furrowed her brows, "I don't know what you mean."

The Doctor looked at her deadly quiet, "And I'm being very, very calm. You wanna beware of that - very...very calm. And the only reason I'm being so very, very calm is that the brain is a delicate thing. Whatever you've done to Rose's head, I want it reversed."

"We haven't done anything." Novice Hame shook her head. Amy frowned, because it was very clear that she was telling the truth.

Why lie now. After they already knew about everything?

"Doctor, I think she's telling the truth."

"I'm perfectly fine." Rose grinned at him seductively.

"Oh shut up." Amy rolled her eyes.

"These people are dying, and Rose would care." The Doctor glared.

Rose rolled her eyes, "Oh, All right, clever clogs." Rose spun round to face the Doctor and pulled out his tie flirtatiously, "Smarty pants." She leaned in and whispered huskily, "_Lady Killer."_

The Doctor frowned at her, "What's happened to you?"

Rose smirked in a not-Rose like way, "I knew something was going on in this hospital, but I needed this body and your mind to find it out."

"Who are you?"

Rose leaned up and whispered something into the Doctor's ear.

He looked at her strangely, "Cassandra?"

Cassandra? Amy gapped at Rose who whipped out a small bottle.

"Wake up and smell the perfume." She sprayed the bottle in his face and he collapsed to the ground.

"Doctor!" Amy gasped, trying to wake him up. She looked up at Cassandra/Rose, "What did you do to him?"

She grinned, "This!"

And then she sprayed the perfume into Amy's face and everything went black.

Amy woke up surrounded by green. Blinking a few times to bring her brain back into focus she looked around and gasped. She was in one of the green pods.

"No..." She gasped, pushing against the glass door, "No...Doctor!" She screamed, "Doctor help me!"

She slammed her fists against the door, when it didn't budge as leaned back into the pod, gripping the wall as she raised both her feet, kicking at the door. But that didn't work either.

Looking up she saw open hoses. Probably where they pumped in the diseases. Any second now they could turn on and she would wind up like all the others.

"Doctor!" She screamed, terrified.

"_Amy_?"

She paused, "Doctor? Help me! I'm in one of the pods!"

"_Yeah. Me too._" He replied, "_I-I think I'm beside you_."

Amy groaned, "Fantastic."

"_Aren't you two lucky there was a spare_." Cassandra's spoke through the glass with a much more posh accent than she'd been using before, obviously no longer trying to pretend that she was Rose, "_Standing room only_."

"_You've stolen Rose's Body_!" The Doctor's distorted voice growled back at her.

"_Over the years, I've thought of a thousand ways to kill you, Doctor and Mrs. Willams. And now, that's exactly what I've got. One thousand diseases. They pump the patients with a top up every ten minutes. You've got about...three minutes left. Enjoy."_

_"Just let Rose and Amy go, Cassandra."_

_"I'll let Miss Tyler go. As soon as I've found someone younger and less...common." _Amy could hear her sneer through the green dome, "_Then I'll junk her with the waste. Now hushaby! It's showtime!"_

"Doctor." Amy whimpered, still kicking at the door, "Doctor, please tell me you have a way out."

"_Just hang on Amy, I'll get you out."_

_"_O-Okay." Amy let out a shaky breathe, "I believe you."

There was muffled voices outside the door. Cassandra was talking to someone, one of the cat nurses. Amy couldn't tell if it was still Novice Hame or if a different cat was out there.

They were...arguing about something. Amy wondered if the Doctor could hear them with his superior Time Lord hearing.

There was a hiss and a bang. Amy jumped back as the door hissed and opened.

She ran out of the tube, and immediately into the Doctor's arms as he got out of his pod.

"You okay?" He asked her.

Amy quickly nodded and they both turned towards Rose.

"What've you done!" He yelled at her.

Cassandra smirked, proud of herself, "Gave the system a shot of adrenaline, just to wake 'em up. See yah!"

And then she ran off.

"Don't touch them!" The Doctor yelled after her, then turned back to the Cat nurses. Matron Casp and Sister Jatt, "Whatever you do, don't touch!"

"Doctor!" Amy pulled on the Doctor's sleeve and they had to run. Cassandra was getting away.

They ran down the stairs after Cassandra and her strange alien sidekick.

"Cassandra!" Amy cried after her. The blond-haired girl didn't even slow as they moved.

But then something happened that made them all pause. Electricity ran over all the pods and with a hiss they opened.

Every single one of them.

"Oh, god." Amy looked over the railing to see thousands of zombie people crawl out of the pods.

"Oh, my god." Cassandra looked horrified.

The Doctor glared at her, "What the hell have you done?"

Cassandra shook her head, "It wasn't me!"

"One touch and you get every disease in the world, and I want that body safe, Cassandra!" He grabbed her arm, "We gotta go down"

"But there's thousands of them!" Cassandra gasped, finally sounding properly terrified.

Amy glared at her, "Now you're getting it!"

_'This building is under quarantine, Repeat, this building is under quarantine. No one may leave the premises . Repeat, No one may leave the premises."_

* * *

**A/N: So I know this is a little late. I've been so busy since I got back catching up. Plus we got 36 inches of snow in 2 days so I've been dealing with that. I'm so glad that I'm finished this semester and I'm looking forward to this break. **

**So I have said this before, but people are still asking so I'll repeat it for all the new readers who don't read old authors notes I will be writing this story up to Journey's End. So yes I will be continuing on past Doomsday. And No, I will not be continuing onto Series 5. **

**You guys are all fantastic and I'm just ecstatic with the amount of response this story i continuing to get. So review with any thoughts, questions or concerns I love hearing from you guys.**

**Until next Time,**

**-Ash**


	9. I Can See Why She Likes You

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who**

* * *

**Chapter 9: I can see Why She Likes You**

_"That's impressive. I don't want them to be impressive. I want them vulnerable with a nice Achilles Heel." - The Doctor_

* * *

"Keep going!" The Doctor pushed Rose forward as Amy half slid down the stairs, running away from the horde of Zombies chasing after them, "Go down!"

They finally hit the bottom and burst thought a door into the cellar.

Cassandra ran over to the lift and tried to open it. She cried out in frustration, "No! The lifts have closed down. That's the quarantine, nothing's moving."

"Well whose fault is that?" Amy spat, looking around, "There a door over there."

Cassandra ran over to the other door, Amy and the Doctor hot on her heels.

There was a whimper behind them and they both turned to see Cassandra's side kick surrounded by the Zombies.

He was trapped.

The Doctor started to head back, "Someone will touch him-"

"Leave him!" Cassandra grabbed his arm, pulling him back, "He's juts a clone..thing. He's only got a half life - come on!"

"Mistress!" The man cried pitifully towards Cassandra, who ignored him.

The Doctor turned back to the clone with a look of sorrow, "I'm sorry!" He called, "I can't let her escape."

Amy gave one last look back to the clone before she and the Doctor chased after Cassandra.

"My mistress!"

* * *

They found themselves in some basement laboratory. There were a few doors exiting the room and Amy immediately went up to one and opened up, before screaming and closing it.

"We're trapped!" Cassandra wailed.

"Oh shut it!" Amy glared at her.

"What're we going to do?" Cassandra asked them, looking scared.

The Doctor converge on her threateningly, "Well, for starters, you're going to leave that body."

The Doctor pointed his sonic at one of the machines.

"What's that?" Amy asked.

The Doctor sneered, "A psychograph." He explained, "It's what's keeping Cassandra inside. It's also banned on every civilized planet. You're compressing Rose to death."

"But I've got nowhere to go." Cassandra explained, exasperated, "My original skin is _dead_."

"Not my problem." The Doctor told her darkly, "You can float as atoms in the air. Now...get out!"

He pointed the screwdriver.

He narrowed his eyes, "Give her back to me!"

Cassandra rolled her eyes, "You asked for it."

And Amy could only gasp as a cloud of light seeped out of Rose's body, crossing over the room.

And into the Doctor's.

Amy put that into the back of her mind as something she would deal with later. Instead she cross the room and grabbed Rose, steadying her as she tried to focus.

"Blimey..." Rose groaned in her normal voice, "My head."

"You're okay." Amy soothed.

Rose looked around, "Where'd she go?"

Amy looked up at the Doctor and Rose followed her gaze.

"Oh, my." The Doctor straightened with a funny grin on his face, "This is...different."

"Cassandra?" Rose gapped.

Amy shook her head, "This is unbelievable.'

"Goodness me," She twitched, "I'm a _man_. Yum! So many parts! And hardly used." She wiggled around madly and Amy had to fight very hard to remember the seriousness of the situation and not burst out laughing. "Ah!" She gasped, "Ah! Two hearts! Oh, baby, I'm _beating out a samba!"_

Amy couldn't help the snort that escaped her. Rose looked at her with an open mouth and Amy looked down, abashed. "Sorry." She muttered, then turned back to Cassandra, "Get out of him."

But Cassandra had moved to checking out the Doctor's body, "Ooh, he's _slim." _She wiggled his eyebrows, "And a little bit foxy."

Amy raised an eyebrow at the small blush on Rose's cheeks and she had to hide her smile with her hand.

"You've thought so too." Cassandra wiggled his eyebrows at Rose, who's blush deepened, "I've been inside your head, you've been looking. You _like it."_

A crash echoed on the other side of the doors making them all jump.

"What do we do!" Cassandra asked, jumping up and down very frantically, waving his hands. "What would he do? What the hell would he do?!"

"Ladder!" Amy pointed behind Rose.

Cassandra pushed Rose out of the way, "Out of the way, Blondie!"

Amy rolled her eyes, letting Rose go up first and then starting up behind her.

* * *

"Cassandra." Amy huffed as they climbed the ladder behind Rose. "You have to get out of him so he can't get us out of this."

Rose's foot slipped and landed on Amy's face.

"Sorry!" She muttered, before looking back at Cassandra, "She's right! Get out of him!"

"Yap yap yap!" Cassandra shook his head and rolled his eyes, "God. it was tedious inside your head. Hormone City."

"We're gonna die if-"

Amy screamed, cutting Rose off mid sentence. She looked down and saw Matron Casp gripping her ankle firmly.

The first thing she did was check the cat for any signs of infection. When she didn't see any she started to shake widely, trying to dislodge the grip. The Cat's claws were digging into her ankle, keeping it there.

"Let go of her!" Rose screamed down.

"All of our good work!" Casp hissed, "All that healing!"

"Not my problem!" Amy glared, shaking her foot.

"The good name of the sisterhood!" Casp continued, practically foaming at the mouth she was so angry, "You have destroyed everything!"

"I didn't do anything!" Amy kicked her in the face, but the cat held on, "Talk to skin flap up there."

"Oh, please." Cassandra rolled his eyes, "Go and play with a ball of string."

"Everywhere - disease!" The Matron glared, "This is the Human World! Sickness!"

"We managed before you came along. I'm sure we'll manage after. Now, get off!" And with one final tug Amy managed to free her ankle.

She quickly climbed a few tugs of the ladder, trying to distance herself from the crazy cat lady.

Amy stopped as Matron Casp suddenly wailed. Amy looked down, as did Rose and Cassandra. Slowly boils appeared all over her face and her skin turned green.

"Amy! Get away!" Rose grabbed at her shoulder and Amy scurried up the ladder a bit further.

Matron Casp stiffened and then released the ladder. Amy looked away, nauseously remembering how far they climbed.

Looking back down Amy saw what had killed the poor cat. The zombies were right behind her, reaching up with their infected hands.

"Go!" Amy cried to Cassandra, "Go! Go!"

Cassandra quickly started to move again, whimpering madly in terror.

"_Maximum quarantine. Divert all shuttles."_

Cassandra reached the top of the ladder. She pushed against the door but it was stuck.

"Now what do we do!" She whined.

Amy growled, "Use the sonic!"

Cassandra frowned and reached into his pockets, pulling out the sonic and holding it between her forefinger and thumb. "You mean this thing?"

"Yes!" Rose cried.

"Well, I don't know how." Cassandra studied it warily, "That Doctor's hidden away all his thoughts."

Inwardly Amy knew this was probably for the best. She had no idea what would happen to Cassandra's mind should she have full access to the Doctor's thoughts. She'd probably insane...or catatonic.

Rose growled at her exasperated, "Cassandra, go back into me! The Doctor can open it! Do it!"

Cassandra rolled her eyes, "Hold on tight."

Amy grabbed Rose's legs, prepared incase the transfer caused her to fall.

The same energy leapt into Rose, who's entire posture changed, "Oh...Oh, chavtastic again. Open it!"

The Doctor took a second to gain his sense back. Then he glared at Cassandra, aiming his Sonic Screwdriver, "Not, 'till you get out of her!"

Cassandra hissed, "We need the Doctor."

"Oh for christ's sake!" Amy growled, "Go into me!"

"Don't you dare!" The Doctor threatened. "I order you to leave her!"

Cassandra was apparently more worried about the sonic then anything and leapt back into his form.

"No matter how difficult the situation, there is no need to shout!"

"Cassandra, get out of him!" Rose glared.

"For christ's sake." Amy looked down at the slowly approaching zombies, "Look I don't want to rush things but they're right on our tail."

Cassandra looked down, equally as worried. "But I can't go into you or the ginger, he simply refuses - he's so rude."

"I don't care!" Rose looked down and back up frantically, "Just do something."

Cassandra looked down, slightly disgusted, "Oh, I am _so_ gonna regret this."

Then the energy went down, past Rose, past Amy.

And into a Zombie Creature.

"Oh, sweet lord." The Zombie creature looked down at herself with a posh accent that was very out of place, "I look _disgusting_."

"Wonderful." Amy muttered, but turned up to the Doctor, who after quickly checking them over, started to open the door.

He climbed off the ladder and into the hall, turning to hold out a hand for Rose, "Nice to have you back."

Amy quickly followed and the Doctor grabbed her hand.

"Likewise." Amy responded to him. He gave her a cheery grin and started to move to close the hatch.

But before he sealed it, a burst of energy came through the door, slamming into Rose and she fell against the wall.

"Rose!" Amy cried, crouching beside the girl, who was blinking rapidly.

The Doctor sealed the door and whipped around, glaring daggers, "That was your last warning, Cassandra!"

But instead of her usually snarky response, Cassandra just stared ahead blankly.

For a minute Amy was worried that Cassandra had permanently damaged Rose in some way mentally, but after a few seconds she took in a shaky breath.

"Inside her head," She whispered quietly, "They're so alone...they keep reaching out, just to hold us...all their lives and they've never been touched."

The Doctor sighed and shook his head, reluctantly holding out his hand for Cassandra to take.

She looked up at him with Rose's eyes, before pursing her lips and grabbing his hand, getting yanked to her feet.

Behind them you could hear the banging on the elevator doors as the infected tried to get through. Amy winced, "We should go."

"Ward 26." The Doctor pointed down the hall, "This way."

* * *

They opened the door, only to find Frau Clovis, brandishing a chair like a weapon at them.

"Woah!" Amy jumped back, holding up her arms, "We're good!"

"We're safe!" The Doctor promised, pushing up his sleeves to show his arm, "We're Safe! We're safe! We're clean! We're clean! Look."

"Show me your skin!" She demanded.

"Look!" Amy held up her arms.

The Doctor waved his hands, "If we'd been touched, we'd be dead!"

Frau Clovis nodded and slowly lowered the chair.

The Doctor pushed past her into the room, looking around, "So, how's it going up here? What's the status?"

Frau frowned, back to her severe self, "There's nothing but silence from the other wards. I think we're the only ones left. And I've been trying to override the quarantine."

"That's dumb." Amy told her as Clovis fiddled with a small computer, "There is a disease out there you know."

She ignored her, "If I can trip a signal over to New New York, they can send a private executive squad.'

"Amy's right, you can't do that." The Doctor told her, "If they forced entry, they'd break the quarantine."

She hissed angrily, "I am not dying here!"

"We can't let a single particle of disease get out!" The Doctor zoomed in on her, "There is ten million people out there in that city! They'd all be at risk! Now, _turn that off."_

Frau bristled, "Not if it gets me out."

Amy rolled her eyes, "Oh give me that." She pulled it out of her hands and dropped it on the floor, smashing it with the heel of her foot.

The Doctor gave her a look, "Was that necessary?"

"Stopped the signal, didn't it?" Amy raised an eyebrow and he shook his head, looking back at the Frau, who was glaring daggers at Amy.

"You've killed us all!"

Amy shook her head, "No,_ you _would have kill us all, and everybody out there, with your stupidity."

"Amy, enough." The Doctor held up a hand, then turned to the others, "Rose, Amy, Novice Hame, everyone! Excuse me your grace - get me intravenous solutions for every single disease! Move it!"

Amy immediately got the _theory_ of what the Doctor was planning, she had learned quite a lot from her time living with a nurse.

She ran and grabbed armfuls of the solution. She was really glad they were colour coded as she brought them over to the Doctor, who grabbed them, moving them into a pile.

He then tied them all around himself with the ropes. Cassandra attached the solutions to the ropes, so they hung all around him.

"How's that? Will that do?" The Doctor asked.

"I don't know!" Cassandra frowned, "Will it do for what?"

The Doctor opened the doors for the lift and looked down.

Cassandra shook ehr head, "The lifts aren't working." She reminded him.

The Doctor continued to peer down the shaft. Amy groaned, "Please don't tell me your doing what I think you're gonna do."

"Can't promise that." He winked, "Now the lift's aren't _moving_, different then not working."

He moved back, bracing himself for a running start.

"Here we go!"

Cassandra frowned as he stuck his screwdriver between his teeth, "But you're not going to-"

Amy yelped, covering her mouth as the Doctor took a running started and jumped into the elevator shaft. She ran over to the shaft to see the Doctor clipping himself into the wires.

Amy stared at him, "This is insane."

"Yep." The Doctor agreed.

Cassandra crossed her arms, "What do you think you're doing?!"

He looked at her like she was thick, "I'm going down." He told her, obviously.

Amy raised both eyebrows, "I can see that."

He pulled his sonic screwdriver and started to fix the wench. "Come on!" He told them.

"What?" Amy looked at him, "No, no no." She chuckled darkly.

"Yes, yes yes." He looked at her expectantly.

"Not in a million years." Cassandra agreed with Amy.

The Doctor sighed, "I need you two down there with me. What do you think?" He gave Cassandra an award winning smile, "If you're so desperate to stay alive...why don't you live a little?"

"Seal the door!" They whipped around to see Frau Clovis at the door in a panic.

Cassandra turned towards the Doctor and swallowed, before running and jumping onto the Doctor with a scream. he quickly steadied her.

"You're completely mad!" Cassandra glared, before a soft smirk appeared, "I can see why she likes you."

The Doctor smirked back, before looking back at Amy, "Come on!"

"I think I'll take my chanced with the zombies."

"Amy!" He eyeballed her, "Now."

"Fine!" Amy glared, and she closed her eyes and took a running jump. She clung to the Doctor and Cassandra.

"Unf." Cassandra hissed, "Care to loose some weight, ginger."

"Watch it, bitc-"

"Going down!" The Doctor interrupted.

And then they were falling.

Amy could hear screaming but she wasn't sure whose it was. Actually she was pretty sure it was all three of them. The speed was a good factor, because quickly the wench activated and they slowed down.

"Ugh." Amy groaned, her face white, "We're gonna have to go back up there later for my stomach."

"That's one way to lose weight." Cassandra agreed.

The Doctor nodded and shifted the solutions, "Now, listen - when I say so, take hold of that lever." He pointed to the lever on the other side.

"There's still a quarantine down there." Cassandra argued, "We can't- "

"Hold that lever!" He shouted back.

Cassandra rolled her eyes. Amy walked over to the lever, nodding, "He's always like that."

"I'm cooking up a cocktail." The Doctor ignored Amy as he worked, "I know a bit about medicine myself."

He ripped the top of each package, spilling the contents into a clear container which already had a clear sort of liquid.

With shock Amy realized the liquid was the disinfectant for the lift.

"Now..." The Doctor nodded, once he'd finished, "That lever's going to resist. But keep it in position."

He opened a trapdoor to the lift.

"Hold onto it with everything you've got."

"What about you?" Cassandra asked.

He grinned, nodding, "I've got an appointment. The Doctor _is in!"_

He dropped into the lift and opened the door with his sonic. Amy could hear the groaning of all the infected people on the other side.

"I'm in here, come on!" The Doctor prodded them, urging them to come forward.

Cassandra gasped, "Don't tell them!"

"Pull that lever!"

Amy walked over and grabbed the lever, pulling it and activating the disinfectant. "Is it working?" She yelled down.

"Come and get me, come on! I'm in here, come on!"

"_Commence stage on - disinfection.'_

Amy laughed as she heard the sound of the chemicals pouring over the Doctor as he's soaked to the bone.

"Come on, come on! All they wanna do is pass it on. Pass it on!"

"Pass on what?" Cassandra asked, looking down into the elevator, "Pass on what?"

"Pass it on!"

Finally the disinfectant ran out. Amy quickly lowered herself into the elevator. The Doctor rubbed his hair, making shaking out the chemicals. He jumped up and down.

Amy turned around and saw the zombies. They were all touching each other and wherever they touched smoked raised.

"What's happening." Amy asked him.

The Doctor laughed, "I cured them."

One of the women cautious came closer to the Doctor, as if expecting him to run away any second. But the Doctor just opened his arms, inviting her.

"That's right!" The Doctor said gently, "Hey, hey! There we go, sweetheart! Ay? Look at him..." He ushered her off to a man who also hugged her gently. "Go on, that's it. That's it. It's a new sub-species, Cassandra! Amy! A brand new form of life! New Humans! Look at them, look!"

"New New Humans." Amy giggled, looking at the new people as they walked around, touching each other and spreading the cure.

"Grown by cats! Kept in the dark, fed by tubes...but completely, completely _Alive." _He pointed at Cassandra, "You can't deny them, because you helped create them."

Cassandra rolled her eyes, crossing her arms and looking incredibly nervous.

"The human race just keeps on going. Keeps on changing. Life will out!"

* * *

"_All staff will present themselves to the officers for immediate arrest. I repeat - immediate arrest. All new life forms will be catalogued and taken into care."_

Amy watched as Novice Hame was handcuffed by the NNYPD and taken in custody. The Cat nurse turned back to looked at them with sad, remorseful eyes, before finally being led away.

"_All visitors to the hospital will be required to make a statement to the NNYPD."_

"Well that's our cue to leave." Amy sighed.

But the Doctor just froze, remembering something, "The Face of Boe!"

Then he ran off towards Ward 26. Amy groaned, grabbing Cassandra's arm, "Come on."

* * *

They approached the Face of Boe, who was much more awake then the last time they'd seen him. He seemed much more alive then he had as well.

"You were supposed to be dying?" The Doctor smiled at him.

"_There are better things to do today. Dying can wait."_

_"_Oh, I hate telepathy," Cassandra whined, "Just what I need, a head full of big face."

"Oh, shut up." Amy rolled her eyes at Cassandra. The Doctor gave her an appreciative glance, before turning back to the Face of Boe.

"_I have grown tired with the universe, Doctor, but you have taught me to look at it anew."_

The Doctor knelt in front of the glass, putting one hand on the jar, "There are legends you know, saying that you're millions of years old."

The Boekind laughed, "_There are? That would be impossible." _

Amy couldn't help[p but feel that it wasn't as impossible as the head was making it out.

"Wouldn't it just." The Doctor said wistfully, "I got the impression...there was something you wanted to tell me..."

"_A great secret." _He confirmed

"So the legends say."

The Face of Boe smiled his face ever so slightly so that it looked like he was smirking, "_It can wait_."

"Oh," The Doctor pouted, "Does it have to?"

Amy felt something inside her stir as she remembered the last time she had seen him. She walked forward, "Hey um...Boe?" She said, not entirely sure what to call him. She felt a rush of amusement in her head. "Last time we spoke, you said a name-"

"_River Song."_

Amy turned to the Doctor who was looking at her in confusion. Obviously he hadn't heard what the boekind had spoken, which made her breath out in relief.

"Yeah." She nodded, "How did you know...do you know her?"

"_We're both travelers." _The Face of Boe said, cryptic as ever "_We've crossed path's on occasion."_

Amy rolled her eyes, "Any way I could get that in English?"

The Face of Boe chuckled deeply in her mind, before turning his head ever so slightly so he was looking at the Doctor. "_We shall meet again, Doctor, for the third time...for the last time...and the truth shall be told. until that day..."_

A light shimmered around the jar and the Face of Boe teleported away.

The Doctor looked at the spot where the Boekind had been a second before, vaguely impressed, "That is enigmatic. That-That is - That is textbook enigmatic."

He nodded to himself and stood up, looking at Amy briefly, but not questioning her on what she had asked the Face of Boe. Finally he focussed his eyes on Cassandra who was inspecting her nails. "And now for you."

"But..." Cassandra looked between Amy and the Doctor desperately, "Everything's happy. Everything's fine...can't you just leave me?"

"You've lived long enough. Leave that body and end it Cassandra."

Cassandra held up a hand to her mouth and a sob leaked through. Amy honestly couldn't tell if it was real or fake, but judging from her earlier actions, Cassandra wasn't that great of an actress.

"I don't want to die!" She cried.

The Doctor sighed, "No one does."

"Help me!" Cassandra begged.

The Doctor shook his head, "We can't."

"Mistress!"

Amy jumped and turned around, gapping. It was Cassandra's little sidekick. The one they had left in the basement when they were running from the Zombies.

"Ah!" Cassandra said, uninterested, "You're alive."

"I kept myself safe. For you mistress."

Cassandra did a double take, studying the little clone creature with new interest.

"Oh, no.' Amy shook her head, "No, no, no you don't."

"A body..." Cassandra smirked, "And not just that, a _volunteer_."

"Don't you dare!" The Doctor warned, "He's got a life of his own."

"But I worship the mistress!" The clone assured him. "I welcome her!"

"You can't!" The Doctor yelled, "Cassandra you-"

But he was interrupted by a burst of energy lunging from Rose's body and into Chips. Rose fell forwards with a yelp and the Doctor rush forward to catch her.

"Oh! You all right?" The Doctor asked her gently.

Rose paused, but then fell over again and the Doctor grabbed her, pulling her upright.

"Whoa!" The Doctor grinned, "Okay?"

"Yeah..." Rose shook her head slightly, trying to get her bearing. She looked up at the Doctor who was grinning, looking slightly dazed, "Hello!"

"Hello!" The Doctor gave her he most genuine grin he'd had all day, "Welcome back."

"Oh sweet lord, I'm a walking doodle." Cassandra held up her marked arms with a an eye roll and a smirk.

The Doctor looked extremely aggravated, "You can't stay in there. I'm sorry, Cassandra, but that's not fair. I can take you to the City. They can build you a sink tank and you can stand trial for what you've done."

"Well, that would be rather dramatic.' Cassandra pouted, "Possibly my finest hour. And certainly my finest hat." Amy glanced at the Doctor, confused, "But, I'm afraid we don't have time. Poor little chip is only a half-life. And he's been through so much. His heart is racing so. He's failing. I don't think he's going to las-"

And then the clone's legs gave way and Cassandra fell to the ground. The Doctor rushed forward and pulled them up/

"You all right?"

"i'm fine." She whispered. They all looked at her in concern. "I'm dying. But...that's fine."

"It is?" Amy raised an eyebrow.

Cassandra nodded, "Yeah."

The Doctor looked at her calmly, "I can take you to the city."

"No, you won't." Cassandra waved him off, "Everything's new on this planet. There's no place for chip and me anymore. You're right, Doctor. It's time to die."

Rose looked down at Cassandra, looking really upset.

Cassandra swallowed, "And that's good."

Amy helped the Doctor drag the clone to her feet. "Come on." The Doctor sighed, "There's one last thing I can do."

* * *

He brought them to a party. A small party, it looked like just a small gathering. A dozen different socialites.

Chip was now wearing a black cloak, wrapped around his body to hide his dying form. Cassandra looked around the room in a daze, looking on the verge of tears.

"Thank you." Cassandra whispered thickly.

The Doctor nodded, "Just go. And don't look back."

"Good luck." Rose added.

Cassandra walked into the party, up to a blond women who was chatting very loudly in a very familiar voice.

"And if you'd actually seen them, they were shocked! But don't quote me on that. Oh, naughty. À bientôt!"

"Excuse me." Chip approached herself nervously, "Lady Cassandra..."

"I'm sorry." Cassandra looked at Chip politely but disdainfully, "I don't need anything right now - I'm fine, thank you."

She turned away, but Chip stopped her, "No -I just wanted to say...you look beautiful."

Cassandra stared at him, looking very pleased, "Well. That's very kind, you strange little thing. Thank you very much."

"I mean it." He stepped forward, staring her right in the eye, "You look...so beautiful."

Cassandra looked extremely touched, "Thank you." She whispered.

And with that the clone's body failed and Chip fell to the floor in a lump. Amy put a hand over her mouth, trying not to cry.

"Oh, my lord." Cassandra yelled alarmed, kneeling over beside him, "Are you alright? What is it? What's wrong? Someone get some help!" She gathered him in her arms, "Call a medic or something, quickly."

"Who is he?" One of the women asked.

"I don't know! He just came up to me. I don't even know his name. He just collapsed. I think he's dying. Someone do something! I've got you, sweetheart...it's all right...there you are...there you are, i've got you...it'll be all right. There, there you poor little thing."

The Doctor grabbed rose's hand, and then Amy's and gently lead them back to the TARDIS.

He gave one last long look through the door before gently closing it, leaving Cassandra and the entire pray behind.

* * *

**A/N: So a few chapter's ago I posted that we got 36 inches of snow, which was actually a typo as I meant 36 cm (way less), but seeing as it literally has not stop snowing in 2 weeks I can now say that we have at least 36 inches, if not more, of snow. We are running out of places to put it. 2 weeks ago I accidentally opened the sunroof in my car and a foot of snow poured in and it STILL HASN'T MELTED. It dropped down to -45 a few days ago and I still haven't melted.**

**Christmas Special Guys - There'll be spoilers here, so If you haven't seen it scroll to the bottom.**

**SPOILER ZONE**

**Okay so I cried. Like so much, but at the same time I was really happy the whole time. There was a couple things I was confused about, but I'll talk about that later. First of all: THE WHOUFFLE. Oh dear lord, it was so beautiful, friendly reminder that they were naked for much of the touchy stuff. I think Clara was so fantastic this episode and I love her and I wanted to hug her so much.**

**I really wanted him to keep the Cyberhead, Handles. I legit loved it so much and I teared up a bit when it died. It was just so cute.**

**The Silence Plotline: Can we talk about this. Like forever I've been so confused about the silence and finally they gave me the answer to the questions I needed to know. Who who the silence? Where did they come from? Why do they hate the Doctor? Where did they hear this question? Etc. Etc. And I thought it was cool to make the Daleks the villains in the end. Cause really the Daleks have played a fairly small role in Matt Smiths time and It's good to see them back.**

**Gallifrey: So I totally forgot about the regeneration during DT's time where he didn't change. Whoops. So It turns out that he _was_ out of regenerations. So HA I was right a few chapters ago when I fucked up. Suck it. But yes, so River didn't transfer her regenerations, which I was surprised at. I'm guessing that Moffat specifically didn't go with that because so many people thought that would be it. I like this too, the Time Lords sending extra regeneration energy. Personally I thought it was gonna be a river thing and that the Time Lords would send a Time Lord through (Possibly a new companion?) Which would have been awesome, but it didn't happen.**

**Peter Capaldi was amazing, which I never doubted. That last line made everything better slightly. Also Clara's face in the end there was so freaking perfect I love her so much.**

**And of course the thing you're all waiting for: Amy. Dear lord my heart just stopped. I had a fleeting thought that maybe they'd get Karen Gillan in but I never actually believed they'd do it and I'm so happy that I cried. Honest to god that was the bit where I sobbed the hardest.**

**Now for the thing I'm confused about. So if the Doctor Never died on trenzalore, then they never went to his grave, and Clara never got scattered into his timeline, and he never met her in the Dalek Asylum or Victorian London, and therefore never went looking for her and therefore the entirety of Clara doesn't make any kind of sense whatsoever. But I'm not going to dig to much into it because it could be the start of a plot point for the 12th Doctor, so that's exciting.**

**SPOILER'S OVER YOU MAY RESUME OMG THIS AUTHORS NOTE IS SO LONG I'M SO SORRY GUYS.**

**So I know a lot of you already know this (as you got the email from author alerts) but I wrote a couple one-shots based on TOTD. I know a lot of people dislike promotion on other stories but what can I say...I'm shameless. They're both Whouffle (although one only hints at it) so if that's not your cup of tea don't read.**

**ONE MORE THING BEFORE THIS UNGODLY AUTHOR'S NOTE IS OVER.**

**I know this episode is filler. The next one will be two, ad the third for a bit. The thing is that I'm slowly adding hints of plot until a bit later into the series. I did the same for the first series as well. But I'll still have some plot, which will build a bit more in the next few episodes. Because this was such a filler I kept it as one long chapter instead of splitting into two. These first two were just such cute ten/Rose episodes I didn't want to change them too much.**

**And I think that's everything.**

**Anon Review Replies**

**Flygrrl: Actually Journey's end is the Series 4 Finale, and that's where I'll be finishing this.**

**Misty: I know your finals are done by now, but I hope you did good! **

**Thank you guys all so much for the reviews! I cannot believe that I'm one away from 150 already. Like Im just astounded. Keep up the good work you guys! Review with any thoughts, concerns, or questions!**

**Until Next Time,**

**-Ash**


	10. 1879, Same Difference

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who**_

* * *

**Chapter 10: 1879, Same Difference**

"You've got a time machine. What do you need museums for?" - Amy Pond

* * *

Amy and Rose stood in Rose's pink bedroom as they went through all the clothes they owned. The Doctor had given Amy enough money to buy some necessities and various clothes, but she had depended on the TARDIS wardrobe for most of her outfits.

However, the TARDIS was stubbornly refusing to give them anything except for the hight of fashion...for the 19th century.

"How about this?" Rose held up a jean skirt and suspenders over a pink shirt.

Amy nodded, "It'll work." She looked down and grabbed some basic blue jeans, before turning to Rose, "Have any shirts I could use?"

"Er-" Rose made a face, "Nothing that would fit you. You're very...tall."

Amy nodded in understanding. She stood an impressive half foot taller than Rose. Her own shirts looked like dresses on the 20-year-old blond girl.

Sighing mournfully, Amy picked up a tank top and threw it on, "This will have to do. I just really hope the Doctor doesn't land in the winter."

Rose nodded, looking at her own outfit, which was also very summer friendly. Both of their jackets were still getting cleaned after a rather unfortunate incident with an alien bug on Dalthis IV.

Together they rolled their eyes and walked towards the TARDIS control room.

"What do you think, will this do?" Rose asked the Doctor, plopping her clothing bag back on the TARDIS floor. They'd have to head back to Jackie's soon for laundry. Amy had no idea how the Doctor kept his clothes clean because she had never found a laundry room on board.

She was fairly certain the TARDIS just made him new clothes whenever his got dirty.

"In the later 1970?" The Doctor scanned their outfits dubiously, "You'd be better off in a bin bag."

"Oi!" Amy laughed, "Thanks."

He gave them a cheeky smile and held up a CD, "Hold on, listen to this."

He pushed the CD into the player on the console. Rose giggled as 'Hit me With your Rhythm Stick' blared through invisible speakers.

The Doctor half danced around the console, "Iam Dury and the Blockheads. Number One in 1979!"

Rose shook her head, "You're a punk!" She accused.

"_it's good to be a lunatic.." _The Doctor sang along with a grin.

"That's what you are!" Rose continued, "A big old punk with a bit of Rockabilly thrown in."

The Doctor paused and gave her a huge smile, "Would you like to see him?"

Amy wondered if this was the Doctor asking Rose on a date. She smirked as Rose opened and closed her mouth a few times.

"How d'you mean?...In concert?"

"What else is a TARDIS for?" The Doctor smirked at her. "I could take you to the Battle of Trafalgar...the first anti-gravity Olympics...Caesar crossing the Rubicon..or...Ian Dury at the Top Rank, Sheffield, England, Earth, 21st November, 1979? What do you think?"

"Sheffied it is!" Rose giggled.

Amy looked at The Doctor and Rose with a smirk of her own, "You know what." She started, "How about you leave me in town...I need to pick up some things."

The Doctor narrowed his eyes at her over Rose's head and Amy gave him an evil grin.

"Are you sure?" Rose asked, missing the exchange between the two.

Amy turned her attention back to Rose, "Absolutely, you two enjoy your...date."

Rose turned red and started to stutter and the Doctor just shook his head at her in frustration.

"It-It's not a...a date." Rose whispered the last bit like it was a curse word.

"Oh, Rose." Amy grinned, "You're cute."

"Hold on tight!" The Doctor interrupted their conversation by starting up the TARDIS. Amy quickly grabbed the console before she fell over.

The Doctor reached out under the console and grabbed a hammer, he then slammed it down on the console to the beat of the music, shouting.

The TARDIS gave off some very annoyed noises. Rose picked up on them and yelled, "Stop!"

And then everything stopped and they all went crashing to the floor, laughing hysterically.

Amy gripped the console, pushing herself up, "That's was insane." She croaked out.

The Doctor stood up with a jump, "1979. Hell of a year!" He reached down and grabbed Rose's arm, pulling her up. He grabbed his jacket, "China Invades Vietnam...The Muppet Movie! Here you go Amy," He handed her some money, "Don't spend it all in one place! Margaret Thatcher...urgh...Skylab falls to Earth...with a little help from me, nearly took off my thumb!"

He stepped out of the TARDIS and Amy froze, quickly putting her hands up. Rose did the same.

"I like my thumb," The Doctor continued, oblivious, "I need my thumb, I'm very attached to..."

He faltered, finally noticing the situation.

"My thumb..." He finished, slowly putting his hands up along with Amy and Rose.

Surrounding them in red were soldiers. Scottish from the look of it, with their guns raised high at their heads.

"1879!" The Doctor said with realization, but shrugging, "Same difference."

"1879?" Amy remembered the TARDIS wardrobe, "Huh."

"You will explain your presence." The leader spoke with a thick Scottish accent, "And the nakedness of these girls."

Amy looked down at her and Rose's outfits mournfully.

"Are we in Scotland!" The Doctor replied in an equally thick Scottish accent. He turned to Amy, "Right at home, you are."

Amy have him a half-smile, still a bit nervous about the guns.

"How can you be ignorant about this?" The Captain asked him.

The Doctor paused, "Oh, I'm - I'm dazed and confused. I've been chasing this...this wee naked child over hill and over dale with my sister. Isn't that right, yah...timorous beastie."

Rose stared at him in hatred before turning to the soldiers, "Ooch, aye!" She started. Amy winced at the terrible accent, "I've been oot and aboot."

"No..." Amy shook her head.

"No, don't do that." The Doctor agreed.

Rose looked at him and continued, "Hotts mon!"

"No, really don't. Really."

Rose paused, finally getting it and decided just not to say anything at all.

The Captain stared him down suspiciously, "Will you identify yourself, sir?"

"I'm Doctor James McCrimmon." The Doctor said with a small smirk, like he was sharing an inside joke with himself, "This is my sister Amelia. From the...township of Balamory. Eh...I have my credentials, if I may."

He gestured to his coat pocket and the Captain nodded. The Doctor reached in a grabbed his Psychic Paper, showing it to them.

"As you can see, A Doctorate from the University of Edinburgh. I trained under Doctor Bell himself."

"Let them approach."

Amy frowned, looking behind the soldiers to see where the voice had come from. It was a female, but Amy couldn't see who as she was seated inside a very decorative carriage.

The Captain eyes them up and down, still suspicious, "I don't think that's wise ma'am."

"Let them approach." Th voice was more stern.

The Doctor gestured towards the carriage questioningly. The Captain reluctantly nodded, "You will approach the carriage. And show all due deference."

Amy raised an eyebrow and walked towards the carriage, curious as to who was inside. The Doctor saluted the captain mockingly and followed.

One of the soldiers opened the door and Amy had to fight not to gasp.

The Doctor smiled gently, "Rose Tyler, Amy Wi-McCrimmon. Might I introduce her Majesty Queen Victoriea. Empress of India and Defender of the Faith."

Rose curtseyed, her face aflame, "Rose Tyler, Ma'am. And my apologies...for being so naked."

Amy did the same, giving the Doctor an annoyed look, "Amy McCrimmon. And...same."

Queen Victoria dismissed them, "I've had five daughters. It's nothing to me. But you, Doctor...show me these credentials."

The Doctor handed her the Psychic paper and she studied it for a moment, before handing it back.

"Why didn't you say so immediately? It states clearly here that you have been appointed by the Lord Provost as my protector."

"Does it?" The Doctor grabbed the paper back and studied it, "Yes, it does! Good! Good! Um...then let me ask - why is Your Majesty traveling by road when there's a train all the way to Aberdeen?"

Queen Victoria pursed her lips, "A tree on the line."

"An accident?"

She gave him a look, "I am the Queen of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland. Everything around me tends to be planned."

The Doctor looked shocked, "An assassination attempt?"

"What, seriously?" Rose gapped, "There's people out to kill yah."

"Rose." Amy whispered, "She's the _Queen."_

Queen Victoria nodded gently, "I'm quite used to staring down the barrel of a gun."

Behind them the Captain had climbed back up onto his horse, "Sir Robert Macleish lives but ten miles hence. We'll send word ahead, he'll shelter us for tonight, then we can reach Balmoral tomorrow."

The Queen nodded then looked over the group, "This Doctor and his sister and their...timorous beastie will come with us."

Amy tried not to smile at Rose's scowl.

"Yes, Ma'am." The Captain sighed, "We'd better get moving - it's almost nightfall."

"Indeed." The Queen looked around the countryside, "And there are stories of wolves in these parts. Fanciful tales intended to scare the children. But good for the blood, I think. Drive on!"

Rose, Amy and the Doctor walked behind the carriage, which went slow enough that they could easily keep up.

"How come you get to be his sister and I have to be the 'Timorous Beastie." Rose muttered moodily.

"Well..." Amy grinned as they walked, "You could be his sister too, if you wanted."

"No!" Rose said, a little bit to quickly, before blushing, "It's fine."

Amy laughed, her hair flying around in the wind. She once again looked over to Rose to see her shorter locks only fluttering slightly in her face.

"It's funny though," Rose said louder so the Doctor could hear, "Cos you say 'assassination' and you just think of Kennedy and stuff. Not her."

"1879." The Doctor mused, "She's had...Ooo...six attempts on her life? And I'll tell you something else...We just met _Queen Victoria_!"

"I know!" Rose giggled excitedly.

"What a laugh."

"She was just sitting there."

"Like a stamp."

"I want her to say, '_We are not amused.' _I bet you five quid I can make her say it."

"Well, if I gambled on that, It'd be an abuse on my privileges of a traveller in time."

Amy laughed, "Since when has that been an issue for you. You once bet against Rory's dad on a football game which you had actually been to."

Rose stuck her tongue between her teeth at the Doctor's pout and raised the stakes, "Ten quid?"

"Done."

"Well I'm in." Amy chuckled, "She seemed very...relaxed. Not as stern as I thought she'd be."

"Yes, well." Rose grinned, "When we leave you'll both owe me Ten Quid."

* * *

Amy never really realized how long ten miles was until she had walked it. By the time they had reached the manor she wanted to collapsed into a bed and sleep for days.

The manor itself was beautiful. Victorian (obviously) with large windows and at the top there was a huge telescope sticking out and pointed into the heavens. Above the door there was a wooden sign proclaiming this 'Torchwood Manor.'

One of the foremen opened the door and The Queen exited.

A very well dressed man walked down the steps ,"Your Majesty."

"Sir Robert." The Queen nodded politely at him, "My apologies for the emergency. And how is Lady Isobel?"

The man looked at the Queen nervously, "She's...indisposed, I'm afraid she's gone to Edinburgh for the season. And she's taken the cook with her- the kitchens are barely stocked...I wouldn't blame Your Majesty if you wanted to ride on."

The Doctor cocked his head, studying the bald men standing behind Sir Robert. Amy looked at them and tried to see whatever the Doctor was looking at, but couldn't see anything wrong with them.

"Oh, not at all!" Queen Victoria replied cheerfully, not seeing how nervous Sir Robert was. "I've had quite enough carriage exercise. And this is...charming. If rustic. It's my first visit to this house. My late husband spoke of it often. The Torchwood estate. Now, shall we go inside."

Sir Robert looked around reluctantly.

"And please..." Queen Victoria looked our way, "Excuse the naked girls."

"Sorry..." Rose mumbled. Amy just crossed her arms in frustration. This is what they get for not listening to the TARDIS. The ship was going to give them an earful when they got back.

"She's a feral child." The Doctor continued in his Scottish accent. Rose shook in head in angry disbelief, "I bought her for sixpence in old London Town. It was her or the Elephant Man, so..."

"Oh..." Amy rubbed her forehead, "You are _so _in the Dog House after this one."

The Doctor looked down at her, "What dog house? I don't have a dog house on the TARDIS, well I used to, a Robotic Dog House, but I had to eject it..."

"Shut up." Amy held up a hand.

"He think's he funny." Rose spoke up, sounding less than pleased, "But I'm _so_ not amused." The Doctor raised both eyebrows. Rose looked direction at Queen Victoria, "What do you think, Ma'am."

Queen Victoria stared at her strangely, "It hardly matters. Shall we proceed."

The group started to make their way and Rose turned to the Doctor, "So close." He just shook his head, amused, and they began to follow the group.

"Makerson and Ramsey, you will escort the Property. Hurry up." The Captain ordered.

"Yes, sir." The soldiers spoke. Amy looked over and tried to get an idea of what the 'property' was.

It was just a small wooden box, but whatever was inside it must be worth a fortune if they were this secretive about it.

"What's in there, then?" The Doctor asked.

The Captain sneered at him, "Property of the crown. You will dismiss any further thoughts, sir." The Doctor pulled at face at them, and Amy giggled, "The rest of you go to the rear of the house. Assume your designated positions."

"You heard the order. Positions, sir."

Amy sighed, looking at the Torchwood Manor, hoping that they had a lot of food, and very comfortable beds.

* * *

**A/N: Another update? Say what? Yeah this was a super fillery chapter and I didn't have to work today so I could finish it. But Happy New Years Eve everybody. It's really weird how some of you are in 2014 and some of you are in 2013.**

**I honest to god have nothing to say here because I said it all last chapter. But there is some good news. IT FINALLY STOPPED SNOWING. Like after weeks of none stop snowing it's finally done.**

**Anon Review Replies**

**JuliaGulia17: I actually laughed really hard at the story about your brother. My mom didn't used to watch it so whenever it was on she'd been really confused.**

**Thank you all for the awesome response! Please review with any questions, concerns, or thoughts. I love you all!**

**Until Next Time.**

**-Ash**


	11. The Empire of the Wolf

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who**

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Empire of the Wolf**

_"No. I am a stupid selfish man. Always have been. I should have made you go. I should never have come here." - The Doctor_

* * *

They were taken along with Queen Victoria on a tour of the manor. Amy had to admit that she was impressed. It was extremely beautiful, filled with silks and polish wood. She could see herself living in a place like this. It was very...fairy tale.

Soon they were brought into the Observatory, which you could see from the exterior of the house.

"This, I take it." The Queen studied the telescope, which took up the majority of the room, "Is the Famous _Endeavor."_

"All my father's work." Sir Robert nodded, "Built by hand in his final years. Became something of an obsession - he spent his money on this rather than caring for the house...or himself."

The Doctor smiled, looking at it up and down. Amy could see he was begging to pull it apart and play with it.

"I wish I'd met him." The Doctor said politely, "I like him. That thing's beautiful - can I um...?" He gestures to it.

"Help yourself."

The Doctor nearly wet himself with excitement as he jumped over to the telescope, examining the wheel next to it, "What did he model it on?"

Sir Robert looked lost, "I know nothing about it. To be Honest, most of us thought him a little...shall we say, eccentric." The Doctor gave him a laugh, "I wish now I'd spent more time with him. And listen to his stories."

The Doctor frowned, looking over it a couple times and peering through it, "It's a bit rubbish."

Amy looked at him with narrowed eyes, If he got them arrested because he insulted somebody she was going to kill him.

"How many prisms has it got?" The Doctor looked confused, "Way too many. The Magnification's gone right over the top, that's stupid kind of a- am I being rude again?" He lowered his voice so only Rose and Amy could hear.

"Yep." Rose told him.

"But it's pretty!" The Doctor quickly corrected himself, "It's very...pretty." Rose patted him on the arm in encouragement.

Queen Victoria grinned, "And the imagination of it should be applauded."

"Mm!" Rose nodded, "Thought you might disapprove, Your majesty. Stargazing. Isn't that a bit fanciful? You could easily...not be amused or something...? No?"

Amy held up a hand to her mouth to try and stop the laugh that was bubbling to escape.

The Queen looked at Rose without a care, "This device surveys the infinite work of God." The Doctor looked at Rose with a smile, "What could be finer? Sir Robert's father was an example to us all. A polymath. Steeped in astronomy and sciences, yet equally well versed in folklore and fairytales."

"Stars and Magic." The Doctor grinned, "I like him more and more."

He continued his way around the telescope as Queen Victoria continued, "Oh, my late husband enjoyed his company." She turned to look at Rose and Amy, "Prince Albert himself was acquainted with many rural superstitions, coming as he did from Saxe Coburg."

The Doctor leaned over to them, "That's Bavaria." He whispered and they nodded in understanding.

The Queen turned to Sir Robert, "When Albert was told about your local wolf, he was transported."

That caught the Doctor's attention as he wandered back over to them, tugging his ear, "So, what's this wolf, then?"

Sir Robert paused, looking disconcerted, "It's just a story."

"Then tell it." The Doctor urged.

Sir Robert glanced around uncomfortably. Amy saw his eyes fly over to one of his servants, then back to the Queen, "It's said that-"

"Excuse me, Sir" One of the servants, the same one Sir Robert had glanced at, interrupted, "Perhaps her Majesty's party could retire to their rooms. It's almost dark."

Amy caught the Doctor's eyes, noting that he to had caught onto the extremely obvious interruption.

None of the others seemed perturbed by it thought, and Sir Robert nodded in agreement, "Of course. Yes, of course."

"And then supper." Victoria nodded, "And...could we find some appropriate clothes for Miss Tyler and Miss McCrimmon. I'm tired of Nakedness."

* * *

Amy hummed to herself as she opened the wardrobe, going though the various dresses and hats until she found one that she liked.

She held it up to herself as Rose wrinkled her nose at a pale brown dress, which she quickly discarded.

"Check that one..." Amy pointed to another wardrobe across the room.

Rose nodded and walked across the room, throwing open the doors. She screamed, jumping backward.

Amy ran over and peered inside the wardrobe, "Oh..."

Crouched in the corner was a small maid. She was very young, not much older than Rose. Amy quickly leaned down.

"Come on." She held her hand out, "Come on, we won't hurt you."

Shakily, the women crawled out of the wardrobe. Amy brought her over to the bed, carefully. The girl was in shock, her hands are shaking.

"Hey there." She whispered gently, "What's wrong?"

"They came through the house." She was shaking badly, her hands clasped together. "They came through the house. The incitements, they took the Steward and the Master. And my Lady."

"It's alright." Amy rubbed her shoulder, "They're gone now. You're safe."

Rose leaned down in front of her, "Listen - we've got this friend, he's called the Doctor - he'll know what to do. You've gotta come with us."

"Oh, but I can't, Miss." The maid shook her head, looking sick.

"What's your name," Amy asked her.

She hesitated for a second, "Flora."

"Flora..." Rose spoke gently, "We'll be safe, just like Amy said. There's more people arrived downstairs - soldiers and everything, and they can help us. I promise. Come on. Okay? Come on."

Flora agreed with them and Amy helped the girl to her feet while Rose scooped out ahead. Flora had said that people had been kidnapped, who knows if the Kidnappers were still out there.

"Come on." Rose nodded, grabbing Amy's had and dragging her out into the corridor. Amy had her other arm wrapped around the maid as they went down the hall.

They walked around the corner and stopped. Laying on the ground was one of the soldiers. And he was unconscious.

"Oh, Miss. I did warn you." Flora grasped at Amy's tank top desperately, staring at the man. Amy just awkwardly patted at her back, looking around.

Rose let go of Amy's hand and knelt down, checking for a pulse, "He's not dead...I don't think - he must be drugged or something."

Amy started to speak to suggest they go down another hall when a hand covered her mouth and pulled her backwards. She let out a strangled yelp as Flora was ripped from her.

Rose whipped around, but before she could do anything, more of the servants grabbed her arms and pulled her along.

Amy licked and bit at the hand, hoping that they would let go, but the person seemed determined. He dragged her back down the halls.

She saw Rose get a good kick into one of the men and silently cheered for her, but it really was no use. They were old, but they were _strong._

They dragged us down some stairs and into what seemed to be a cellar. Flora cried out when she saw a well dressed lady chained in the corner of the room, along with a dozen servants and other worker.

It took several servants to eventually chain Rose and Amy with the rest. Flora complied immediately, looking relieved that her Lady was alive.

The men left them there. Amy lifted her arms, studying the manacles. They were going to leave bruises on her wrist.

Rose, however, was staring at something in the middle of the room. Amy frowned seeing a man, or a boy rather,sitting cross-legged in the middle of a very small cage. Unlike the frightened occupants of the manor, he was completely calm.

"That's disconcerting" She whispered to Rose, who agreed.

"Shhh." The well dressed Lady waved them down, "Don't make a sound. They said if we scream or shout, they he will slaughter us."

"Then don't scream or shout." Amy told her like it was obvious, "I'm just talking."

Rose sent her a look and Amy sighed, relenting. Rose looked at the Lady and lowered her voice, "But...he's in a cage. He's a prisoner. He's the same as us."

The Lady looked at the cage, her voice heavy with fear, "He's nothing like us. That creature is not _mortal."_

Rose looked over at Amy, and scooted over, "What do you think?"

Amy looked around. More and more Rose had been looking to her for advice. The more motherly part of her was thrilled, but another part of her was terrified. Usually she was the one looking to others for things. Looking to the Doctor or River. She wasn't sure if she wanted to be the one people looked to.

Plus she was getting a _massive_ headache.

She winced, pulling at her chains to rub her head. She had stupidly forgotten the pain medication she'd gotten on New Earth in the TARDIS. She hadn't had a headache since she'd been there and thought it had just been a one time fluke.

But obviously that wasn't the case.

"Maybe...we should talk to it?" Amy suggested. It seemed something the Doctor would do.

Rose nodded, and slowly got to her feet. Amy stood as well, giving Rose her support.

"Don't, child." The Lady begged.

Rose ignored her and edged even closer to the Cage. Amy leaned forward, "Not too close."

Rose stopped when the chains wouldn't go any further and knelt down so she could see face to face with the creature, "Who are you?"

"Don't encourage him!" Another voice hissed. Amy turned and waved them down, turning to Rose on her knees.

"Where are you from?" She continued, "You're not from Earth. What planet are you from?"

"Ohhhh..." The boy in the cage tilted his head, studying Rose further, "Intelligence."

Amy tried not to shift back. His entire demeanor gave her shivers. His voice was soft and hypnotic, but at the same time urged her to run away.

Rose swallowed, but continued, "Where were you born?"

"This body..." The Boy smirked, "Ten miles away...a weakling, heartsick boy. Stolen away at night by the brethren from my cultivation. I carved out his soul and sat in his heart."

"Sat in his heart.." Amy whispered to herself, then raised her voice, "You're a parasite?"

The boy curled his nose slightly, "Such an ugly word."

Rose had caught onto Amy's idea and tried to phrase it more delicately, "Alright, so the body's human. But what about you? The thing inside? Where are you from?"

"So far from home..."

"If you wanna get back home, we can help." Rose promised.

The boy looked at her like she was thick, "Why would I leave this place? A world of industry, of workforce and warfare. I could turn it to such purpose."

Rose looked back at my nervously. Amy stepped forward, "How?"

"I would migrate to the Holy Monarch."

Amy felt ill at that, "You mean...Queen Victoria?"

The Host grinned menacingly, "With one bite, I would pass into her blood. And then it begins. The Empire of the Wolf! So many questions..."

He lunged forward and Amy grabbed Rose pulling her back. But the cage held. The boy gripped the bars and peered through. His eyes were solid black, like his pupil had leaked through into the whites of his eyes. They looked empty.

"Look!" The boy whispered, "Inside your eyes! You've seen it too!"

Amy and Rose looked at each other, not quite sure who he was talking to. Bravely Rose stepped forward, "Seen what?"

"The wolf!" The boy's eyes widened. Rose stiffened, "There is something of the wolf about you!"

Amy stared at the creature nervously. The Doctor had taken the Bad Wolf out of Rose, hadn't he?

Rose stared at him, breathing heavily, "I don't know what you mean."

The boy bared his teeth in some sort of snarl, "You burnt like the sun." His smirked, "But all I require is the _moon."_

The cellar doors burst open and light filtered into the room. Amy whipped her head around and gapped. Moonlight. Empire of the Wolf.

Oh, no _freaking _way.

"Moonlight..." The Boy whispered, looking out the cellar like it was everything he ever needed in life.

Everyone in the room shifted around, looking at each other, silently asking what they should do.

The boy shed his cloak, leaving his skin bare. A soft breeze blew through the cellar, flicking the lights of the candles. He leaned forward, arching his back as he gripped the edge of the cage.

"Rose..." Amy grabbed her arm, "Rose, we need to-"

"Yes." Rose quickly agreed, stumbling back, "All of you!" She yelled to the room, "Stop looking at it! Flora, don't look - listen to me. Grab hold of the chain and pull."

Amy helped some of the other maids to their feet, putting the chains in their hands before gripping her own. Rose started to pull and Amy accompanied her, but nobody else in the room did.

"Come on!" Rose hissed, "With me! Pull!"

Amy didn't look at the cage, but she could hear the growls and whining coming from it.

_"_Oh _shut up_," Amy glared at the moaning people, "Pick up your chains and pull. And that means you too m'Lady."

The Lady nodded and picked up her chain, motioning for the others to do the same. Taking it as an order, everybody picked up their chains and started to pull.

"One...two...three...pull!" Rose urged, tugging tightly. Am turned towards the boy in the cage. She felt ill as she watched bones shifting underneath the skin and quickly looked away.

They could see the chain starting to come loose as they tugged.

"One...two...three...pull!"

Behind them the snarls and pants got more intense. Amy looked behind her and back at Rose.

"It's almost done!" Amy told her.

"One, two three, Pull!"

With one final tug the chain came free from the wall. At the same second the cellar door opened with a slam and the Doctor ran in.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Rose yelled at him as she pulled the manacles off her hand.

"Oh..." The Doctor stared at the werewolf in awe, "That's beautiful."

"Not the Time." Amy snapped him out of his revere.

Sir Robert ran into the room and grabbed Lady Isobel, "Get out." He urged.

The Doctor grabbed Rose, "Out! Out! Out! Out! Out! Out! Out! Out! Out! Out!."

"Move it!" Amy ordered and the people hurried out of the room quickly.

The Doctor pulled the two of them out of the room before quickly locking it with the sonic screwdriver.

"It's a werewolf!" Amy told his as they ran down the hall, "Like...an _actual_ werewolf!"

* * *

**A/N: Another short filler chapter I know. I'm gonna post the next chapter real quick though so stay tuned.**

**So I've finally kicked off the writer's block that I've been having. Which is awesome. I did a complete rehaul of series three and I have a pretty solid plan for it. It's very different than anything I've done up to this point, but at the same time I'm pretty excited for it.**

**Anon Review Replies:**

**Jessica: Happy...two days after new years!**

**Lol-er: Thank you! I'm glad.**

**So I don't have much else to say this chapter. I'm heading back to my dorm on monday and the next semester starts next week. But it also means i'm back to having no life outside of school, which means more time to work on this story. Yay.**

**Review with Any thoughts, concerns, and questions. You guys have been so amazing with reviews. I love you all.**

**Until Next Time,**

**-Ash**


	12. I Recommend a Vigorous Jog

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who**_

* * *

**Chapter 12: I Recommend a Vigorous Jog**

_"Never mind dead. Look at this place. Isn't it wrong?" - The Doctor_

* * *

"It could be any form of light modulated species triggered by specific wavelengths." The Doctor explained quickly like they could actually understand what he was saying, "Did it say what it wanted."

"The Queen, the crown-"

"The Throne." Amy cut in.

Rose nodded, "You name it."

A loud thump came from the direction of the cellar. They all jumped and turned to study the door. Luckily it was holding, for now.

"We should probably go." Amy suggested sardonically.

The Doctor nodded and wandered out into the corridor. Down at the end of the hall stood the werewolf.

"How do we get past it?" Amy whispered.

The Doctor grabbed Rose by her hand and pulled them into a side room as a bunch of soldiers ran up, lining up their weapons.

"Wait." Amy tried to pull back, "What're they doing."

"Fire!" The Steward yelled and the guns went off, sending a whole bunch of bullets towards the wolf. "Fire!"

Rose flinched and backed away. The Doctor wrapped his arm around her as they pelted the wolf with bullets.

Finally they finished. The entire hallway was filled with smoke from the weapons. Amy waved in front of her face, and squinted her eyes.

"Where is it." She whispered.

The Doctor shook his head, looking around the hall. There was no sign of it now.

"Alright." The Doctor nodded, still looking around cautiously, "you men, we should retreat upstairs, come with me."

"I'll not retreat!" The Steward argued, "The Battle's done. There's no creature on God's Earth that could survive such an assault."

"If he didn't survive then where's the body?" Amy pointed out to the man, who faltered for a second.

"I'm telling you." The Doctor narrowed his eyes at the man, yelling, "Come upstairs!"

"And I'm telling you, _sir." _The Steward spat out, "That I will sleep well tonight with that thing's hide upon my wall!"

Then despite their warning, he strode into the corridor, which was still obscured by smoke. The Doctor watched him walk, angry and concerned, gripping his sonic screwdriver tightly in his hands as he waited.

The man got to the end of the corridor and paused, then turned around looking triumphant. "Must've crawled away to die-"

Before he could finished his legs left the ground as he was pulled clean through the ceiling into the floor above them. Amy winced as they heard his screams echo throughout the house.

The Doctor cursed under his breath, "There's nothing we can do!"

He pushed Rose out of the room before grabbing Amy's hand and pulling her along. It wasn't until they had moved into another corridor that Amy noticed the firing squad hadn't followed them, and that was when the screaming started.

* * *

Her headache was getting worse.

Much worse.

The blood pounded through her head as she ran, each step making it worse. She could swear that the other people must be able to see a throbbing vain on her temples.

The Doctor urged her and Rose into a room, sir Robert right behind them. As soon as the door closed the Doctor soniced it, making sure that it locked.

Amy leaned against the wall and rubbed her forehead. She couldn't remember the last time she'd had one like this.

The Doctor noticed and walked over to her, "You okay?"

"Headache." She mumbled.

The Doctor frowned, but nodded walking back to check on Rose. Amy followed.

"Your Majesty!" Sir Robert called for the Queen, "Your Majesty!"

"Sir Robert!" They all turned to see The Queen gracefully descending the stairs, "What's happening?"

The Doctor ran off. Amy looked at Rose, who she just shrugged.

"I heard such terrible noises!"

"Your Majesty." Sir Robert started gently, "We've got to get out. But what of Father Angelo? Is he still here?"

The Queen hesitated then shook her head, "Captain Reynolds disposed of him."

Amy wrinkled her nose at the word 'disposed'. The Doctor finally ran back into the room.

"The front door's no good," He frowned, "It's been boarded shut. Pardon me, your Majesty - you'll have to leg it out of a window."

Amy rubbed her forehead, another, smaller headache was forming that was the direct result of the Doctor's lack of social grace.

But instead of arguing the Queen walked through the door he gestures to with head held high. Amy followed quickly.

"Excuse my manners, Ma'am." Sir Robert started, "But I shall go first, the better to assist Her Majesty's egress."

"A noble sentiment, my Sir Walter Raleigh."

"Yeah, any chance you could hurry it up!" The Doctor urged impatiently.

Sir Robert nodded and climbed onto the window sill. He's about to jump when shots rang from outside. He fell back, moving to the side to avoid getting shot at.

The Doctor moved to the other side and peered out. Amy crouched beneath the window and did the same.

There were several...where those monks? Whatever they were, they stood outside, aiming guns at the window.

"I reckon the monkey boys want us to stay inside." The Doctor noted.

The Queen bristled, "Do they know who I am?"

"I reckon that's the point." Amy informed her as politely as she could with the pain racking through her head.

"The wolf..." Rose told her gently, "It's lined you up for a...a biting."

Queen Victoria scoffed, but still sounded terrified, "Now, stop this talk. There can't be an actual wolf."

The words were barely out of her mouth as a chilling howl echoed throughout the house. The Doctor looked around.

"Out!" Amy yelled and everybody complied, running into a hallway as the wolf battered on the door.

"What do we do!" Rose yelled.

"We...run."

Rose stared at the Doctor, "Is that it?"

"You got any silver bullets?" He asked her.

"Not on me, no!"

"There we are then, we run." He turned to Queen Victoria, "Your Majesty, as a Doctor, I recommend a vigorous jog." He jogged in place to prove his point. "Good for the health, come on!"

He grabbed her hand, and again they were running. They ran up the staircase, slower than they would usually due to the size of the Queens dress.

A loud crash behind them made them run faster.

"Come on! Come on!" The Doctor pulled them forward.

The wolf was gaining on them and Amy felt like her legs were going to fall off. They reached the top of the stairs and moved down another hall. How big was this house?

The wolf was almost on them when Captain Reynolds popped out of a room, gun held out. Amy jumped down out of his way and the captain shot, hitting the wolf in the face.

It reeled backwards into the corridor. The Doctor reached out and pulled Amy around the corner where Captain Reynolds joined them.

"I'll take this position and hold it." Captain Reynolds nodded, "You keep moving, for God's sake! Your Majesty - I went to look for the property, it was taken. The Chest was empty."

Amy looked at the Queen, still curious as to what this 'property' was.

She gave him a short nod, "I have it. It's safe."

The Captain sighed in relief, "Then remove yourself, Ma'am. Doctor, you stand as Her Majesty's Protector. And you, Sir Robert - you're a traitor to the crown."

He cocked his gun, but the Doctor stepped forward.

"Bullets can't stop it."

"They'll buy you time." The Captain looked back nervously, "Now, run!"

He positioned himself at the end of the hallway. Queen Victoria and Sir Robert had already started running but the Doctor hesitated. Finally even he started to run.

Amy ran, but turned to grab Rose, only to see her staring at Captain Reynolds in dismay for a few moments. Amy turned to look and watched in horror as the werewolf grabbed the Captain, and ripped him into pieces.

"Rose!" The Doctor cried frantically, turning and running back, grabbing Rose around the waists and pulling her away, hiding her from the gruesome sight in the hallway.

Amy covered her mouth and ran after him, trying not to vomit. The incredible pain in her head wasn't exactly helping matters, either. She only just managed to get into the room before the Doctor and Captain Reynolds slammed the double wooden doors shut.

* * *

Everyone quickly started grabbing every piece of furniture they could find and putting it against the door, blocking it.

Amy pulled Rose aside, "Are you okay."

"Mhmmm." Rose nodded, looking ready to be sick. "You?"

Amy winced, "I know it sounds bad, but traveling with the Doctor...I'm used to it."

Rose nodded, and swallowed looking determined. If she was going to travel with the Doctor, she was going to have to get used to it as well. Amy just wished that she didn't have to.

"Wait a minute." The Doctor paused, "Shh, shh, wait a minute.."

Everybody was silent as the Doctor listened. Amy wasn't sure what she should be hearing. Maybe his ears had picked up on something theirs hadn't.

The Doctor looked over to them out of the corner of his eye, "It's stopped."

Everybody listened and realized he was right. The wolf wasn't banging at the door anymore. The Doctor stood on one of chairs they had against the door and pressed his ear to the door.

"It's gone."

Amy twisted, hearing footsteps padding around the room.

"Listen..." Rose whispered.

Everybody turned, following the Wolf's progress around the room. It just seemed to be pacing around, waiting for something.

"Is this the only door?" The Doctor whispered.

"Yes." Sir Robert whispered, then a look of realization came over his face, "No!"

Together the two ran over to the other side of the room to quickly close and barricade the second door.

Amy tried to quiet her breathing as they looked around. After a few minutes the sounds stopped and the Werewolves seemingly disappeared.

"I don't understand?" Rose frowned, "What's stopping it?"

"Yeah." Amy nodded, pointing to their barricade, "That's not exactly air tight, now is it?"

The Doctor looked around, "It's something inside this room." Sir Robert took one of the chairs from the barricade and sat down in it. The Doctor shook his head, confused, "What is it? Why can't it get in?"

"I'll tell you what, though..." Rose said through her heavy breathing.

"What?"

Rose grinned widely at him in disbelief, "Werewolf...!"

"I know!" The Doctor laughed and Rose through her arms around him with a half laughed. "You all right?"

"I'm okay." Rose waved him off, "Yeah!"

"Amy..."

"I'm fine." She said quickly.

He shook his head, running over, "No you're not. Your nose is bleeding."

Amy brought up her hand and touched her upper lip. Sure enough a single line of blood was trailing from her nose. "Oh, shit." She whispered, seeing Sir Robert wince at her language out of the corner of her eye.

"Here." The Doctor pulled out a handkerchief that Amy quickly stuffed to her face, "What happened."

"Nothing." Amy wrinkled her nose, confused, "It's just a-"

"Headache?" He finished with a frown.

Amy paused. He was right. The pain in her head had increased to an all time high. The adrenaline rush from running from the wolf had taken the pain away, but now she was crashing and it was all coming back.

"Oh, ow." She winced, grabbing her head.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am." Sir Robert said, distracting The Doctor momentarily, "It's all my fault. I should've sent you away. I tried to suggest something was wrong, I...thought you might notice. Did you think there was nothing strange about my household staff?"

"Well..." The Doctor scratched his chin, "They were bald, athletic...your wife's away, I just thought you were happy."

Amy pulled the cloth away and gave him an 'are-you-kidding-me' look.

"I'll tell you what thought, Ma'am." Rose stared at Queen Victoria, her voice thick like she was trying not to laugh, "I bet you're not amused now."

Amy shook her head silently at Rose, but the damage was done.

"Do you think this is funny?" The Queen hissed at Rose angrily.

Rose shrunk and answered back meekly, "No, Ma'am, I'm sorry."

"What, exactly, I pray someone please - what exactly is that creature?"

The Doctor scratched his head, walking forward, "You'd call it a werewolf, but technically it's more of a lupine wavelength haemovariform."

The Queen bristled at him, "And should I trust you, sit? You who change your voice so easily? What happened to your accent?"

The Doctor faltered and Amy could see him silently berating himself for dropping his Scottish accent.

"Oh...right..." He mumbled, "Sorry-"

"I'll not have it!" She bristled, staring at them in fear and intimidation, "No, sir - not you...not that thing...none of it. This is not my world."

"No it's not." Amy agreed, trying to save whatever mess the Doctor had made of diplomacy, "But it is ours. Let us deal with this, and then we'll leave. You'll never see us again."

The Doctor pointed at Amy as if to say 'what she said.'

The Queen was still tense and angry, pursing her lips and her eyes shifted between them as if debating. Finally she gave a curt nod and the Doctor went about searching the room.

Rose walked over, "Your nose is still bleeding."

"Crap." Amy quickly reapplied the cloth to her face. Several drops had landed on her tank top and she looked like she'd broken her nose.

"Must be one hell of a headache."

"Well.." Amy frowned, "It's starting to go away...like...the bleeding relieved the pressure or something."

Rose stared at her dubiously, "I don't think that's how that works."

Amy looked down at the cloth nervously, "Yeah, didn't think so..." Which didn't exactly make her feel any better.

"Don't worry!" The Doctor called back, "Could be any number of things." He was inspecting the doors with interest as he rambled, "High blood pressure, anemia, tension headache, you're not pregnant are you?" He straightened and stared at Amy.

"No, I'm not." She glared at him, "I haven't seen my husband in a year." She left out the fact that she couldn't have children anymore, not feeling comfortable telling him that in front of Queen freaking Victoria.

"Right." He went back to the door, "Could be an infection, or just a normal migraine." He paused, touching the woodwork on the door curiously, "Mistletoe...Sir Robert, did your father put that there?"

Sir Robert approached, shrugging, "I don't know, I suppose..."

"On the other door, too." The Doctor thought aloud, "A carving wouldn't be enough...I wonder..."

He leaned forward and licked the wood.

"Oh..." Amy shook her head, wondering why he always had to lick things.

The Doctor tasted it, "Viscum album, the oil of the mistletoe - it's been working the wood like a varnish! How clever was your dad! I love him!" He straightened and looked over to Amy and Rose, "Powerful stuff, mistletoe. Bursting with lectins and viscotoxins."

"What does that mean?" Amy asked him.

Rose stepped forward, "The wolf's allergic to it?" She guessed.

The Doctor looked at them, "Well, it thinks it is. The monkey monk monk need a way of controlling the wolf, maybe they training it to react against certain things."

"Like...um.." Amy snapped her finger "Pavlov's Dog, classical conditioning?"

"Exactly!" he grinned at her.

"Nevertheless..." Sir Robert spoke up, "That creature won't give up, Doctor, and we still don't possess an actual weapon."

"Oh, your father got all the brains, didn't he." The Doctor rolled his eyes.

Rose walked over and tapped him, "Being rude again."

"Good, I meant that one." The Doctor grinned, before striding over to the bookshelves that lined the room, "You want weapons? We're in a library. Books! Best weapons in the world."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pair of thick rimmed glasses, throwing them on.

"This room's the greatest arsenal we could have." He grabbed a few books off the shelf, passing them to Rose, "Arm yourself."

* * *

**A/N:I'm flying back to school today! Which is super exciting. Well sort of. I start school on wednesday and I'm kind of excited. Does anybody else get really excited for school to start, even though you don't like school? I dunno I've been going crazy not having 100 things to do all the time. It's sad that I've become so accustomed to being stressed that I actually miss it.**

**Anon Review Replies**

**HiddenMoon: It's always awesome to see new fans! I hope you watch them. I've only been watching it for a year and a bit but it's my absolute favourite show! But your also like me, I always read Fanfiction for a show wayyy before I finish the show, always spoiling it for myself. Thank you for the review!**

**Guest: Thank you so much for the review!**

**Well I'm zooming through writing this story, which I why this chapter didn't come out sooner. I actually meant to update it right after the last one, but I started writing and I've only stopped to go to work and pack. So review with any corners, thoughts or questions! Sorry for not getting back to you last chapter I've been writing. But I love you all so much, cause holy crapoli 180 already? And more and more people are coming over to check out my first story. So thank you to all the names which I've come to recognize and to all the new people. **

**Until Next Time,**

**-Ash**


	13. Koh-I-Noor

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who**_

* * *

**Chapter 13: Koh-I-Noor**

_"I know evil when I see it and I see it in that window." - The Doctor_

* * *

"Biology..." Rose mused, staring at the books, "Zoology...there might be something on wolves in here..."

"Probably get more information from Brother's Grimm." Amy sighed, snapping the book she was reading shut. Her nose bleed had stopped but she kept the bloody handkerchief in her pocket should she need it again.

The Doctor chucked her another book, and the one to Rose.

"...Some form of explosive..." Sir Robert flicked through his own book.

"Hmm." The Doctor thought, "That's the sort of thing. Ooh..."

He jumped down from the adder he'd been standing on, holding a large book in his hand which he put down on the table.

"Look what your old dad found. Something fell to Earth."

"A spaceship?" Amy asked as they all crowded around the book. It shows an illustration of a meteor falling to Earth.

" A shooting star." Sir Robert corrected. he leaned over reading the text, "_'In the year of our Lord, 1540, under the reign of King James the Fifth, an almighty fire did burn in the pit.' _That's the Glen of Saint Catherine just by the monastery."

"Well." Amy looked out of the window, "That explains the Monks."

Rose shook her head, "That's over three hundred years ago. What's it been waiting for."

"Maybe just a single cell survived." The Doctor thought, "Adapting slowly down the generations. It survived through the humans. Host after host through the humans. Host after host after host."

Sir Robert shook his head, "But why does it want the Throne."

"That's what it said." Rose nodded, "It said so, the...the Empire of the Wolf."

"Why wouldn't it want the throne." Amy looked at them, "The biggest Empire in the world. At this moment in time the Queen is the most powerful women on the planet."

"Imagine it..." The Doctor whispered, "The Victorian Age accelerated...starships and missiles fueled by coal and driven by steam...leaving history devastated in its wake."

A horrible thought hit Amy. "Isn't that what happened?" She whispered.

"Sir Robert!" The Queen ordered and the man got up and left, leaving the three of them alone.

Rose lowered her voice, "What do you mean?"

"Think about it." Amy looked between it, "The Victorian Era. The industrial revolution. Think about the advancements made in the late 19th and 20th century. The Atomic Bomb, airplanes, spaceflight. 100 years from now we put a man on the moon and they're still riding horses."

She waved out the window to prove her point.

"Warfare, transportation. How did we go from this." She pointed to the candles, "To how we live in 150 years time."

The Doctor looked disturbed. He was about to reply when something over her shoulder caught his interest.

"Hardly the time to worry about your valuables." He spoke. Amy turned to see Victoria and Sir Robert talking in hushed voiced, a velvet bag between them.

"Thank you for your opinion." The Queen stiffened, "But there is nothing more valuable than this."

She reached into her bag and Amy gasped. In her hand was a diamond the size of her fist.

"Is that the Koh-I-Noor?" Rose asked amazed.

Amy stared at the stone which was currently the largest cut diamond in the world. In her time it was set in Queen Elizabeth's crown, in a display at the Tower of London.

But seeing it her, in her hand, it looked so much larger.

"Oh, yes..." The Doctor nodded, "The Greatest Diamond in the world."

The three of them shuffled closer, but not to close as to alarm them. Amy knew that if she had something that precious she wouldn't want strangers getting to close.

"Given to me as the spoils of war." The Queen explained, "Perhaps its legend is now coming true. It is said that whoever owns it must surely die."

"Well, that's true of anything if you own it long enough." The Doctor grinned at her, holding out his hand, "Can I...?"

The Queen reluctantly handed over the gem to the Doctor. He pushed his glasses down his nose as he studied it. Rose reached forward and tapped it.

"That is so beautiful.'"The Doctor muttered. Amy looked forward and noted that Rose's reflection littered the entirety of the diamond.

Rose leaned forward, "How much is that worth."

"It's priceless." Amy sighed. "Or at least, it will be."

"The wages of the entire planet for a whole week." The Doctor mumbled.

Rose shook her head, peering at it, "Good job my mum's not here. She'd be fighting the Wolf off with her bare hands for that thing."

"And she'd win."

They both giggled, their faces very close together as they studied the Diamond. Amy's eyes narrowed at the pair. They'd been very...comfortable with each other ever since they left new Earth. Usually they were both avoiding each others gazes and studying each other when the other looked away.

"Where is the wolf?" Sir Robert walked away, "I don't trust this silence."

The Doctor gestured to the Diamond, "Why do you travel with it?"

"My annual pilgrimage." The Queen explained, "I'm taking it to Helier and Carew. The Royal Jewellers at Hazelhead. The stone needs recutting."

"Oh, but it's perfect." Rose gushed.

The Queen looked at it sadly, "My late husband never thought so."

The Doctor pulled off his glasses and placed them in his pocket with his free hand, "Now, there's a fact - Prince Albert kept on having the Koh-I-Noor cut down. It used to be Forty percent bigger than this. But he was never happy. Kept on cutting and cutting."

"He always said..the shine was not quite right. But he died with it still unfinished."

"Unfinished..." The Doctor froze, realization beaming in his eyes, "Oh...yes!"

"What?" Amy asked him.

He tossed the Koh-I-noor back to Queen Victoria, "There's a lot of unfinished business in this house. His father's research - your husband, Ma'am, he came here and he sought the perfect Diamond - hold on, hold on-" He ruffled his hair violently, causing it stick up even further then it had before, "All these separate things, they're not separate at all, they're connected! Oh, my head, my head! What if - this house, it's a trap for you, is that right Ma'am?"

The Queen looked at him strangely, "Obviously."

"At least, that's what the wolf intended. But! What if there's a trap inside the trap!"

"Doctor." Amy grabbed his arm, "Slow down, breathe, explain yourself."

He looked at them with a huge grin, "What if his father and your husband weren't just telling each other stories. They dared to imagine all this was true. And they planned against it. Laying the real trap not for you...but for the wolf."

A creaking echoed throughout the room and sprinkles of plaster fell in front of them. Everybody slowly looked at each other, before looking up.

Right above their heads a glass dome let them look right into the heavens. And the wolf was standing on top of it.

"No chance they mistletoe'd the glass?" Amy swallowed.

The glass started to crack, answering her question for her. Rose and the Doctor threw down their books and ran for door along with the Queen and Sir Robert.

"Out! Out! Out!"The Doctor yelled as they destroyed their barricade, desperate to escape the room.

Sir Robert pushed the Queen further, "Your Majesty."

Amy helped the Doctor slam the door shut behind them.

"Gotta get to the observatory!" The Doctor yelled as they ran down the halls. Behind them the wolf slammed through a door. Rose turned, transfixed by the wolf running towards them.

"Rose!" Amy cried, running back.

But before the Wolf hit them, Lady Isobel shot out of a side room and doused the wolf with water. It yelped as bound down the hall away from them.

"Good shot!" The Doctor grinned, grabbing Rose's hand.

The Lady nodded, breathing heavily, "It was mistletoe!"

The Doctor followed the wolf down the corridor, while Sir Robert ran up to his wife, kissing her soundly.

"Get back downstairs." He urged her softly.

Lady Isobel nodded, cupping his face, "Keep yourself safe." He nodded and kissed her once more.

"You go." He nudged her.

She nodded and the maids all went with her. Amy nodded kindly to Flora who smiled back.

"Girls, come with me." Isobel ordered, "Down the Back stairs, back to the kitchen."

Sir Robert watched his wife leave with sad eyes and Amy patted his arm comfortingly.

"Come on!" The Doctor yelled, snapping them back to the chase. They all set off running down the corridors.

"The Observatory's this way." Sir Robert pointed.

They reached a central staircase and hurried up it as fast as they could. Out of breath they finally reached the room, the large telescope sitting in the middle of the room, pointed up to the sky.

"No mistletoe on these doors." The Doctor frowned, "Your father wanted the wolf to get inside! Get inside I just need time! Is there any way of barricading this?!"

Sir Robert straightened, "Just do your work and I'll defend it."

The Doctor ignored him completely, "If we could bind them shut with rope or something!"

"I said I'd find you time, sir!" Sir Robert was adamant.

They all looked at him, aghast. The guilt was burning in his eyes. The Doctor looked at him sadly.

"Now get inside." Sir Robert ordered.

The Doctor studied him for a moment, "Good man."

He closed the door behind him.

The Doctor ran over to the Queen, "Your Majesty, the diamond."

The Queen hesitated, holding the diamond closer, "For what purpose."

The Doctor grinned, "The purpose it was designed for."

The Queen ran her hands over the diamond in the page, before carefully pull it out and handing it to him.

The Doctor took it and ran over to the controller for the Telescope. "Rose, Amy, lift it! Come on!"

They ran over to him and helped him turn the wheel as the Telescope started to shirt.

"Is this the right time for stargazing?" Rose asked him sarcastically.

"Yes, it is." The Doctor missed the sarcasm.

"Doctor." Amy wheezed as she pulled, "You said it didn't work!"

"it doesn't work as a telescope." He corrected, "Because that's not what it is! It's a light chamber! It magnifies the light rays like a weapon. We've just got to power it up!"

"But there's no electricity!" Rose glared.

The Doctor grunted as turned to the light chamber.

Rose looked between him and telescope, "Moonlight! But it needs moonlight! It's made by moonlight!"

"We need sunlight." Amy whispered, "But you can still get sunburnt."

"You're seventy percent water but you cans still drown." The Doctor nodded, "Come on! Come on!"

Finally the Telescope screeched to a halt. Amy backed away as the moonlight hit the prisms just as the werewolf burst through the door.

The werewolf immediately went towards the Queen, who backed away fearfully.

The Doctor dived across the floor, throwing the Koh-I-Norr until it handed in the spot of sunlight created by the telescope.

The room exploded with light as a huge beam hit the wolf, throwing it back to the wall. The wolf hung there, suspended in the air with an eerie halo of light around it.

Slowly the wolf shrunk down until a human boy hung there, pain across his face.

"Make it brighter." The boy urged, painfully and quiet, "Let me go."

The Doctor slowly walked over to the light chamber and flipped a switch, increasing the light. With a final echoing howl, the creature and boy together vanished and the light faded into nothing.

Amy looked around, relieved. "We're alive." She mumbled.

The Doctor wandered over to the Queen, who was rubbing a cut on her wrist delicately.

"Your Majesty? Did it bite you?"

The Queen shook her head quickly, "No. It's...it's just a cut."

The Doctor looked at her suspiciously, "If that thing bit you-"

"It was a splinter of wood when the door came apart." She told him sternly

The Doctor moved forward, "Let me see."

She pulled her hand back, dramatically clutching it to her chest as she looked at him sharply, "It is nothing."

Amy and Rose exchanged nervous glances.

* * *

Amy couldn't believe it as she knelt down in front of Queen Victoria, barely able to hold back her giggles.

The Queen lifted her sword, "By the Power Invested in my by the Church and State, I dub thee: Sir Doctor of TARDIS."

The Doctor grinned widely as the sword taped him on each shoulder.

"By the Power Invested in me by the Church and State, I dub thee: Dame Rose of the Powell Estate"

Rose shook her head in disbelief as it tapped her shoulder.

The Queen turned to Amy, "By the Power invested in me by the Church and State, I dub thee: Dame Amelia of Leadworth...You may stand."

Amy tried to rise to her feet as gracefully as possible. She saw Rose was as unsteady as she was.

"Many thanks, Ma'am." The Doctor grinned.

"Thanks!" Rose nodded, "They're never going to believe this back home."

The Doctor gave her a fleeting smile before turning to the Queen, "Your Majesty, you said last night about receiving a message from the great beyond; I think your husband cut that diamond to save your life. He's protecting you even now Ma'am, even from Beyond the grave."

"Indeed." The Queen stared at him stoney, "Then you may think of this, also: That I am _not_ amused."

Rose looked jubilant, looking over at the Doctor, "Yes!" But he just groaned. Amy just shook her head with a sigh.

"Not remotely amused."

Rose tried to wipe the smirk off her face, but failed.

"And henceforth...I banish you."

Amy stared at her shock. Banished? What?

The Doctor seemed equally stunned. "I'm sorry...?"

The Queen stared at them with anger, "I rewarded you, Sir Doctor. And now you are exiled from this Empire, never to return. I don't know what you are, the three of you, or where you're from, but I know that you consort with stars - and magic - and think it fun. But your world is steeped in terror and blasphemy and death and I will not allow it! You will leave this shores and you will reflect, I hope, on how you managed to stray so far from all that is good. And how much longer you will survive this...terrible life..."

The Doctor stared at her, deeply disturbed by this.

The Queen backed away, "Now leave my world. And never return."

* * *

Flora leaned against the counter in the kitchen. Her entire body was tore and stiff and she wanted nothing more than to just collapse.

She grabbed the discarded mistletoe and threw it into the fire, he smell surrounding her and making her feel much better. Even though she knew the wolf was dead, she was still terrified.

Which is why, when a man appeared out of thing air, she screamed.

"Woah, woah woah!" The man held out his hand. He was covered from head to toe in ash, and was coughing light, "I'm not trying to hurt you."

The women had a hand to her chest, breathing heavily, "Who are you?"

"I'm nobody." He shook his head, "Look, I'm nobody. I- just forget you ever saw me."

Flora paused, looking at his strange pants. Just like the women had been wearing.

"Are you..." She swallowed, "Are you a friend of the Doctors." She whispered.

The man looked at her, "You know the Doctor? Is he here?"

She ran over to the door and peered out. Talking about the Doctor now would be a quick way to lose her position here.

"He's gone." She whispered, "Banished."

"Oh." The man groaned, "That is so like him. Was there anybody with him?"

"Yes..." She nodded, "Two women. One was light-haired, Rose was her name." Rory frowned. He had seen two Doctors in his journeys and three companions. Rose must have been the one he saw during the London Blitz.

"Anyone else?"

"Yes, a Scottish women. Amelia."

"Yes, yes." Rory nodded, "That's her."

"They left with the Doctor." She told him sadly.

"Yes, but she's alive." He sighed happily, "She's alright..."

He swallowed. He was so worried about her, ever since he'd found out what was happening to them. 1913...

He shook his head, looking down to his ash covered body. Pompeii hadn't been the best trip.

"Here." Flora passed him a wet cloth and he thanked her, wiping his face and hands. "You should leave, now." She whispered, "The Doctor and his friends are no longer welcome here."

"Where is here, anyways?" He looked around.

Flora bit her lip, wondering if she should answer. But he wasn't strong looking like a warrior. But he was handsome, "Torchwood Manor, Scotland."

"Amy got banished from Scotland?" He looked amused for a second, then shook his head, "No, I meant, what year?"

"1879." She told him, cautiously.

He nodded, "Right. Okay. I should go."

He had no idea how long he would be here, but getting caught and lynched wasn't high on his list of priorities. The Doctor was already gone.

This was only the fourth time he had had a run in with the Doctor. Usually just as he was leaving. She had explained why this was happening, told him it would be hard. And that it would take a long time. Years.

Well if he and Amy were good at anything...it was waiting.

He walked over to the door and stuck his head out. It was clear. He let out a breath of relief not wanting to do the running thing again, and started to head out.

"Wait!" Flora called. He turned around and she stared to him, "Who are you?"

He gave her a soft grin, "Rory Wi-" He paused, "Rory Pond. I'm Rory Pond."

* * *

Amy jumped off the back of the farmer's cart, waving at the man who'd been nice enough to give them a ride back to the TARDIS.

"So Amy was right." The Doctor hooked his arm through Rose's as they walked, "The Empire of the Wolf. Accelerated technology."

"So all this was supposed to happen?" Rose asked, confused.

"Queen Victoria did actually suffer a mutation of the Blood! It used to be called the Royal Disease! But it's always been a mystery because she didn't inherit it. Her mum didn't have it her dad didn't have it - it came from nowhere."

Rose pusher her hair from her face, "What, and you're saying that's a wolf bite?"

"Well, maybe Haemophilia is just a Victorian euphemism."

"For...werewolf?"

"Could be!"

Amy walked a bit to the side, as Rose practically hung off the Doctor's arm. "Queen Victoria's a werewolf?"

"Could be!" The Doctor repeated, "And her, children had the Royal Disease. Maybe she gave them a quick nip."

"Or maybe it's genetic." Amy pointed out. He gave her a tilt of the head.

Rose just looked at them disbelievingly, "So, the Royal Family are werewolves?"

"Well...maybe not yet. I mean, a single wolf cell could take...a hundred years to mature...might be ready by...oooh...early 21st century."

"Oh that'll be a shock." Amy laughed.

"Nah! That's just ridiculous" Rose shook her head, before pausing, "Mind you...Princess Anne...!"

"I'll say no more." The Doctor snickered.

Rose giggled, "And if you think about it...they're very private. They plan everything in advance. They- they could schedule themselves around the moon - we'd never know!"

They finally reached the TARDIS and the Doctor pulled out a key, unlocking the door. They wandered into the TARDIS

"They like hunting! They love blood sports!" The Doctor laughed as he pulled his jacket off throwing it against the coral. "Oh, my God! They're werewolves!"

* * *

Lady Isobel wiped the tears from her eyes with a Black Handkerchief. Garbed in the traditional black that she would wear for the appropriate mourning time before she was expected to move on with her life.'

"What will you do?" The Queen asked her as they walked down the front path of the manor, her manor now. "Will you stay here?"

Tears ran down her checks as she thought about the horrors they had just experienced, "I don't think I could. I'd sell it. Or I'd pull this place down."

The Queen paused and turned, studying the front of the house curiously. Then she looked back, with a grim determination.

"Although we may not speak of these events in public, they'll not be forgotten. I promise you that. Your husband's sacrifice...the ingenuity of his father...they will live on."

Isobel frowned, "But how?"

"I saw last night, that Great Britain has enemies beyond imagination, and we must defend out borders on all sides. I propose an institute to investigate these strange happenings, and to fight them."

She glanced back at the sign.

"I would call it 'Torchwood'. The Torchwood Institute. And if this Doctor should return, he should beware - because Torchwood will be waiting."

* * *

**A/N: Whattt? Another chapter? Already? Yeah well, I didn't have much else to do today, and It took me all day to post yesterday's chapter cause the site wasn't working, which is why I ended up posting at midnight. But here's another chapter.**

**And surprise! Rory's back! I rewatched Vampires in Venice recently and i want to hug this man he is the chillest companion ever. **

**I don't have anything to say today. I'm probably gonna have a horror movie marathon so Review and I will respond and we can chat. Any thoughts, corners or questions. **

**Until Next Time,**

**-Ash**


	14. Happy-Slapping Hoodies

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who**_

* * *

**Chapter 14: Happy-Slapping Hoodies with ASBOs and Ringtones.**

_"Why are you always in trouble? You're the most in trouble in the whole school except for boys."  
"And you?"  
"I count as a boy." _

_ -Amelia Pond & Mels_

* * *

Amy leaned against the coral wall of the control room, waiting for the Doctor. He was off getting some new part before they all crash and died, or something of that order. I wasn't uncommon for something on the console to break ever other week, and her and Rose would be stuck waiting around as the Doctor when who knows where on the TARDIS and returned with new parts.

Amy clicked her tongue, bored, as she looked around the TARDIS control room. Rose was sitting in one of the various chairs, reading a book, the Doctor's thick rimmed glasses perched on her nose.

Amy looked just past Rose's head and saw a flash of blue. Narrowing her eyes she focused on a blue cloth hanging on one of the rails.

Wait a minute, that a blue shirt.

That was _Rose's_ blue shirt.

What was Rose's shirt doing in the control room?

Amy froze...no way. No way. She thought back to the last few adventures she had been on with the two. The touching and the joking and laughing. The way they would look at each other and one or the other would blush and quickly look away.

"Oh...my...God." Amy gapped at the blond girl, who jumped at looked around dazed.

"What?" Rose frowned.

"You..." She pointed at Rose with an opened mouth, "And...the shirt..."

Rose turned to see where Amy was pointing and saw the shirt. Faster than Amy could see Rose shot up out of her seat and snatched the shirt off the railing, holding it behind her back.

"Nothing..." Rose coughed, "It's nothing."

"That's your shirt!" Amy pointed to it, her eyes wide.

Rose shrugged, "So, it's just a shirt." But Amy could see the panic in her eyes.

"No, no, no." Amy shook her head, "That is not just a shirt." She laughed, "No, that is a very clear signal that you and the Doctor have...you know."

"What?" Rose asked.

"You know..." Amy waved her hands around, "Dippity doo da! Horizontal Tango! Banana's and Cream!"

"_Amy!" _Rose hissed, "That's disgusting!"

Amy laughed, "So did you?"

"_No_!" Rose said adamantly, "I swear it was...it was just a thing."

"More than a thing." Amy giggled, "Your shirt wound up on the railing!"

"Yeah well..." Rose stuttered, "I swear, nothing happened."

Amy paused, looking at Rose up and down, focussing on the pale blue button up shirt which was jut a bit too large on her. "Is that...is that one of the Doctor's shirts?"

Rose froze, realizing she had just dug herself even deeper.

Amy laughed manically, "Oh and you almost got alway with it to!"

"Got away with what?" The Doctor asked, walking back in, his sonic screwdriver scanning the new piece for the TARDIS.

"Nothing!" Rose said loudly, walking to the other side of the console, shooting Amy with a look that clearly said 'keep your mouth shut'.

Amy looked at Rose's bright red face and took pity on her. Didn't mean she wouldn't drill the Doctor later...

"Just talking about clothes, boys...girl stuff." Amy nodded at the Doctor, trying not to laugh at the look of pure death Rose was sending her out of the corner of her eye.

The Doctor tugged at his ear, something Amy was quickly learning was a nervous tick, and walked over to the console, "Well, should be fixed and ready to go in about an hour."

"So, two hours then." Amy crossed her arms, leaning against a coral pillar.

A soft ringing echoed in the TARDIS and Rose dug into her pocket, pulling out her phone. She answered it, "Hello?"

There was a mumbling on the other end.

"Wai-Wait a second. Hold on Mickey, I'm gonna put you on speaker..."

She walked over to the them and Amy wondered what was so important that Mickey had to call them.

"Alright, go ahead." Rose said.

_'"Alright, so I was reading the paper yesterday, and I found this article about this school. Apparently the kids have all suddenly become like...super genius' overnight."_

The Doctor frowned at that, "What else?"

"_What do you mean what else? When I say super genius, I mean it. I looked it up and some of these kids are writing papers on useable nuclear Fusion and faster than light travel."_

The Doctor frowned a bit, "That's concerning."

Amy leaned forward, "Think we should check it out?"

The Doctor frowned, "We could make a pit stop" He leaned over the phone, "We'll be there as soon as..." He trailed off, clearing his throat embarrassed.

"_As soon as what?"_

_"_As soon as he fixes the TARDIS." Amy told him, as the Doctor rolled his eyes, "But, you know, time Machine, so any time in the next hour, really."

"_Alright." _And he hung up.

Amy frowned, "So how exactly are we going to get into this school to investigate?"

The Doctor grinned at her, "Don't worry, I'll figure it out."

* * *

Amy pushed the mop down the hall grumpily, cleaning up the water on the floor. One of the bathrooms had a broken pipe and now it was to her job to clean it up.

She push a strand of her hair behind her ear and into the blue cap which match her incredibly unflattering blue jumpsuit. They had been at the school for two days now. Disguised as a janitor, looking for anything out of the ordinary.

Yesterday two teen boys had come up to her, only to give her some complicated math sequence into order to maximize coverage of her cleaning supplies. Amy wasn't sure if this was their idea of flirting, but she had not been amused.

"Williams?" She heard a voice through an earpiece. She'd been surprised when she'd gotten it. This place was a lot more high-tech than her school had been.

"Yep?"

"Cleanup in Cafeteria."

"Got it." She groaned, wringing her mop up and attaching it to her cart.

She wheeled it to the cafeteria, seeing the spill on the floor. Orange juice, right beside a pair of bright red Converse sneakers.

"I hate you." She glared, pulling her mop out of the cart.

He took one of the chips and ate it cheekily, "It was an accident."

"I'm sure it was." She sneered

Rose walked over to their table, wiping it down. Her hair was back in a hairnet and her white outfit was stained with food.

"Two days." She glared at the Doctor.

"Sorry." The Doctor pointed to the table, "Could you just - there's a bit of gravy...No, no - just there."

Amy smacked him with the end of her mop.

"Ow!" He rubbed his head.

"Sorry." She smirked, "Accident."

"Two days we've been here." Rose repeated.

The Doctor shrugged, picking up another chip, "Blame your boyfriend, he's the one who put us onto this. And he was right. Boy in class this morning - got knowledge way beyond planet Earth."

"You eating those chips?" Rose asked, looking at the Doctor's barely touched food.

"Yeah..." The Doctor wrinkled his nose, "They're a bit...different."

Rose grabbed one and ate it, "I think they're gorgeous. Wish I had school dinners like this." She sat down.

Amy wrung out the mop, then brought it down, pretending to mop an invisible mess.

"It's very well-behaved, this place." The Doctor looked around the school cafeteria.

"Mm." Rose mumbled.

"I thought there'd be happy-slapping hoodies. Happy Slapping hoodies with ASBOs. Happy-Slapping hoodies with ASBOs and Ringtones."

"That was my school." Amy pointed, "I had this friend, she was always in trouble."

"Detention?" The Doctor asked.

"Prison."

He laughed outright at that, "Sounds like me when I was this young."

Amy just shook her head. Oh, he had no idea.

"You are not permitted to leave your station during a sitting."

Amy jumped to see the dinner lady staring at Rose with a cold stare. Amy went about sloshing water around, purposely getting some in the Doctor's shoes. That's what he gets for making her a janitor.

Rose clambered to her feet, "I was just talking to this teacher."

"Hello!" The Doctor waved.

"He doesn't like the chips." Rose told her conspiringly.

Amy snorted and the women turned to her with a sneer, "Isn't there somewhere you need to be?"

"Not really?" Amy told her, "I go where I'm needed, and right now, I'm needed here."

The Dinner Lady wrinkled her nose and turned to stare at the Doctor, deadpanned, "The menu has been specifically designed by the headmaster to improve concentration and performance. Now, get back to work."

Rose walked away from the Table, glancing back to look at the Doctor, "See? This is me." She pointed to her uniform, "The Dinner Lady."

"Janitor." Amy waved.

"I'll have the crumble.' The Doctor smirked.

Rose shook her head, walking away, "I'm so gonna kill you."

Amy sat down across from him, grabbing a few chips, "Well, I can sit until they call me again. What's up?"

The Doctor sighed, "A boy in my Physics class told me how to travel faster than light." Amy raised an eyebrow at him and he scowled, "And he was right."

Amy shook her head, "Yeah there's definitely something wrong. I was in the library yesterday. Every single book on Advanced maths has been taken out."

He frowned, "So not just smart. _Maths _smart."

"Yeah." Amy furrowed her eyebrows, "The marks for english and everything stay the same. But Science and Maths...skyrocket."

"Hmmm."

"_Williams_?"

Amy growled, "Yes?"

"_Lunch area_."

"Got it." She turned it off and looked at the Doctor, "If this is Rose messing with me..."

"Just go on, Janitor." He grinned.

Amy went back into the lunch area to see mashed potatoes all over the floor, with Rose standing right next to them.

"Sorry." Rose grimaced, "It's Mickey."

Amy nodded, walking over to clean up the mess as Mickey went on Speakerphone.

"What you got?" Rose asked him,

"_Confirmation." _His voice came through, "_I just got into army records. Three months ago, massive UFO activity. They logged over forty sightings - lights in the sky, all of that. I can't get any photos, 'cause then it gets all classified and secret. Keeps locking me out:_

"Guess they figured out our 'Buffalo' trick." Amy sighed.

"_It's not U.N.I.T." _Mickey told them, "_It's something called 'Torchwood.'"_

Amy frowned at that. She heard that name before. Ages ago, back when the Slitheen invaded. Dr. Sato said she worked for Torchwood...

She cleared her throat, "Ignore it. Probably just an offshoot of U.N.I.T."

"Tell you what." Rose said keeping her voice low, "Three months ago, turns out all the kitchen staff were replaced."

They peered around the corner to see the dinner ladies wheeling out oil for the deep-frier.

"The teachers too." Amy frowned.

"This lot are weird." Rose agreed.

"_See, there's definitely something going on. I was right to call you home."_

"I thought maybe you called me home just to..." Rose paused, "Well, just to call me home."

"_Do you think I'd just invent an emergency?" _Amy could hear him grinning through the phone.

"Well you could've done."

"_That's the last thing I'd do."_

"Alright." Amy interrupted, "Enough with the flirting."

Screaming distracted them. Rose quickly hung up the phone and they ran around the corner. The Barrel of oil had fallen over, pouring over on one of the dinner ladies, who was screeching.

"Get her up! Get her up!" Another was yelling.

They pulled her to her feet and started hauling her into a back ran over to the window to try and get a look but the blinds were quickly closed.

Amy crouched beside the oil, butting her hands over it. "It's cold." She whispered.

"What?" Rose turned, pulling out her Phone to Dial '999'.

One of the Dinner Ladies spotted her and ran up, "What're you doing?"

Rose stared at her incredulously, "Calling an ambulance."

"No need." The Lady said calmly, "She's quite all right."

Rose put down her phone. In the office there was a screech and a small explosion. Amy jumped staring between the oil and the Dinner Ladies.

"It's fine." The Dinner lady shrugged, "She does that."

And then she went into the office.

Rose crouched next to Amy, still looking at the office door, "What the actual fu-"

"Woah, there." Amy stared at her, "Language."

Rose rolled her eyes, looking at the mess, "What did you mean, it's cold?"

"The oil." Amy pointed, "I mean...how else was she hurt. I thought it was hot oil, but..."

She lowered her hand to touch the oil, but Rose snapped down and snatched her hand away. "What're you doing."

"Touching it..." Amy said like it was obvious.

Rose glared, "What if it's...acidic or something."

Amy frowned looking at the oil, "They've been frying the chips in it." She whispered to Rose, who looked at her with a look of realization, "And we _ate _the chips..."

Rose bit her lip, looking at the pile of oil, "It's _your _hand."

Amy flinched but slowly dipped her finger into the oil.

Nothing. It was...just a cold yellow goo on her finger. Her inner Doctor begged her to lick it, but instead she whipped in on her blue jumpsuit.

"So...why did she...explode?" Rose asked, looking at the office.

Amy sighed, straightening. "Something is very wrong with those dinner ladies"

* * *

**A/N: So one of the biggest questions of Doctor Who is this: Why the hell was Rose's shirt in the console room in the runaway Bride. Of course a very popular response if that is was removed...by the Doctor. It's not technically canon but I'm going a bit further into their relationship than was necessarily canon. If you're a Doctor/Rose fan, you're welcome. If your not...I hope you could just read through it.**

**So I'm just about to start writing Army of Ghosts/Doomsday and holy crap do I have plans for these. I'm really excited to start it to be honest with you.**

**So now I've started classes again, which really doesn't stop me from doing anything writing wise. All my classes are in the morning so I'm off by one at the latest every day. Which is nice. But hopefully I'll finish up this story pretty quick here and can start the third (Like holy crap I cannot believe I'm starting the third in a series).**

**Anon Review Replies**

**Guest: I'm not even sorry. As I was writing it I was like 'Is this too painful?', and then I was like 'yes...yes it is', so I left it in there. Thanks for the review!**

**So I am literally one review away from 200, and I was gonna wait until I got that last review - but I'm impatient and I had this chapter already done - so I figured what the hell.**

** So review with all questions, concerns, and questions! Shout out to my 200th reviewer!**

**Until Next Time,**

**-Ash**


	15. Sarah Jane Smith

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who**_

* * *

**Chapter 15: Sarah Jane Smith**

_"Zappy: The Robot Dog! Not as much fun as I remember..."_

* * *

The Doctor pointed his sonic at the lock and the fire door opened with a click. He grinned at them and pushed the door open wide, walking into the school with a flourish of confidence.

Amy and Rose followed, out of their uniforms and back into their normal clothes. Mickey took up the rear, accompanying them after some convincing.

"Oh, it's weird seeing school at night." Rose whispered, "It just feels wrong."

"Yeah," Amy nodded, looking down the abandoned hallway, "It's creepy."

"When I was a kid." Rose looked into a room and continued, "I used to think all the teachers slept in school."

"All right, team." The Doctor looked over at them, before scrounging his face up in distaste, "Oh, I hate people who say 'team'..."

"What about 'Gang'?" Amy suggested, remembering that what he called their group on the Silurian Ship.

The Doctor wrinkled his nose, "Nah...'comrades'? Uh...anyway, Rose, go to the kitchens and get a sample of that oil. Mickey, the new staff are all Maths teachers, go and check out the Maths department. I'm gonna look in Finch's office with Amy."

"Why does Amy get to go with you?" Rose asked with a frown.

Amy reached into her pocket, "Janitor's keys." Rose reached for them, but Amy pulled them back, sticking her tongue out childishly.

Rose rolled her eyes, sighing, "Alright."

The Doctor looked extremely awkward, like he might change the arrangement in order to make Rose happier, but then he shook his head, "Alright. Meet back here in ten minutes."

And with that he and Amy took of running up the stairs.

They were headed towards the office, walking down the darkened hallways, when the sounds of flapping made him pause.

The Doctor pursed his lips and held out his hand to stop Amy.

"Stay here..."

Amy snorted, "Alone? No thank you."

The Doctor sighed, "Fine."

He pulled her to a darkened hallway outside where he had stored the TARDIS.

"What, you think someone's after the TARDIS?" Amy peered over his shoulder.

He rubbed his eye, looking a bit amused and shook his head, waving at her to keep quiet.

A second or so later a women stumbled out of the room holding the TARDIS, a look of extreme horror plastered onto her face, as well as a deep look of nostalgia. Her hair was short and cut in what Amy could only describe as a 'mom' haircut, and her eyes, while wrinkled, were bright and full of life.

The woman stared at the closed door for a few seconds before she finally noticed their presence. Slowly she turned, staring at the Doctor in shock.

"Hello, Sarah Jane." The Doctor smiled at her softly. Amy looked up at him. He knew her?

The older women opened and closed her mouth a few times, "Oh, my God. It's you, It's, it's..." She looked him up and down, "You've regenerated."

Amy raised an eyebrow. Alright, she knew him _very _well then.

The Doctor nodded, "Half a dozen times since we last met."

"You look...incredible." Sarah Jane shook her head in disbelief. Looking at the Doctor Amy couldn't help but wonder what he looked like when she knew him.

"So do you." The Doctor grinned.

Sarah Jane fidgeted slightly, self-conscious, "I got old." She edged up to him, walking around him curiously, "What're you doing here?"

"Well...UFO sighting, school gets record results - We couldn't resist." He finally brought Sarah Jane's attention to Amy, who just waved awkwardly at her.

"Oh..." The women looked at Amy, "Is she your new assistant?"

Amy could practically taste the bitterness in the women's words, evidently so did the Doctor as he quickly backtracked, "Er- No, no. She's, um..."

"Complicated?" Amy suggested.

"Yes, very er- complicated." The Doctor scratched his head, then coughed, "What about you?"

Sarah Jane took her eyes off Amy and back to the Doctor with a grin, "Same." They both laughed and Amy gave a quick smile, feeling like she was intruding on a moment. Sarah Jane's smile faltered for a moment and a sob let out of her mouth, "I thought you'd died. I waited for you and you didn't come back, and I thought you must've died."

Amy felt a thump in her throat as her mind flashed back to nine years previously. The two years she had waited after Lake Silencio before the Doctor had come back. Despite River reassurances that he was still alive that doubt had clung to her mind.

The Doctor looked at Sarah Jane with dark eyes, "I lived. Everyone else died."

"What do you mean?"

He swallowed, "Everyone died, Sarah."

Sarah Jane shook her head in disbelief, "I can't believe it's you."

Their moment was interrupted by a high-pitched scream echoing throughout the school. At first Amy thought it was Rose, but a second later she realized, with amusement, that it was _Mickey._

Sarah looked towards the sound, "Okay! Now I can."

He grinned and ran off down the halls, Amy and Sarah Jane hot on his heels. They stopped at a converging hallway where they almost ran into Rose, who was looking around.

"Did you hear that?" Rose looked around, before noticing Sarah Jane with them, 'Who's she?"

"Rose, Sarah Jane, Sarah Jane, Rose." The Doctor introduced them quickly.

"Oh..." Sarah nodded, looking Rose up and down, "Another one?"

Amy did a double take at that, "What?" She asked the older women, but Sarah Jane didn't answer her.

Instead she plastered a fake smile on and shook Rose's hand, "Nice to meet you." She turned to the Doctor, "You can tell you're getting older - your assistants are getting younger."

Rose narrowed her eyes, "I'm not his _assistant."_

"Me neither." Amy agreed, crossings her arms and looking at the woman with narrowed eyes.

Sarah Jane raised both eyebrows, "No? I get you, tiger."

Amy and Rose exchanged unamused glances and turned to the Doctor for support. Not wanting to take sides the Time Lord awkwardly raised a hand to scratch his head. Before they could question him he ran off towards the source of the screaming, and the three women followed him.

Mickey was standing in one of the classrooms, the floor all around him littered with vacuum-packed rats.

Amy leaned over, wrinkling her nose. "They smell...dead."

"They_ are_ dead." Sarah Jane looked at her, aggravated.

Amy rolled her eyes, wondering what crawled up this lady's butt, "They shouldn't _smell_ like it though. Animals for dissection are preserved. They should smell like preservation fluid. And should be stored in it too..."

"Sorry!" Mickey grumbled, "You told me to investigate, so I- I started looking through some of these cupboards and of these fell out of them."

The Doctor bent down beside Amy and picked one up, smelling it.

"Oh, my God." Rose shook her head, "Rats? Vacuum packed rats?"

The Doctor looked up at Mickey with a smirk, "And you decided to scream?"

Mickey blushed, "It took me by surprise!"

"Like a little girl?"

Mickey glared, indignant, "It was dark! I was covered in rats!"

"Nine, maybe ten years old. I'm seeing pigtails, frilly skirt!"

"Hello," Rose brought him back to the present, saving Mickey from the ridicule, "Can we focus? Besides the smell, does anyone notice something strange about this?"

"Well, obviously they use them in Biology lessons." Sarah Jane spoke up, "They dissect them. Or maybe you haven't reached that bit yet. How old are you?"

She directed her speech towards Rose, who bristled. "Excuse me, no one dissects rats in school anymore. They haven't done that for years. Where are you from, the dark ages?"

The Doctor and Mickey exchanged looks, the Doctor was sending him a 'Help me' look. Mickey just smirked and responded with a 'Your on your own, mate'.

"Anyways." The Doctor quickly interrupted them, "Moving on."

Rose and Sarah gave each other dirty look. Amy stayed a way back, not wanting to get in the middle of a fight right now. Fighting over the Doctor's affections wasn't going to anything, especially since she knew the Doctor would refuse to pick sides.

"Everything started when Mr. Finch arrived. We should go and check his office." The Doctor chucked the rat in his hand to Mickey who dropped it immediately and walked out into the corridor.

Rose turned to Sarah Jane, "I don't mean to be rude or anything, but who exactly are you?"

"Sarah Jane Smith," She retorted, proudly, "I used to travel with the Doctor."

Rose sent Amy a swift glance as if saying, 'Oh boy, another one'. Then she fixed a sharp smile on her face, "Oh! Well, he's never mentioned you."

The Doctor quickly intervened, "Oh, I must've done! Sarah Jane! Mention her all the time."

Amy quickly shook her head at him and The Doctor looked at her, worried. Rose pretended to think about it, "Hold on...sorry...never."

Now it was Sarah's turn to be annoyed, "What, not even once? He didn't mention me once?"

Amy sped up a bit and Rose followed, probably trying to get away from Sarah Jane, but the former companion caught up.

"Who are you then?" She asked them, "Where'd he pick you up?"

"Rose Tyler." Rose told her dryly, "Blew up my job, I saved his life. He asked me to Come."

Sarah rolled her eyes and then turned to Amy with questioning eyes, Amy could see Rose looking at her curiously. Despite everything she'd been through, she'd never actually told her how she met the Doctor. She noticed that the Doctor was a bit further behind and kept her voice low.

"Met him when I was 7." She told them, "Helped me with something, then told me he would come back in 5 minutes. But he's never been a good driver. Came back 14 years later. Been traveling with him on and off ever since."

Rose stared at her slightly opened mouth and Sarah blinked at her before mumbling, "Yeah, that sounds like him." Rose looked like she wanted to grin, but held back remembering she didn't like Sarah Jane.

Amy huffed and walked forward, trying to escape the thick tension coming from between the girls. It was obvious that the two would get along quite well if they weren't busy fighting. The Doctor pushed past the two and caught up with her, looking flustered himself.

"That'll be fun to sort out later." Amy pointed back to the pair.

The Doctor shifted awkwardly, "I'm sure it'll be fine."

Amy shook her head at his ignorance. He came up to Mr. Finch's office and pulled out his sonic, pressing it to the door.

"Maybe those rats were food?" He suggested loudly, so that everybody could hear him.

Rose frowned, "Food for what?"

The Doctor opened the door, but only he and Amy got a good look at what was inside.

"I'd say food for those." She gulped. The first thing that came to mind was the flying monkey's from Wizard of Oz. They all hung upside down from the ceiling, fast asleep. Why on earth did monsters always sleep upside down from the ceilings?

"Rose..." The Doctor whispered, keeping his eyes fixed on the flying monkeys, "You know how you used to think all the teachers slept in the school?" Rose made a noncommittal noise, not quiet able to get a good view of the monsters, "Well...they do."

He opened the door further so that the other three could get a better view. Sarah Jane gasped and Rose just stared.

Mickey yelped, jumping back, "No way!" And then he was running. Amy nodded with his assertion, thinking that a tactical retreat was called for, and followed.

All five of them ran until they were out of the school, standing in the parking lot. Amy was breathing heavily, looking back to see if anything had followed them.

"I am not going back in there." Mickey shook his head, his eyes wide as he pointed back at the school, "No way."

"Those were teachers!" Rose hissed, ignoring Mickey's whimpers.

The Doctor stared at the school darkly, "When Finch arrived, he brought with him seven new teacher, four dinner ladies and a nurse. Thirteen. Thirteen big bat people."

"I was thinking Flying monkeys." Amy added her two cents.

The Doctor pointed at Amy, "Yes, I like that." He turned around, "Come on!"

He started to run back towards the school, but Mickey just groaned, "Come on - you've got to be kidding."

"I need the TARDIS." The Doctor told him, "I've got to analyze that oil from the kitchen."

"I might be able to help you, there." Sarah Jane piped up. The women had been rather snarky, but if they didn't have to go back into that school Amy was willing to go with.

She grabbed the Doctor and pulled him towards the car park, much to the annoyance of Rose, who pulled at her sleeve and followed.

* * *

Sarah Jane opened the boot of what Amy hoped was _her _car. Inside there was a green blanket covering something. She pushed it out of the way and Amy's eyebrows shot straight up.

"K-9!" The Doctor grinned cheerfully, laughing, "Rose Tyler, Amy Williams, Mickey Smith - allow me to introduce K-9 - well K-9 Mark III to be precise."

Rose looked at Amy with an 'Are you kidding me expression'. Amy shrugged. She wasn't _that_ surprised that the Doctor had a large toy dog as a pet.

"Why does it look so...disco?" Rose wrinkled her nose as she studied it.

"Oi!" The Doctor frowned, "Listen, in the year five thousand, this was cutting edge! What happened to him?"

Amy noticed it as well. Whatever this Dog_ had_ been, it wasn't any more. It was rusted and beaten up. A couple of the lights were smashed. The Doctor moved his hands over the dog and Amy could see his mind whirling over what exactly was wrong with it.

Sarah Jane sighed sadly, "Oh, one day, he just...nothing."

"Well, didn't you try and get him repaired?"

Rose and Mickey both shook their heads in exasperation.

Sarah Jane snorted at him, "Well, it's not like getting parts from a mini-metro! Besides, the technology inside him could rewrite human science. I couldn't show him to anyone!"

Amy had to admit, but the women was right.

The Doctor cooed at K-9, "Ooh, what's the nasty lady done to you? Eh?"

Rose rolled her eyes at him talking with the Dog. Sarah Jane shot a triumphant look over her shoulder to Rose who frowned in retaliation. Amy felt annoyed at the woman attacking Rose and narrowed her eyes at her. She might have a Dog, but Rose had the Doctor, and should be all that mattered.

"Look, no offense." Rose spiked up, obviously meaning offense, "But could you two just stop petting for a minute? Never mind the tin dog, we're busy!"

The Doctor nodded, straightening up and closing the boot, still grinning madly.

* * *

Rose studied the Doctor and Sarah Jane at the table where they sat separate from them with jealously clear in her eyes. Amy patted her shoulder awkwardly, and sympathetically.

"You see." Mickey smirked as they stood by the counter, waiting for chips, "What's impressive is that it's been nearly an hour since we met her and I still haven't said 'I told you so'."

Rose wrenched her eyes away, "I'm not listening to this."

"Although, I have prepared a little 'I was right' dance that I can show you later." Mickey looked positively gleeful, sniggering.

Rose paid the shopkeeper and quickly moved to take the chips.

"All this time you've been giving it, 'He's different!' - when the truth is, he's just like any other bloke!"

"No he isn't." Amy argued, sitting down next to Rose. She wrinkled her nose at the smell of the food, feeling a bit nauseated. "He's not like other blokes at all."

"How'd you know, eh?" Mickey asked her, sitting down.

Amy smirked at him, "He's like a child, Mickey. A child who's given a new toy every day without instructions and a whole backyard to figure it out. We're just the friends he's chosen to share it with."

"Maybe so..." Mickey shrugged, looking at Rose, "But if I were you, I'd go easy on the chips."

Amy narrowed her eyes, "It's a wonder you're still single." She mumbled sarcastically.

"Oh, ha ha." He grumbled dryly.

Rose ignored them both, shoveling fries into her mouth as she glared at the pair. "He left her behind." She mumbled.

"From the looks of it." Amy looked back at the older lady, then back at Rose who frowned.

Rose winced, "Why?"

"How should I know?" Amy reached over and grabbed a chip, wondering if some food might settle her stomach, "Could be any number of reasons."

Rose looked disturbed at that and Amy wished she could know what was going on in the girl's head, but at that moment a whirling sound, followed by a cheer of triumph from the Doctor made Amy turn to see K-9 moving and lights flashing.

"Oh, hey!" The Doctor grinned, "Now we're in business!"

"_Master!" _The Dog chirped.

The Doctor looked ecstatic, "He recognizes me!"

"_Affirmative!"_

"Rose!" The Doctor turned, "Give us the oil."

Rose grumbled under her breath as he brought the jar over to them, handing it off to the Doctor. He dipped his finger out, holding it for K-9 to analyze. A sensor, which reminded Amy far too much of a Dalek's plunger, came out if it's head and the Doctor smeared the yellow goo onto it.

"Here we go." The Doctor wiped his finger, "Come on, boy. Here we go"

"_Oil. Ex-Ex-Ex-Extract ana-an-analyzing."_

Amy grinned at the Dog's stutter, but Mickey laughed outright, "Listen to it, man! That's a voice!"

Sarah Jane narrowed her eyes at him, "Careful! That's my dog."

Mickey looked away sheepishly.

"_Confirmation of Analysis - substance is Krillitane Oil."_

Amy shook her head, "Never heard of it."

The Doctor looked shocked and disturbed, "They're Krillitanes."

Rose leaned forward, "Is that bad?"

"Very." He swallowed, "Think of how bad things could possibly be, and add another suitcase of bad."

"And what are...Krillitanes?" Sarah Jane asked.

The Doctor twitched, "They're a composite race. Just like your culture is a mixture of traditions from al sorts of countries - people you've invaded or have been invaded by, you've got bits - bits of viking, bits of france, bits of whatever - the Krillitanes are the same. An amalgam of the races they've conquered. But they take physical accepts as well. They cherry-pick the best bits from the people they destroy. That's why I didn't recognize them. The last time I saw Krillitanes, they looked just like us except that had really long necks"

"Well something went wrong." Amy wrinkled her nose, "So what, so they change species like we change our hair?"

The Doctor made a non-committal shrug which made Amy very uncomfortable.

Rose shook her head, "What're they doing here?"

The Doctor thought about it for a second before a looking of horror came over him, "It's the children. They're doing something to the children"

"What?" Amy frowned, "The chips"

"Maybe..." He mumbled, "We need to get back to that school."

"Tomorrow." Amy told him sternly, "I'm _exhausted_."

The Doctor rolled his eyes, "You humans, you're always tired."

Mickey helped Sarah Jane with K-9, but Rose held back, looking at the ground sadly as they left the chip shop.

"Are you okay?" Amy whispered to her as they walked.

Rose's eyes filtered up to the Doctors, then back to Amy, "Fine, what about you? Any more, you know, headaches?'

Yes. The headaches had actually been getting worse. A couple more nosebleeds that she'd hidden from Rose and the Doctor quiet successfully.

"No, I'm fine." Amy forced a smile at her.

Rose nodded, before getting a determined look in her eyes and stalking over to the Doctor. "How many of us have there been, traveling with you?"

The Doctor paused and turned slightly, "Does it matter?"

"Yes." She trembled, "I knew about Amy, but I didn't realize...It does if I'm just the latest in a long line."

"As opposed to what?" The Doctor stopped, wincing when he realized it had come out a lot more harsh than he'd meant it.

Rose faulted, stuttering slightly. Amy tried to fall back a bit, seeing this was a private conversation, but she could still hear them, "I thought you and me were..." Rose swallowed, looking away, "But I obviously got it wrong. I've been to the year five billion, right, but this...now this is really seeing the future. You just leave us behind. Is that what you're going to do to me?"

"No." The Doctor replied quickly, stared at her in determination, "Not to you."

"But Sarah Jane..." Rose shook her head tearfully, "You were that close to her once, and now...you never even mention her. And Amy...She said you never even talked about _me."_

The Doctor's eyes flew over to Amy who tried to pretend she couldn't hear them, then back to Rose. He walked up to her nervously.

"I don't age." He told her softly, "I regenerate. But humans decay. You wither and you die. Imagine watching that happen to someone who you-" He froze, realizing what he was about to say.

Amy looked over, curious if he was going to finish that sentence, but he just quickly looked away.

Rose stared at him, "What, Doctor?"

The Doctor stared at her, wordlessly trying to convey his emotions to her without actually having to say it. "You can spend the rest of your life with me...But I can't spend the rest of mine with you. I have to live on. Alone. That's the curse of the Time Lords."

A screech filled the air.

Amy whipped around to the roof of the school where two of the bat monkeys sat. Between them was Mr. Finch, couched down. One of the Krillitanes flew down, coming straight for the Doctor.

Amy crouched low covering her head and the Doctor pulled Rose down as it swooped over them, and then flew away.

Amy straightened up, "What was that about? Warning?"

The Doctor frowned, watching it as it walked away.

Sarah Jane ran up, "Was that a Krillitane?"

The Doctor nodded, staring at the creature as it flew away, looking worried, "I knows I'm a Time Lord."

"You think it heard you?" Rose wondered, frowning.

Amy winced, "Unfortunately."

* * *

**A/N: Super awesome filler chapter.**

**Before I get a lot of reviews asking why I made Sarah Jane so antagonistic - it's because that's how she was in the episode. While I love Sarah Jane so much, I am writing her how Amy and Rose would have seen her at this point. She and the Doctor had a very close relationship and her leaving was one of the most heartbreaking scenes for me in classic who. So I can imagine if he showed up again and seemed to have replaced her, after sending her away, it would have made me bitter too.**

**Thank you all for reviewing! I'm very glad you liked last chapter! SUPER SPECIAL THANKS TO MISTY. Who was my 200th review!**

**Should I give you guys a preview? Hmm? Should I?**

* * *

Rose gave Amy a tearful look, shaking her head, "I'm being stupid." She whispered.

Amy wished she could agree with her. Tell her that she had nothing to be worried about. But she couldn't.

Amy groaned, "Rose..." She looked down at the girl seriously, "I'm about to tell you something. And if you tell another living soul, I will end you."

* * *

**Didn't think I'd actually give you something plot specific did I? Of course not, don't be silly! That would be nice.**

**Now I'm not going to be updating every day, but yesterday's review response was so fantastic and I reached 200, so I decided to reward you.**

**Anon Review Reply**

**Misty: Oh I'm so jealous. I love Florida, besides the fact that you can drown on the air. Congrats on being lucky 200! Great to see you back!**

**You guys have so amazing with your reviews! I love how you feel free to speak your mind and nothing makes me happier than opening an email and seeing a small essay there. Keep up the good work and review with all thoughts, questions, and concerns!**

**Until Next Time,**

**-Ash**


	16. The God-Maker

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who**

* * *

**Chapter 16: The God-Maker**

_"She's a woman! She's a woman...and she's the TARDIS."  
__"Did you wish REALLY hard?"_

_ -The Doctor & Amy Pond_

* * *

"Rose, Amy, Sarah." The Doctor ordered as they strode towards the school. Amy hadn't worn her blue jumpsuit today. She didn't plan on cleaning up after kids anymore, "You go to the Maths rooms. Crack open those computers, I need to see the hardware inside. Here, you might need this."

Rose held out her hand to take the sonic, but to her great annoyance the Doctor handed it to Sarah Jane. Amy shook her head in disbelief. He was just digging himself deeper and deeper wasn't he?

"Mickey-" The Doctor turned to Mickey, "Surveillance. I want you outside."

Mickey paused, "Just stand outside?"

Sarah chucked Mickey her car keys, "Here take these - you can keep K-9 company."

"Don't forget to leave the window open a crack." The Doctor smirked as he started to walk away.

Mickey furrowed his eyebrows, "But he's metal!"

The Doctor snickered, "I didn't mean for him."

Rose gave Mickey an apologetic look, before running up to the Doctor, purposely standing closer to him than Sarah Jane was, "What're you gonna do?"

The Doctor stared at school darkly, "It's time I had a word with Mr. Finch."

* * *

Amy leaned against the computers with Rose, feeling agitated. She would have helped with the Sonic, but Sarah Jane seemed confident that she would be able to do it herself. Something which was proving to be very false as she growled and hit it a few times.

"It's not working!" She snapped.

Rose rolled her eyes, "Give it to me." She snatched it out of Sarah Jane's hand possessively and knelt under the desk, turning to Sonic to the right setting.

Sarah crossed her arms defensively, "Used to work first time in my day."

"Well, things were a lot simpler back then." Rose grumbled. She pointed the sonic into the back of the computer.

Sarah froze for a second, then started talking, "Rose, can I give you a bit of advice?"

Rose stiffened, straightening up, "I've got a feeling you're about to."

"I know how...intense a relationship with the Doctor can be." Amy winced at her words, and so did Rose. "And I don't want you to feel I'm intruding-"

"I don't feel threatened by you, if that's what you mean." Rose al but snarled, "I mean, I've met Amy."

Amy shook her head, aggravated. She really wished she would have been kept out of this.

"Right." Sarah Jane clenched her jaw, "Good. Because, I'm not interested in picking up where we left off."

"No?" Rose glared at her, "With the big sad eyes and the robot dog? What else were you doing last night?"

"I was just saying how hard it was adjusting to life back on Earth..."

Rose stood up, walking away, "The thing is...when you two met...they'd only just got rid of rationing. No wonder all that space stuff was a bit too much for yah."

Sarah stalked up to her, "I had no problem with space stuff. I saw things the both of you wouldn't believe!"

Rose and Amy looked at each other a few minutes. Amy raised an eyebrow at her in challenge, and Rose crossed her arms, "Try us."

"Mummies!"

Rose snorted, "We've met ghosts."

"Robots! Lots of Robots!"

"Silurian's." Amy added, despite Rose's confused glance.

"Slitheen, in downing street!"

"Daleks!"

Amy and Rose scoffed. "Met the Emperor." Rose boasted. Amy wanted to add 'Killed the emperor' but she was pretty sure Rose didn't actually know about that.

"Anti-Matter monsters!"

"TARDIS eating asteroid!"

"Really?" Rose looked at her before snapping out of it, "Gas mask Zombies!"

"Real living dinosaurs!"

"Dinosaurs...on a spaceship!"

"Real living werewolf!"

"The Loch Ness Monster!"

"Seriously?" Rose wrinkled her nose before Amy could throw in another.

Sarah Jane threw a hand over her mouth to stop a laugh from coming out, shaking her head. Rose smiled and laughed slightly.

"Listen to us." Rose shook her head, sadly, "It's like me and my mate Shireen. The only time we fell out was over a man, and...we're arguing over the Doctor."

Amy felt a tiny grin cover her face. While she had been more defending her pride than fighting over the Doctor, the idea that not one, but _two_ women found his childish charm endearing was rather amusing.

Rose bit her lip nervously, then smirked, "With you...did he do that thing where he'd explain something at like, ninety-miles-per-hour, and you'd go, "what?" and he'd look at you like you'd just dribbled on your shirt?"

Sarah Jane and Amy both laughed outright, "Yes." They both answered at the same time, both of them thinking of their own Doctor.

Sarah Jane shook her head, "Does he still...stroke bits of the TARDIS?"

"Yeah! Yeah!" Rose giggled madly, "I'm like, 'Do you two wanna be alone?'."

Amy giggled, "If the TARDIS were a women..." All three of them started laughing madly, and Amy couldn't help but laugh as the image of her Doctor blushing brightly as he introduced Idris to them sprung to mind.

"How's it going?" All three of them turned to see the Doctor standing in the doorway.

But the sight of him just made them laugh even harder, Sarah Jane pointing and Rose crossing her legs like she was trying not to pee herself. Amy giggle even harder at the confused look on the Doctors face.

He blinked, "What? Listen, I need to find out what's programmed inside these."

Rose laughed, pointing the Sonic screwdriver at him as her and Sarah Jane collapsed against each other laughing.

"What?" He looked between them, "Stop it!"

* * *

A few minutes later the Doctor had yanked the sonic screwdriver away, mumbling something about 'Doing it himself'. Amy walked over to the side of the room and reached into her bag, pulling out the small bag of blue pills. She threw one in her mouth and sighed as the headache faded into the background.

"Amy?"

Amy quickly stuffed the pills back into the bag before turning to look at Rose with a smile, "Yeah?"

Rose reached forward and pulled the pills out of her bag, "I thought you said the headaches had stopped?"

"They have!" Amy grabbed the bottle back defensively, "It's just...a precaution."

Rose put her hands on her hips, "Don't lie to me, Amy. You should tell the Doctor!"

Amy rolled her eyes, "It's just a headache."

"_And _a nosebleed." Rose reminded her.

"Yeah, well..."Amy waved her hands, "That hasn't happened again. Lots of things can cause that. Probably just dry air or something." She lied.

Rose threw her hands up, "Fine. But if it gets worse you tell the Doctor." And she stormed back over to the computers.

Amy rubbed her forehead in agitation.

"_All pupils to class immediately. And would all members of staff congregate in the staff room?"_

Amy frowned, "Break time finished early?" She asked, checking her watch with a frown.

The Doctor checked his own, "Must be...Rose, make sure they don't come in!"

"What do I tell them?" Rose hissed, walking over to the door.

"Tell them to go to the south hall." The Doctor ordered, "Say it's out-of-order, anything just keep them out!"

Rose nodded, opening the door, "No, no - this classroom's out-of-bounds. You've all gotta go to the South Hall. Off you go, South hall!"

She closed the door behind her and walked back into the room.

"How much longer?" Sarah Jane asked the Doctor, who shook his head.

"Almost got it."

He threw the sonic between his teeth and ripped out a handful of wires, throwing them around his neck as he pushed the sonic back into the mess.

"I can't shift it." he growled.

Sarah Jane shifted anxiously, "I thought the Sonic Screwdriver could open anything!"

"Yeah except wood and a deadlock." Amy remembered uncomfortably. The times she found out about those had been rather horrible experiences.

"She's right." The Doctor pointed at her with the Sonic, "It's deadlocked. There's gotta be something inside here. What're they teaching those kids?"

Every screen in the room flashed to life.

"You did it!" Rose cheered, looking at the sickly green symbols as they flew across the screen.

The Doctor stood up, the wires still around his neck, "No, I didn't do this."

Sarah Jane looked at the code curiously, "You wanted the program - there it is."

The Doctor leaned into the screen, squinting, "Some sort of...code..." His eyes scanned down the code much faster than Amy could have ever dreamed before he paused, "No...no, they can't be..."

"What?" Amy asked, looking between the Doctor and the screen nervously, "Why? What is it?"

"The Skasis Paradigm." The Doctor grimaced, "They're trying to crack the Skasis Paradigm."

Sarah Jane frowned, "The Skasis what?"

"The..." He looked back at the screen, "God-maker. The universal theory. Crack that equation and you've got control of the building blocks of the universe. Time and space and matter, yours to control."

"And they thought that Human children were the best way to do that?" Amy frowned.

The Doctor nodded, looking disturbed, "Their learning power is being accelerated by the oil. That oil from the kitchens, it works as a- as a...conducting agent. Makes the kids cleverer."

Rose frowned, "But that oil's on the chips. Me and Amy have been eating them.."

"What's fifty-nine times thirty-five?"

"Two thousand and sixty-five." Both Rose and Amy answered in unison before stopping to glance at each other in shock.

"Oh, my god." Rose whispered, staring at the Doctor, terrified.

Sarah Jane shook her head, "But why use the children? Can't they use adults?"

"No." The Doctor stared at the screen, still slightly stunned, "It's gotta be children. The God-Maker needs imagination to crack it. They're not just using the children's brains to break the code...they're using their souls."

"Let the lesson begin."

They all turned to see Mr. Finch standing in the room by the door. The Doctor stared him down darkly and a tiny bit threateningly.

Mr. Finch approached slowly, "Think of it, Doctor - with the Paradigm solved, reality becomes clay in our hands. We can shape the universe and improve it."

"Oh yeah?" The Doctor coughed, "The whole of creation with the face of Mr. Finch? Call me old-fashioned, but I like things as they are."

Mr. Finch gave them a small condescending smirk, "You act like such a radical, and yet al you want to do is preserve the old order. Think of the changes that could be made if this power was used for good."

The Doctor looked at him skeptically, "What, by someone like you?"

"No." Mr. Finch stared at him darkly, "Someone like _you."_

The Doctor faltered, obviously not expecting that answer. He stared at the Krillitane silently as he processed this.

Mr Finch, thinking he had won a victory, continued, "The Paradigm gives us power, but you could give us wisdom. Become a God. At my Side. Imagine what you could do - think of the civilizations you could save. Perganon, Assinta...your own people, Doctor. Standing tall. The Time Lords...reborn."

Amy looked between the Doctor and Mr. Finch in shock, "Doctor, please tell me your not listening to this rubbish!"

"Doctor, don't listen to him," Sarah Jane agreed.

Mr. Finch turned to them, his eyed narrowing in the Rose, "And you could be with him throughout eternity." He turned to Sarah Jane, "Young...fresh...never wither, never age, never die. Their lives are so fleeting. So many goodbyes. But you know all about that, don't you Mrs. Williams."

He turned his attention to Amy who swallowed nervously.

"You could be back with your _boys," _He mocked and her eyes darkened threateningly, "Your husband and your Raggedy Doctor. Ten years is a very long time, to be ripped away so suddenly. But what if you could erased the paradox. Your husbands fixed death. You could travel the stars with your Raggedy Doctor for eternity. The Girl Who Waited..."

"How the_ hell _do you know about that..." Amy hissed, her voice thick with tears. She swallowed trying to regain her composer, "I made my choice. In that graveyard, I made my choice and it was Rory it would always be Rory. I want to grow old. I want the village and the baby and the ponytail."

Nobody else there really understood what she was talking about, but Mr. Finch did. He sneered at her and turned back to the Doctor. "Join us, Doctor."

Despite everything the Doctor looked so very tempted, "I could save everyone..."

Amy's heart melted. She knew this was his greatest heartache. All the people he couldn't save. Especially his own people.

"Doctor..." She touched his arm gently, "You can't save them...You can't save everybody."

"I couldn't save you." He looked at her darkly and Amy winced.

"No." She agreed, "You couldn't. You can't. But that was my choice."

He shook his head, "I could stop the war..." He shook his head.

Sarah Jane stepped forward, desperate, "No. Amy's right. The universe has to move forward. Pain and loss - they define us as much as happiness or love. Whether it's a world..." She looked over at Rose, "Or a relationship. Everything has it's time. And everything ends."

The Doctor stared at her for a few seconds and Amy was worried that he hadn't heard a word she had said. The temptation to bring back the Time Lords, the real Time Lords. The way they were before the war, in all their glory. It must be astronomical.

But the Doctor steeled his shoulders, gritted his teeth and picked up a chair, throwing it against the screen and smashing it to a thousand pieces.

"Out!" He cried, grabbing Rose and pulling her out of the room, Amy and Sarah Jane hot on his heels.

They smashed out into the halls, pushing around the last few stragglers that hadn't made it to class yet as they ran towards the stairs. None of them turned to look behind them so see how close Mr. Finch was. Could he turn into a bat creature? Or was he permanently human? Amy wasn't sure.

They got to the bottom of the stairs and all but ran into Mickey and one of the students.

"What is going on?" Mickey demanded.

A screech made them look to see three of the bat formed Krillitanes half flying, half crawling towards them.

"No time!" Amy grabbed Mickey's hand and pulled him along as they ran in the opposite direction, towards the canteen hall. The Doctor pushed the door opened and they all clambered in

Turning, Amy saw only one Krillitane following them and her stomach sunk. Where had the other two gone.

Her question was answered as Mr. Finch burst through the doors on the other side of the room, followed by the rest of the bat creatures.

"Are those my teachers?" The student that had come with them asked.

The Doctor winced slightly, "Yeah. sorry."

Mr. Finch turned to look at his brothers, "Leave the Doctor alive. As for the others...you can feast."

"Hell no." Amy grabbed the nearest chair and swung at the bat creatures. It screamed and flew up slightly. Mickey and Rose saw her and grabbed their own chairs, swinging at them as they swooped down onto them.

Amy lifted her chair to take another swing but was interrupted by a bolt of red light hitting the Krillitane, and it fell to the floor, dead.

She turned to see K-9 swinging around, firing off bolts at the aliens as they screeched and turned their attention to the metal dog.

"K-9!" Sarah Jane cheered.

"_Suggest you engage running mode, mistress."_

"Agreed." Amy grabbed Rose's hand and they followed the Doctor as they ran out of the room. Mr. Finch growled in anger and frustration.

The Doctor turned back into the room, "K-9, hold them back!"

"Where are we going?" Rose asked as the Doctor ripped open another door.

They poured into the Physics lab, and the Doctor soniced the door, locking it behind them, "I don't know. We need a plan. What do we know about them."

"Um...they can fly." Rose shook her head, thinking, "Teeth, claws. Monkey like."

"They don't just fly...they crawl." Sarah Jane pointed out and the Doctor nodded.

"What about the oil?" Amy pointed out, "It's toxic to them, right."

The Doctor pointed to her, "Yes, yes, yes. It's the oil. Krillitane life forms can't handle the oil! That's it! They've changed the physiology so often, even their own oil is toxic to them."

"What about Mr. Finch." Amy asked him. He looked at her questioningly, "Well, the oil isn't toxic to humans. I mean...we've been eating it. And he's taken human form."

"He just looks human." The Doctor corrected her. "He's still Krillitane under the surface. How much was there in the kitchens?"

"Barrels of it." Rose grinned.

A loud crash echoed in the room and they turned. The Krillitanes were pounding on the door. Amy swallowed nervously. That meant they had gotten past K-9.

"Okay." The Doctor jumped back as the claws started to rip through the door, "We need to get to the kitchens. Mickey-"

"What now, hold the coats?" Mickey quipped bitterly.

The Doctor ignored him, "Get all the children unplugged and out of the school. Now then, bats, bats, bats, how do we fight bats?"

Amy opened and closed her mouth a few times, thinking. Nobody had an idea.

The student who was with them rolled his eyes and strolled over to the wall casually, breaking the fire alarm and pulling it.

Amy jumped, covering her ears as the shrill sound of the fire alarm echoed around the school. The Doctor turned to the boy with a huge grin as the Krillitanes all screeched.

"Good job, kid." Amy patted him on the shoulder and the boy blushed slightly.

The bats were no longer pounding on the door, so the Doctor flung it open. They were rolling on the ground, in far to much pain to notice them as they crawled over them and ran down the halls.

They were halfway to the kitchens when the alarm turned off.

"Crap." Amy muttered, and they ran faster.

"_Master!"_

Amy turned to see K-9 following behind them. The Doctor laughed madly, "Come on, Boy! Good boy."

Rose led them through to the kitchens and into the back where the oil bins were held. The Doctor pulled his Sonic out and held it to the lid.

"They've been deadlock sealed!" He hissed, trying another, "Finch must've done that - I can't open them."

"_The Vats would no withstand a direct hit from my laser. But my batteries are failing."_

The Doctor thought about it, "Right. Everyone out the back door. K-9, stay with me."

Sarah Jane pulled the boy along and Rose followed. Amy paused for a moment, looking at the Doctor.

"You know." She bit her lip as the Doctor looks up, "K-9 is all she has left of you."

He paused, "I know. She'll get over it."

Amy scoffed, "Doctor..." He looked at her questioningly and she sighed, "Sometimes I don't think you realize how much you mean to people."

He paused and looked up at her, "Amy, please..."

"Fine." Amy sighed, and ran from the room, joining Sarah Jane and Rose as they stood outside the school. "Run."

"What's he doing?" Sarah Jane grabbed her arm, pulling her back, 'What's he doing with my dog?"

"Sorry." Amy whispered to her quietly. "But we have to go. Rose, get out of here."

Rose looked between her and Sarah Jane and nodded quickly, grabbing Mickey and the student and running around to the front of the school.

"Sarah Jane...we have to go." Amy urged her.

"I can't." She cried, "That dog. He's all I have left! I'm not leaving him!"

"Sarah." Amy leaned down so she was face to face with the women, "I understand. I really, _really_ do. But remember what you said earlier. Everything has its time, and everything ends. If there is one thing I've learnt traveling with the Doctor is that you need to learn when to give him up." Amy swallowed, looking down as tears welled in her eyes. "Because it's the only way that he'll be able to give _you _up."

At that moment the Doctor pushed through the door and grabbed their hands.

"Where's K-9?" Sarah demanded urgently, fear evident in her eyes.

The Doctor visibly winced, "We need to run."

Sarah's eyes filled up with tears as she looked between Amy and the Doctor. Amy stepped forward, "Sarah, K-9 is going to save all those kids lives. Can you think of a better way for him to go?"

Her eyes filled with eyes as she took one last look back at the school, and then with a choked sob, gripped the Doctor's hand and let him pull her away.

* * *

**A/N: Whelp, it seems like Fanfiction had finally fixed whatever the hell was going on last week. Which is good because it was driving me up the wall. Yay new chapter and boop looks like it's another 4 chapter episode. I don't know what happened with these that they got so long to be honest.**

**I don't have much to say this chapter to be honest...**

**Anon Review Reply**

**Misty: Yups! You swooped in and snatched it before anyone else had the choice. And thank you! And trust me, I'm not very coordinated, I just have a lot of free time on my hands.**

**So review with all thoughts, questions, and concerns! I look forward to hearing from you all!.**

**Until Next Time,**

**-Ash**


	17. Bigger Problems

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who**_

* * *

**Chapter 17: Bigger Problems**

_"Are they happy?"_  
_"Oh Rory. Trust you to think of that. I think they're happy to be alive. Better than the alternative."_

_ -Rory Williams & The Doctor_

* * *

Amy nearly collided into Rose as they sped around the corner. She steadied the blond girl and pulled her along behind them.

"Where were you guys?" Rose demanded, running. Ahead of them they could see Mickey ushering the children out of the school as fast as he could.

"Come on, guys! Let's go, let's go!" Mickey cried.

They all joined the group of children when behind them the school exploded. Amy yelped, automatically covering her head out of reflex. But it turned out to be useless. Turning she could already she the fires burning down as the smoke started to float upwards. In the distance sirens started to ring as emergency response headed towards the school.

All around them the children started to cheer and laugh as they watched the school burn with excitement in their eyes, not any of them aware of the danger they had all been in.

Sarah Jane raised her hand to her mouth, giving a choked sob as she looked at the school, distraught. The Doctor walked over to her, "I'm sorry."

She sniffed a bit, "I'm all right." She looked up and locked eyes with Amy, "Well...I'll _be_ alright."

The Doctor grinned and wrapped an arm around her. Sarah grabbed his hand and leaned into his arm, a watery smile gracing her face as they watched the school burn.

Rose looked at them sadly, and Amy could see a bitter look cross her face, before she turned away and walked over with Mickey, standing beside him awkwardly as they waited.

Amy stood there by herself, watching the school sadly. She could imagine taking her child to a place like this, or whatever the equivalent would be in the 30s. Waving goodbye as they walked to the school bus, leaving for work.

Amy looked down with a sigh. She always worried about how life would be in the past. Where would they live. How would they get papers. She could always contact Churchill, tell him they were companions of the Doctor and he'd be sure to help. Or maybe stay in America? But then what? Rory becomes a nurse, maybe a Doctor. She would stay at home probably, become a writer, it was always what she wanted to do.

She smiled. Not to long ago the idea of the quiet home life would have made her cringe But now...

She was looking forward to it.

* * *

"Doctor?"

The Doctor looked up from his book, his thick rimmed glasses perched on his nose. "Yes? I was right in the middle of my book."

Amy walked into the console room, pausing to look at the book in his hand, "Is that...Harry Potter?"

"Yes." The Doctor shoved it behind his back slightly.

Amy smirked, "The seventh?'

"Yes." He pointed at her threateningly, "No spoilers!"

She couldn't help the giggle that threatened to escape from her, before her smile dropped, "Doctor I-" She swallowed, almost stopping, but Rose's face came back to her. Obviously the headaches had been worrying her. She might as well get this over with and hopefully confirm that they were nothing. "The headaches have been getting worse, yeah?"

He frowned, setting the book down and pulling out his sonic, scanning her up and down with it. He stopped, looking at the result with a frown before sighing and standing, "Alright, sick bay."

Amy groaned, "I was afraid of that."

He laughed and brought her down the hall and into the medical room. The TARDIS seemed to realize they'd need it and moved it closer to them. Amy jumped up onto the medical bed while the Doctor opened a drawer and grabbed a scanner and a pen light.

"Anything beside's headaches?" He asked her, walking back over.

"Um..." She shook her head, before pausing, "Well, been feeling a bit feint, but that's it."

"Hmm." The Doctor nodded, "Nausea?"

Amy paused, "A bit, yeah."

"Nausea, nosebleeds, headaches." The Doctor pointed the pen light into her eyes, "You sure you're not pregnant?"

Amy rolled her eyes, "Yes Doctor...I'm sure."

"Are you?" He wrinkled his nose, "Jack can be charming when he wants to."

Amy smacked him on the arm, "I'm married!"

"He probably is too." The Doctor shrugged and Amy cracked a smile.

"Well, if you must know..." Amy frowned, looking down, "I can't get pregnant. Not anymore."

The Doctor winced, "Sorry." He lifted the scanner to her face and started it.

"S'fine." Amy cleared her throat, "Me and Rory, we were thinking about adoption, you know?"

"Yeah." He shifted uncomfortably, taking the device away from her face, "Well, the Scanner can't see anything wrong with you...but..." He paused, looking up as if he was wondering if he should tell her.

"What?" Amy asked, worried.

He rubbed his eye, "I've seen these symptoms before."

"You have?" Amy looked hopeful.

"Yes, but..." He straightened, "If it's this, then we have bigger problems then your sickness."

"Why?" Amy shook her head, confused, "Is it like...the plague or something?"

"No, Amy..." The Doctor leaned over, looking at her, "I'm so, so sorry. But these formed before, only much faster. These were the first symptoms you recorded in 1987."

Amy froze, remembering the incident, "You mean when Rose altered the fixed point?"

"Yes." He straightened up, rubbing his face again, "But a fixed point hasn't been altered, I would know in here." He tapped his head, "So it's something else. Something we did, something someone else did...who knows..."

"Doctor..." Amy looked at him in a panic, "Can you fix this?"

"If I knew what it was, sure." He rubbed his hand through his hair, "But I don't. Haven't got a clue."

"So what?" Amy glared, "I just keep getting sicker and sicker until I die?...Again?"

"No." The Doctor looked down at her, "Not again. We'll figure it out alright? But I need you to tell me when other symptoms appear, alright? It definitely slower this time, so we have time to figure it out."

He patted her on the head and Amy rolled her eyes, "Well what do I do until then?"

"What do you usually do when your sick." The Doctor sighed, "Sleep a bit more, hydrate and..." He bit his lip, "Keep taking those pills for the headache, but be careful with them or you'll build up an immunity."

"Painkillers and bedrest?" Amy snorted, "Whatever, you're the Doctor."

"Yes, I am." He grinned toothily, helping her she hopped down off the bed, as they turned to head back he turned to her, "Oh, and don't tell Rose about the Harry Potter book, I er-" He scratched his head, "I told her I didn't have it..."

Amy laughed out loud at that, "Wanted to read it first?"

He grinned widely, "Well...yeah..."

Amy shook her head at him sadly, wondering if she should tell him that Rose was still a bit cross with him. He was so adorably ignorant about some things. Instead she smirked "Doctor?"

"Yeah?"

She grinned, "You should probably build Sarah Jane a new dog."

* * *

Amy grinned at Sarah Jane as she gasped, walking into the TARDIS for the first time in decades. She twirled around, looking around the room with a huge grin.

"You've redecorated!" She exclaimed.

The Doctor looked at the room proudly, "Do you like it?"

She looked around, "Oh, I- I do. Yeah. I preferred it as it was, but uh...yeah. It'll do."

Amy grinned, knowing the feeling. She still missed her own TARDIS, which had a much brighter, bigger control room. She had no idea what it looked like in Sarah Jane's time, but nothing else would ever compare to how it looked when you first opened those blue doors.

"I love it." Rose imputed with a grin.

"Hey, you." Sarah Jane approached the girl with a fond smile, "What'd forty-seven times three hundred and sixty-nine?"

Rose chuckled, "No idea. It's gone now - the oil's faded."

"What about you?" Sarah turned to Amy.

Amy grinned, "Same, I got nothing."

Her eyes crinkled, "But you're still clever. More than a match for him."

Rose gave her a grin, but it didn't really reach her eyes. Amy scoffed, "Of course we are. He wouldn't have gotten anywhere without us. Be stuck on the wrong side of Dajudi V still."

"Oh, come on." The Doctor whined, "You're not still on about that, are you?"

"Oh, I'll never let that go?" Amy smirked.

Sarah Jane laughed at the dejected look on the Doctor's face and smirked.

"Doctor...?" Rose started, looking at him with a meaningful glance. The two made eye contact and some sort of conversation went on between them.

Finally the Doctor turned to Sarah Jane, "Um...we're about to head off, but...you could come with us."

Rose smiled at her expectantly, but Sarah Jane just looked at them, before shaking her head.

"No..." She told them softly, "I can't do this anymore." The Doctor's face visibly faltered and Sarah Jane grinned at him sadly, "Besides, I've got a much bigger adventure ahead! Time I stopped waiting for you and found a life of my own."

"Can I come?"

Everybody turned to look at Mickey who was standing by the console. He noticed everybody's glances and for a second it looked like he was going to take it back, but instead he steeled himself and looked at them.

"No, not with you." He quickly told Sarah Jane, before turning to the Doctor, "I mean...with you..."

He looked so hopeful, like he'd been wanting this for a while but hadn't had the guts to actually ask.

"Cause I'm not the tin dog." Mickey told them vehemently, "And I wanna see what's out there."

The Doctor looked over to Rose, who mouthed 'no' to him, shaking her head. He looked between her and Mickey awkwardly. Obviously he wanted to say yes. Amy wanted him to say yes as well. She'd been feeling a bit like a third wheel lately, since Jack had...well...and having Mickey along would give her someone to talk to when the Doctor and Rose were off being all couply.

But how to say that without upsetting Rose, who looked dead set against him coming.

"Oh, go on, Doctor." Sarah Jane urged, not having seen Rose, "Sarah Jane Smith - Mickey Smith. You need a Smith on board!"

Amy shrugged, "Couldn't hurt."

Rose clenched her jaw, looking anywhere but at Mickey, who was gaining a hopeful look on his face, like he couldn't quiet believe what was happening

"Okay then, I could do with a laugh." The Doctor said with a forced laughed, looking increasingly awkward.

Mickey shouted in delight, looking like christmas had come early, only to falter when Rose just rolled her eyes and looked down.

"Rose..." Mickey paused, "Is that okay?"

"No, great." Rose bit out sarcastically, "Why not?"

The silence in the TARDIS was painfully awkward. The Doctor looked for a second like he would change his mind, but then just shook his head, and pressed a few buttons on the TARDIS.

"Well, I'd better go." Sarah Jane said, picking up on the thick tension, but not before taking Rose aside.

Amy walked over to Mickey and leaned against the poll next to him, "Don't worry about her, she'll be fine."

"I just thought she might like having me along." Mickey looked dejected, "I mean as mates. We're not together anymore, I mean. We never really officially broke up or nothing, but.."

"Yeah, I know." Amy nodded, "Hard to compete with-" She nodded over to the Doctor. Mickey laughed at that.

He looked around, "Every time she comes home I hear all about these fantastic adventures. It's like when we were kids, and we'd pretend that we were explorers. But we were always together. Best friends. I wanted that.."

"Now _that _I can understand." Amy told him with a grin, and he grinned back.

The Doctor followed Sarah Jane and together they walked out of the TARDIS.

Rose stood in the console room for a second before taking a deep breath, "I'm going to go to the showers, then to the kitchens...meet you later?"

Mickey looked bug-eyed between Rose and Amy, "There's _more?"_

And for the first time since he'd gotten on board, Rose laughed. She shook her head, and rolled her eyes more in rumor than malice.

"Come on you." She pulled him towards a corridor, "I'll show you 'round."

Amy grinned as the two friends wandered down the halls, Rose giggling at the look on Mickey's face.

Amy moved to follow them, but then paused. There was something...a fuzziness in the corner of her mind mixed with a soft ringing in her ears. She tried to clear her mind, but nothing happened. She lifted her hand, only to feel liquid.

"Oh great." She groaned. Her nose was bleeding? But she didn't have a headache. Just the...wrongness in her head. The ringing got louder and she walked over to the door, and peeked her head outside, hoping to stop the dreadful feeling.

"Amy?"

The Doctor looked up from his conversation with Sarah Jane to look at her.

"Doctor, I think it's nearby." Amy whispered, feeling disoriented, "Whatever's making me sick, I think it's here..."

He moved over to her, pulling out his sonic, "Your nose is bleeding."

"I know." She waved him off, "But there something wrong. I can't put my finer on it. But something is incredibly..._wrong_."

He paused, looking at her. He grabbed her head and looked at her eyes, which were unfocused, "Amy, I want you to go back into the TARDIS, and go to the zero room."

"The what?" She asked with furrowed brow.

He bit his lip, "Haven't used it in a while. It should help block whatever is making you sick. Down the hall, three lefts, two rights, third door on your left. Stay in there until I get back."

Amy didn't like the look on his face, "Doctor...?"

He looked towards the city then back at Amy, "Just go in for now."

Amy looked at him with searching eyes, trying to figure out what he was looking at before admitting defeat and wandering back into the TARDIS.

* * *

Sarah Jane couldn't help but laugh as she saw the newly built K-9 that appeared behind the dematerializing TARDIS.

"K-9!" She cried as the dog rolled over towards her.

"_Mistress."_

She crouched down beside the dog, "But...you were blown up!"

"_Master rebuilt me. My systems are much improved with new undetectable hyperlink facilities."_

Sarah Jane beamed at him, "Oh...! He replaced you with a brand new model!"

"_Affirmative."_

She thought about the new TARDIS, his new assistants, his new face, "Yep. He does that." She giggled, "Come on, you. Home. We've got work to do."

She walked down the street with a grin, not even noticing the tall lanky stranger walking int he opposite direction.

He bumped into her, stumbling slightly. He turned steadying her with his hands, "S-Sorry, my fault."

"S'Okay." She grinned at him.

He paused, looking down at her feet, "Is that a robot dog?"

She laughed, nodding.

"Oh..." The Rory bit his lip, thinking hard, "Sorry, I was looking for the Doctor, was he around?"

She gave him a tight smile, her eyes looking down, "He was."

"But he's gone now." Rory gave a tight sigh. Of course he was. When he met him again he was either going to punch him, or kiss him. He wasn't entirely sure yet.

The women smiled at him curiously, "Are you a friend of his."

"Yeah..." Rory mumbled, not sounding very sure of himself. He felt his hands start to tingle and he let out a breath through his mouth. "Sorry about this."

The brunette frowned at him, "Sorry about what?"

Instead of answering, the golden light wrapped around Rory and a split second later he was gone.

Sarah Jane gapped at the spot where he stood a second before. The Doctor was gone now, will no way to contact him.

She looked around uncertain, not knowing what to do.

"Come on K-9." She whispered, swallowing nervously, "Let's go."

She'd have to tell the Doctor the next time she saw him.

_If _she ever saw him.

* * *

**A/N: Ba-dah Boom**

**-Ash**


	18. What Are You Doing In My Fireplace?

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who_**

* * *

**Chapter 18: What Are You Doing in My Fireplace?**

_"Can I have an Apple?" - The Doctor_

* * *

Amy sat in the Zero room, patiently waiting for the Doctor. But the whole room gave her the creeps.

She didn't know where it was in her TARDIS, maybe the Doctor had ejected it. And she knew why. It was...disturbing to be in here. The silence was so thick that she had started to hum under her breath just to hear something. The whiteness of the walls was so bright that she actually squinted when she walked in. It was empty as well, no furniture or anything. She'd sat down against one of the walls on the floor.

But it _did _make her feel better. She'd been completely out of sorts when she'd walked out of the TARDIS. A thick wrongness filling her being. But whatever had been causing it disappeared when she'd walked in here.

"Amy?" A voice echoed near the door and she turned to see the Doctor stroll into the room, his hands in his coat pocket. "You in here."

Amy snorted, "You know this place is...creepy, right?"

"Yeah, it cuts off all contact to the outside world, telepathic or otherwise." The Doctor explained as he tugged at his earlobe, "Humans aren't known for their telepathy, but all species pick up on some universal signals. The quietness can be disconcerting."

"You can say that again." She mumbled, looking up and around the room.

"You feel better." The Doctor confirmed.

"Yeah...'"Amy trailed off nervously, "I...I don't have to, you know...stay here, do I?"

The Doctor rolled his eyes, "No, we've dematerialized. Whatever made you ill was back on Earth, so I figured we'd stay away for a bit. How's about a spaceship?"

Amy jumped to her feet, smirking, "You just wanna show off to Mickey."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"...Fine, Yes I do." The Doctor relented, but he had a small smile on his face. No matter how much they argued, Amy new he had a soft spot for the boy. "But any signs of sickness and you're right back here."

"Yeah, yeah, let's go, spaceship." Amy urged him, excited to get out of the room. He laughed and followed her.

* * *

The Doctor pushed the doors open, wandering out onto the ship before his three companions followed. Amy raised her hands, looking around. It was a spaceship alright, but there wasn't anything particularly special about it.

"It's a spaceship!" Mickey realized with excitement, like a chid on christmas, "Brilliant, I got a spaceship on my first go!"

"So did I." Amy remembered fondly, "Bit bigger than this one though."

Rose frowned, looking around, "Looks kind of abandoned. Anyone on board?"

"Nah." The Doctor dismissed, studying the computers, looking put out, "Nothing here. Well! Nothing dangerous! Not that Dangerous..."

Amy rolled her eyes, "No need to sound so disappointed."

"You know what..." He continued, looking down, "I'll just have a quick scan...in case there's anything dangerous"

Rose and Amy exchanged smirks as he wandered over to control panel in the centre of the room. Rose wandered closer and grinned, "So, what's the date? How far we gone?"

"About...three thousand years into your future, give or take." The Doctor replied absentmindedy.

"So, 51st century, or 52nd." Amy muttered darkly. Not her favorite time period. The Silence had their base in this time period. It freaked her out to think that somewhere out there it was quiet possible that she was being held on Demon's Run, still holding her baby in her arms...

She sniffed, looking up as the lights came to life with some quick interference from the Doctor. She watched with wonder as a window shutter quickly moved away, showing the stars above them.

"Amy's right." The Doctor smiled, "51st Century. Diagmar Cluster, you're a long way from home, Mickey! Two and a half galaxies."

Amy couldn't help herself, "Is that anywhere near Demon's Run?"

The Doctor paused, looking over to her, "The Asteroid? No...why?"

"Just...wondering." She trailed off softly.

_Hold on Amy, he's coming for you. _She prayed for herself. Did that make her a selfish person? Praying for herself?

The Doctor studied her for a few moments and then looked away, over at Mickey who was staring out a porthole in awe.

Rose wandered over to him, "Mickey Smith, meet the universe. See anything you like?"

"It's so realistic!" He gasped.

Amy giggled, "That's cause it is real."

"Dear me, had some cowboys' in here!" The Doctor laughed, and Amy frowned.

"_You've had some cowboy's in here. Not real cowboys...though that can happen."_

But the Doctor didn't notice her nervous shifting and stared down at the broken mess of a computer, "Got a ton of repair work going on."

He chucked down a couple of broken pieces and then zeroed in on a screen. Amy, Rose and Mickey wandered over and looked down at it.

"Now that's odd." The Doctor looked at the screen, his eyes glowing brightly with curiosity, "Look at that. All the warp engines are going...full capacity! There's enough power running through this ship to punch a hole in the universe."

"Well that can't be good." Amy grumbled. The Doctor looked at her in surprised and she shrugged, "What? Holes in the universe usually turn out to be bad."

"Well you're right about that." He looked back at the screen, "But the ship isn't moving. So where's all this power going?"

"Where'd all the crew go?" Rose asked, looking around.

"Yeah." Amy agreed, "_Somebody's _doing repairs, where are they?"

The Doctor leaned forward and turned a couple of knobs, "Good question...no life readings on board."

"Well, we're in deep space; they didn't just nip out for a quick fag." Rose argued.

Amy shrugged, "Escape pods?"

The Doctor looked down, "Escape pods still there. As well as the smoking pods." Rose looked at him incredulously.

But then the Doctor stiffened and Amy wondered what he'd noticed.

"Can you smell that?" He asked them.

Amy took in a deep breath and nodded, "Yeah...what is that?"

"Someone's cooking." Rose pointed out.

She was right. But if there was no life signs on the ship, who was cooking.

Mickey grinned widely, "Sunday roast, definitely!"

The Doctor hmmm'd and looked back at the computer, activating something else. Behind them a door opened.

Amy looked down the hall and let out a low whistle, "Hey, you guys need to see this."

The Doctor jumped up in excitement and walked into the new room. It was just like the ship, except for one wall which had silk wall paper and a very intricately designed fireplace.

"Well, there's something you don't see in your average spaceship." The Doctor admired as they ran over to it. "Eighteenth century! French! Nice mantel."

He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and scanned it.

Amy raised an eyebrow, "I thought it didn't do wood?"

He gave her a quick glance, then looked back down at his screwdriver, "Well it's not a hologram." He leaned over to examine it, "Not even a reproduction, this actually _is _an eighteenth century French fireplace. Double-sided, there's another room through there."

"_If you move the wall, the crack would stay put, cause the cracks not in the wall..."_

Amy shook her head, trying to force herself to think of the situation at hand.

Rose stared out a porthole beside the fireplace, which looked outside into space, "There can't be, that's the outer hull of the ship, look."

But instead the Doctor crouched down, looking through the fireplace, "Hello!"

Amy looked down at him confused, then over to Rose, who pulled away from the porthole, equal confusion on her face.

"Hello..."

Mickey gasped and jumped back as a voice came through the fireplace. Amy leaned over and peeked her head through, pointing.

"What's your name?" The Doctor asked kindly.

A young girl sat on the other side, wearing a nightgown as she sat in front of the fireplace in a praying manner.

"_Dear Santa, thank you for the..."_

No! Amy snapped out of it, studying the girl who watched them cautiously.

"Reinette."

"Reinette, that's a lovely name."

"_Like a name in a fairy tale."_

"Can you tell me where you are at the moment, Reinette."

"_Are we in Scotland, Amelia?"_

"In my bedroom." Reinette spoke like it was obvious.

The Doctor grinned at her, "And where's your bedroom? Where do you live, Reinette?"

"Paris, of course!"

"Paris, right!" The Doctor's eyes gazed over to the fire mantle.

The young girl twitched, "Monsieur, what are you doing in my fireplace?"

"Oh, it's just a routine...fire check." The Doctor stuttered out and Amy straightened up, rolling her eyes. Mickey was staring at the fireplace opened jaws while Rose looked between the Doctor and the porthole, astonished. "Can you tell me what year it is?"

"Of course I can!" Reinette looked insulted, "Seventeen hundred and twenty-seven."

"Eighteenth Century." Amy nodded, "Just like the fireplace."

"Right, lovely." The Doctor said grimly, "One of my favorites...August is rubbish though. Stay indoors. Okay, that's all for now. Thanks for your help. Hope you enjoy the rest of the fire. Night night!"

"Goodnight Monsieur."

The Doctor straightened, looking a bit perturbed.

"What was that?" Amy asked, pointing at the fireplace.

Mickey took in a shaky breathe, "You said this was the fifty-first century."

"I also said this ship was generating enough power to punch a hole in the universe. I think we just found the hole. Must be a spatio-temporal hyperlink."

Amy swallowed nervously. Cracks or holes in the universe were bad. Very bad. End of the universe bad, if she remembered correctly.

"What's that?" Mickey asked, confused.

"No idea. Just made it up. Didn't wanna say 'Magic door'"

Rose nodded, "And on the other side of the..." She deepened her voice, "'Magic door', is France in 1727?"

The Doctor nodded absentmindedly, looking back at the fireplace before shooting across the room, throwing his coat off.

"Oh, are we staying?" Amy asked sarcastically as he threw his coat into the corner.

He nodded, "Yes, we are. And yes it is." He replied to Rose, "She was speaking French. Right period French, too."

"She was speaking English." Mickey retorted, looking confused, "I heard her."

Rose giggled and draped her arm around Mickey's shoulder, "That's the TARDIS - translates for yah."

Mickey paused, "Even French?!"

"Yep."

The Doctor stood up and studied the fireplace before kneading it gently. The entire fireplace detached and swung around. "Gotcha!"

"Doctor!" Amy cried, running. But it was too late. The Fireplace snapped back into place with the Doctor on the other side.

"What's he doing!" Rose hissed.

Amy ran over and crouched down at the fireplace, but to her confusion only saw the metal hull of the spaceship. She reached and smacked it a couple times. A fuzzed image of the Doctor in Reinette's rooms came into view like an old television before it finally focused.

"Must be a loose connection." The Doctor spoke softly, "Need to get a man in."

"What's he talking about?" Mickey asked, but Amy quickly shushed him.

"Who are you?" The young girl asked, sitting up in her bed, "And what are you doing here?"

The Doctor didn't say anything. But he was standing in front of the fire. Amy reached her hand through to tap his foot, only to hiss and pull her hand back.

"Is it hot?" Rose asked, amused.

Amy shook her hand, "Yes. Fire is hot." She cursed her own stupidity.

"Okay, that's scary..." The Doctor whispered, his voice wary.

"_The crack in your wall, does it scare you?"_

Amy swallowed, "Well that can't be good."

"Can't he hear us?" Rose asked, "Doctor!" She yelled through the hole.

Amy smacked the fireplace a few more times and shook her head, "Doesn't look like it. He said loose connection. Maybe he meant the fireplace."

"Bad reception?" Mickey asked skeptically.

Amy shrugged, "Possibly."

Reinette looked at the Doctor with a frown, "You're scared of a broken clock?"

"Oh, dear." Amy looked into the room with a horrified exasperation.

"But..." Rose frowned, "I can hear ticking."

"Yeah," Amy looking around the room, "I think that's the scary part."

And then the image fizzed out. Amy growled and slammed the box, "Come on, work you stupid thing."

"It's a hole in the universe, not a telly." Mickey responded, standing up.

Amy followed him after a few second of making sure it wasn't going to work again. Her face was fixed into a frown. This whole situation didn't sit very well with her. It had a feeling of familiarity.

She shook her head and stood up, "I just hope he can get back."

Rose paled, "What if he can't!"

But to answer her question, the fireplace swiveled around and the Doctor shot back into the room. With a yelp, Amy saw something chasing him.

"I hate dolls!" Amy yelled, backing away, "Especially creepy clown dolls."

The Doctor ignored her, running over to the wall to grab a gun shaped object, and hoisting it up. He aimed it at the ticking monster with the french mask, spraying it with a smoke until it stiffened up and stopped moving.

Mickey looked at the gun with a grin, "Excellent, ice gun!"

The Doctor gave him a look and threw it Rose, "Fire extinguisher." He corrected.

Rose looked at the clockwork man, "Where did that thing come from?"

"Here." The Doctor told her.

Mickey looked at the French get up, "So why's it dressed like that?"

"Field trip to France." The Doctor responded, "Some kind of basic camouflage protocol - nice needlework! Shame about the face."

The Doctor reached forward and removed the wig, taking the mask with it. Underneath was a glass dome with all sorts of clockwork inside. Interlinking gears that make the droid come to life.

"Oh, you are _beautiful_!" The Doctor gushed.

Amy grinned at his excitement and Mickey raised an eyebrow at her.

"You're scared of dolls, but clockwork robots you're cool with?"

Amy gave him a strange look, "Clockwork robots haven't tried to kill me...yet." She amended.

"No really." The Doctor pulled his glasses out to study the droid, "You are, you're gorgeous! Look at that! Space age clockwork, I love it! I've got chills! Listen, seriously, I mean this from the heart - and, by the way, count those - it would be a crime, it would be an act of vandalism to disassemble you."

He looked at the droid wistfully, before holding up his sonic threateningly.

"But that won't stop me."

The Robot turned its head to study the screwdriver, and then it teleported away.

* * *

**A/N: Two chapters in one day? What is this madness? Basically I had them both ready to get and they're fairly short so I figured, why wait? So here's the two chapters!**

**There two big things for GITF, the first being of course the similarity between Amy and Reinette. Moffat himself has admitted to using Reinette's story as a basis for Amy's, so I felt I wasn't completely out of line making the comparisons. The second thing is this episode is gonna be a Doctor/Rose doosey, which I'm very much excited for.**

**The dolls thing of course is in reference to Night Terrors, I'd hate dolls too if I got turned into one. I also made the reference to AGMGTW, cause I always felt that Amy would have been more affected by that then she let on. Not just the fact that they took her baby, but that she was held captive there for months. **

**I'm also really excited that they've started filming for series 8. I didn't talk about it last time cause I forgot. I haven't been on tumblr in a few weeks (due to the fact that I have yet to see any of sherlock series 3 and am avoiding spoilers), so I don't have much to go on about this. I did see an article that sais "Capaldi and Kingston 'Hilarious' together" But I didn't get around to actually reading it. So I'm not sure if River is coming back. Do you guys know? I kind of felt like there was a contract thing, like maybe they didn't know if she was coming back and that's why they've left it sort of open. But there's still a few holes in her timeline. The Biggest one i want to know if how she got from December 1969, to the late 80s and 90s when Amy would have been in school. Did the Kovarian Chapter bring her there? Or was it something else? I always liked the Theory that River went back and brought herself to Amy, both to fill a circular paradox and so she could be 'raised' by her mother.**

**Wow, alright sorry about the River rant. That got out of hand.**

**Review with all thoughts, questions, and concerns! I love hearing from you guys!**

**Until Next Time,**

**-Ash**


	19. You Snogged Madame de Pompadour?

_**Disclaimer: I do not Own Doctor Who**_

* * *

**Chapter 19: You Snogged Madame de**** Pompadour?**

_"Twelve year and four psychiatrists!"  
"Four?"  
"...I kept biting them."_

-Amy Pond and the Doctor

* * *

"I hate it when they do that." Amy stared at the empty space where the robot had been sitting a few minutes before, the Doctor stuffing his screwdriver back into his pocket. "Where'd it go?"

He walked swiftly over to the fireplace, "Short range teleport, can't have got far. Could still be on board-"

"What is it?" Rose asked.

The Doctor didn't answer, pointing at them, "Don't go looking for it."

Rose faltered, "Where're you going?"

The Doctor walked back to the side of the fire, pressing in the same spot as before, "Back in a sec."

"Don't you-" Amy started, but he was already gone, "Dare."

Rose looked annoyed, but then shifted the fire extinguisher in her hands a few times, smirking.

Mickey looked at her, as if reading her mind, "He said not to look for it..."

"Yeah, he did." Rose stared at him with an expecting smile.

Mickey paused for a second before grinning and running up to grab another fire extinguisher.

"Now you're getting it!" Rose giggled.

Amy looked at the pair, then at the wall. There was only two fire extinguishers, "You two go on. I'll keep an eye on the Doctor. Make sure he doesn't, you know...get himself beheaded or anything."

Rose nodded, "Don't go running off to France."

"Not a chance." Amy smirked, tapping the wood, "I'm not entirely sure of fireplace travel."

Rose grinned at her, before running out of the room, Mickey trailing behind her, leaving Amy alone in the room.

Cautiously, she crouched down in front of the fireplace. "Doctor? Can you hear me?"

"Amy?" The Doctor's muffled voice came through. He crouched down. "Oh, hello!"

A soft cough behind him caused him to stand up before he could continue. Amy peeked out between his skinny pinstriped legs to see a very pretty French woman standing at the door to the room. Blond, with crystal blue eyes. Just like...Reinette.

Oh, no. Amy felt her stomach churn, and she was pretty sure it wasn't the illness this time. He'd done this before! Doesn't this man learn from his mistakes?

"Oh!" The Doctor shifted, not realizing who it was, "Hello!" Amy heard a shuffling as he removed his glasses and stuck them in his pocket. He stuttered slightly as he continued, "Um, I was just looking for Reinette...Uh," The Doctor walked forward slightly, scanning the room, "This is still her room, isn't it? I've been away, not sure how long."

"_Little Scottish girl? Where is she? I promised her five minutes but the engines we're phasing. I suppose i must have gone a bit far."_

"Reinette! We're ready to go!" A voice came from outside the room.

Reinette tilted her head back slightly, her eyes never leaving the Doctor, "Go to the carriage, mother. I will join you there." She smirked at whatever expression was on the Doctor's face. Was it shock?

"_You're Amelia!"_

"It is customary, I think, to have an imaginary friend only during one's childhood." Reinette teased and Amy had to look away. A thousand painful memories were coming to the surface. An entire childhood which she'd pushed away for her entire life.

"_They said you weren't real."_

_"_You are to be congratulated on your persistence." Reinette smirked at him, flirtatious.

_"_Reinette..." The Doctor whispered and she smiled. "Well...goodness, how you've grown."

Amy dropped her mouth with a horrified gasp. He did not just...she had been a kid a few seconds ago!

"_You we're a little girl five minutes ago!"_

Reinette came closer to the Doctor, walking with straight back and head held high, "And you do not appear to have aged a single day. That is tremendously impolite of you."

The Doctor didn't respond right away, and Amy wished she could see his face.

"Right...yes..." The Doctor started nervously, "Sorry. Um...umm...umm...listen, lovely to catch up, but er- better be off, eh? Don't want your mother finding you up here with a strange man, do you?"

"Strange?" Reinette furrowed her eyebrows, "How could you be a stranger to me? I have known you since I was seven years old."

Amy shot up then, staring at the fire in a state of shock. For a moment she wondered if it wasn't a window, but a mirror. A mirror into her own life, because this...this was to freaky to be real.

Amy slid down the wall so that she was sitting next to the fireplace, listening softly to the whispers between Reinette and the Doctor.

"Well, you seem to be flesh and blood, at any rate." Reinette spoke with a smirk, "but this is absurd. Reason tells me you cannot be real."

"_This isn't real, is it? This is some kind of big wind-up."_

"Oh, pfft..." The Doctor grinned, "You never want to listen to reason.."

"_Then I grew up."_

"_Oh, you never wanna do that!"_

_"_Mademoiselle! Your mother grows impatient!"

"A moment!" Reinette snapped, before turning back to the Doctor, "So many questions. So little time."

Then there was a loud sound of wrinkled clothes and scuffled feet. Amy peeked into the fireplace. She made a squeaking noise, and covered her mouth with her hand.

"_In one word. In one very simple word even you can understand..."_

Amy was...Reinette. Not literally, but it was like whatever force had shaped Amy's life had had a similar factor on hers.

"Mademoiselle Poisson!"

Amy watched as Reinette pulled back, and ran for the back door without a word. Amy stood up, knowing the Doctor was coming back and was getting ready to wring him out.

"Poisson?" The Doctor asked, sounding more breathless than Amy was comfortable with, "Reinette Poisson? No...no, no, no, no, no way, Reinette Poisson?!" He ran up towards a manservant in excitement, "Later Madame Etoiles? Later still mistress of Louis the Fifteenth, uncrowned Queen of France?" He ran back to the fireplace, "Actress, artist, musician, dancer, courtesan? Fantastic gardener!"

The manservant bristled at he looked at the Doctor, "Who the hell are you?"

Amy heard him start the trigger as he responded, "I'm the Doctor. And I just snogged Madame de Pompadour!"

And then he was back on the ship, facing a very unhappy Amy Williams.

"Really?" She raised an eyebrow at him, "You _snogged _Madame de Pompadour."

"Yep." He grinned happily.

Amy pushed her tongue against her closed mouth, "You mean the _seven-year old _you saw about...three minutes ago?"

He shifted a bit, then grinned happily, "Not seven anymore."

"Uh huh." Amy nodded in a mock calmness, "And I suppose you wouldn't want me to, say, tell _Rose_ about this little debacle?"

He paled, like the thought hadn't even occurred to him, before coughing slightly, "I er- I don't see why she would...care?"

"So, that's a no?" Amy smirked.

"Please?" He nodded, before looking around, "Where_ is _Rose?"

Amy crossed her arms and looked at him like he was thick, "They went after the French doll, creature things." She said like it was obvious.

"Of course they did." The Doctor grumbled, taking a new step into the halls. Then he turned back, "Stay here...I'll find them and I'll come back. I need to check something on the TARDIS."

Amy put her hands on her hips, "No, I'm coming with you."

"No." The Doctor frowned, looking at her nervously, "The TARDIS is right through there if you need anything."

Amy clenched her teeth, narrowing her eyes at him, "I'm not going to have a fit or anything you know."

He paused, "I know."

"Just making sure." She snapped at him, "So don't start acting protective, because that's not going to work for me!"

Perhaps she didn't need to snap at him as hard as she did, he was just trying to help. But this whole trip was dredging up horrible memories of her childhood. And of _her_ Doctor.

God she missed him. This Doctor was similar, but he still wasn't the same. And when this Doctor did the Protective thing, it reminded her of her own bow-tie clad alien.

"I'm not." He said defensively, "I just don't need you lot running off. Rule one! Don't run off."

"Well I won't, I'm coming with you." She repeated, "Since you know...you're not being stupid protective or anything."

"I'm not!" He told her defensively.

Amy laughed and turned around the corner before pausing and looking back at him, "Oh, and 'don't run off' isn't rule one. Rule One is: The Doctor lies."

Then they turned the corner and ran face first into a horse.

* * *

"Rose!" The Doctor called, his voice half whining as they walked down the corridors. Behind them the horse snorted softly and Amy jumped as a puff of hot air hit her back. The Doctor turned to glare at the horse, "Will you stop following me? I'm not your mother!"

Amy giggled softly, "Have you made a new friend?"

But the Doctor was distracted by something else. Amy turned to see a white double door, French.

The Doctor stuck his tongue out as he wandered over, "So this is where you came from, eh, horsey?"

The Doctor pushed through the gate and Amy groaned for a few seconds, before pushing open the door and following him.

They were outside this time, in a grassy courtyard. Amy raised an eyebrow as she studied the building, Versailles.

"Doctor?" She whispered, looking at him, "Can I ask you something?"

He made a non-committal noise, staring at something in the distance. Amy looked to see what he was looking at, then did a double take.

"Oh, Catherine, you are too wicked!" Reinette giggled, rolling her parasaille in her hands. She turned as if spotting them and the Doctor pulled Amy down behind a pillar.

"Doctor?" She hissed at him, "It's really important."

He waved her down, peeking his head out behind the pillar.

"Oh, speaking of wicked." Catherine spoke softly, "I hear Madame de Chateneux is ill and close to death."

"Yes." Reinette spoke seriously, "I am devastated." And then she broke out into laughs.

Amy wrinkled her nose at that.

Catherine chuckled as well, "Oh, indeed. I myself am frequently inconsolable."

The Doctor smiled fondly as he watched them and Amy's jaw clenched. She felt a spike of jealously worm through her. She'd always been proud of her background with the Doctor. She'd known him since she was a child, her whole life. She had been proud of her unique history with him.

Which apparently wasn't so unique after all.

"Are you done ogling." Amy smacked him. "I have to talk to you."

"The king will therefore be requiring a new mistress. You love the King of course?

Reinette smirked, "He is the King. And I love him with all my heart. And I look forward to meeting him."

The Doctor jumped down as Reinette turned again.

"What?" He asked Amy irritably.

Amy raised an eyebrow, "Okay, you and me are about to have a problem."

He looked confused, "Why?"

Amy shook her head in exasperation. "Nevermind. We need to fix this whole...hole in the universe thing like now. Cause maybe it's what's making me sick."

He waved his hand, "What'd making you sick is back on Earth."

"Oh we're not on Earth/" Amy asked him sarcastically, looking around, "Cause it sure looks Earth like to me. The sooner we patch it up and get out of here the better." Hopefully before Rose got a look at the way the Doctor was staring at Reinette.

"Every woman in Paris knows your ambitions."

"Every woman in Paris shares them."

The Doctor looked back at Reinette one more time, before he grabbed Amy's hand and pulled her back through the white doors.

* * *

The Doctor continued through the halls, before stopping with an 'ah ha'.

Amy looked and saw Mickey and Rose looking through a window into Versailles. Amy raised an eyebrow to once again see Reinette on the other side.

"Blimey, look at this guy." Mickey chuckled, looking at the other man in the room with Reinette, "Who does he think he is?"

"King of France." The Doctor answered briefly, rubbing his nose absentmindedly as he stared at Reinette.

"Oh, here's trouble." Rose grinned widely at him, "What you been up to?"

The Doctor didn't even look at her, his attention to focused on the French Courtesan, "Oh, this and that. Became the imaginary friend of a future French aristocrat...picked a fight with a clockwork man..."

Behind them the horse whinnied.

The Doctor sighed, "Oh, and I met a horse."

Mickey stared at it strangely, "What's a horse doing on a spaceship?"

"Mickey." The Doctor looked at him exasperated, "What's pre-revolutionary France doing on a spaceship? Get a little perspective."

Mickey looked like he wanted to be offended, but then only looked away with a small shrug and a 'touché'.

The Doctor pointed into the window, "See these? They're all over the place. Me and Amy saw them on every deck. Gateways to history. But not just any old history..."

Amy pointed through the windows, "Hers."

The Doctor nodded, "Time Window...deliberately arranged along the life of one particular women. It's why I know this sin't what's making you sick." He turned o Amy, "They're not tears or holes, they're windows. Completely controlled Time Windows. A spaceship from the fifty-first century stalking a women from the eighteenth. Why?"

"Who is she?" Rose asked, sounding a bit nervous. The Doctor hadn't so much as spared her a glance since he got back. Amy looked at the Doctor whose eyes were fixed on the time window, completely oblivious.

"Jeanne-Antoinette Poisson." He told them wistfully, "Known to her friends as Reinette. One of the most accomplished women who ever lived."

Amy shook her head. Rose frowned deeply at that, her eyes darkening. Even Mickey started to fidget awkwardly as the tension grew.

"So she has got plans of being the queen, then?" Rose asked, only the slightest bit of bite in her voice. It seems she had learned a lesson with Sarah Jane and was waiting before her jealously exploded.

But Amy couldn't help but think that maybe this time...her jealously was warranted.

"No, he's already got a Queen." The Doctor dismissed, "She's got plans of being his mistress."

Rose smirked at that, turning to Mickey, "Oh, I get it. Camilla."

Mickey and her shared a laugh, but the Doctor still didn't look away. Amy felt uncomfortable. She was so used to the Doctor glaring whenever Rose shared a moment with Mickey, but this time he didn't seem to care.

In Versailles, the King left the room and Reinette looked extremely pleased with herself. The Doctor continued with his commentary, "I think this is the night they met. The night of the Yew Tree ball. In no time at all, she'll get herself established as his official mistress, with her own rooms at the palace...even her own title - Madame de Pompadour."

Reinette was standing in front of them now, checking herself out in the mirror they were looking though.

Rose clenched her jaw, "Queen must have loved her..."

"Oh, she did." The Doctor shrugged, " They get on very well."

Mickey and Amy exchanged extremely awkward glances as Rose stared ahead, looking at anything except the Doctor staring adoring at Reinette.

"The King's wife and the King's girlfriend?" Mickey asked. Amy was reminded of what he's said back at the school. Misses as the ex. So Rose was the king's wife...and Reinette...

"France. It's a different Planet."

Well, judging by the angry stares, the Doctor's misses _wouldn't_ be getting along very well his girlfriend.

_tick tick tick tick tick_

"Oh, no." Amy groaned, watching the new figure enter the room in France, "Did I mention that I hate dolls? Especially giant ones...that try to kill you."

Reinette must've heard it too, because she whipped around and stared at the Clockwork man standing in the doorway to her room.

"How long have you been standing there?" Reinette demanded, sounding extremely angry. She didn't see the face of the thing, "Show yourself!"

With jerky movement the droid turned until it's face came into view. She gasped and pulled away.

Without even thinking, the Doctor pulled the fire extinguisher out of Mickey's hands and pushed the mirror around, stepping through into Versailles. Mickey grabbed the mirror, holding it open for the Doctor.

"Hello, Reinette!" The Doctor greeted her cheerfully, "Hasn't time flown?"

Reinette turned, even more surprised to see the Doctor there, "Fireplace man!"

The Doctor grinned at her before spraying the droid down until it stopped. He threw the extinguisher back to Mickey who caught it awkwardly.

But faster than last time the droid started to move.

"What's it doing?" Mickey gasped.

The Doctor walked up to it, "Switching back on. Melting the ice."

Amy frowned as her and Rose walked into the room, "Then it'll teleport?" She guessed.

The Doctor shook his head, "Then it kills everyone in the room."

"Awesome." Amy groaned.

The Clockwork man's arm shot forward towards the Doctor's throat who jumped back towards Reinette.

"Focuses the mind, doesn't it." He turned to the droid, "Who are you? Identify yourself." The creature did nothing. The Doctor narrowed his eyes and looked between it and Reinette, "Order it to answer me."

Reinette looked at him confused, "Why should it listen to me?"

"I don't know." The Doctor told him honestly, "It did when you were a child. Let's see if you've still got it."

Reinette faltered slightly, before turning to the droid, "Answer his questions. Answer any and all questions put to you."

The Droid tilted its head and then lowered its arm. "_I am Repair Droid 7."_

The Doctor nodded, "So what happened to the ship, then? There was a lot of damage."

_"Ion storm, 82% systems failure."_

The Doctor studied the creature with a frown, "That ship hasn't moved in over a year. What's taken you so long?"

"_We did not have the parts."_

Mickey laughed, "Always comes down the that, doesn't it? The parts."

Amy rolled her eyes, then approached the droid, "But there's repair work. If you didn't have any spare parts, then how are you fixing the ship?"

The Doctor flinched, "Where's the crew? What happened to them?" Amy glared at him. She'd been asking a question, thank you.

"_We did not have the parts."_

"There should have been over fifty people on your ship." The Doctor hissed, persistently, "Where did they go?"

"_We did not have the parts."_

Oh no. Amy gasped, covering her mouth. "Doctor..."

"Fifty people don't just disappear!"

"Doctor." Amy pulled at his sleeve softly.

"What?" He turned to look at her.

"They didn't have the _parts." _She told him, before pulling away, feeling extremely feint.

"Oh..." He swallowed, "You didn't have the parts...so you used the crew."

Mickey looked at him in shock, "The crew?"

"We..." Rose swallowed, looking ill, "Found a camera with an eye in it...and there was a heart...wired into machinery."

Amy turned and gripped the wall. "I'm going to throw up." And she meant it. The entire room shifted and she felt her stomach churn. She didn't know what was wrong with her. She'd dealt with disgusting things before, but she'd never been this squeamish.

The Doctor didn't notice, "It was just what it was programmed to. Repairing the ship any way it can, with whatever it could find. No one told it the crew weren't on the menu. What did you say the flight deck smelt of?"

Rose faltered, trying not to throw up, "Someone cooking."

"I have to go." Amy pushed through the mirror, holding her hand to her mouth. She ran into a side room and into a corner where she promptly emptied her stomach behind a pile of broken parts.

"Amy?" Mickey wandered in.

"Ugh, don't look." Amy urged him, straightening up, "Vomit, not pretty."

He chuckled a bit at that, then held out a cloth, "Here. The Doctor gave me this."

She took it and cleaned up her face softly, pulling off her coat and pulling at her shirt. Was it hot in here or what? "Where is he?"

"Still back there with Reinette." He said softly.

Amy gapped at him, "You left Rose back there with those two!"

Mickey faltered, "Yeah, maybe we should-"

They both ran back out into the main room, Amy dropping her coat on the floor before heading back over to the window.

They walked in only to see Rose standing in the spaceship, looking extremely annoyed.

"You okay?" Rose asked her.

Amy nodded, but then the floor tilted again and stumbled, "Ooh, actually. I think I'll just sit down for a bit." Rose and Mickey quickly grabbed her and helped her down to the floor.

Rose pursed her lips, "The Doctor wants us to go look for the droid while he...flirts." She spat. "Maybe you should stay here."

"No, no..." Amy struggled to her feet, determined, before her stomach dropped and she fell back to the floor, "Or...nope. You're right. I'll just...stay here."

Rose nodded, and quickly dragged Mickey out of the room, her eyes firmly in front of her as she exited.

Amy looked across the room, having a good look at what was happening in the room in france, but she couldn't hear anything. She watched them talking on mute for a few moments before her curiosity got the best of her.

She half crawled across the room, pushing the mirror only slightly. Just enough to let the sound whispered through onto the ship.

"Fireplace man...you are inside my mind."

Amy froze. He what now? She quickly looked down the halls to make sure that Rose wasn't still here. She would definitely take it the wrong way.

"Oh dear, Reinette. You've had some cowboys in here." He said softly.

Reinette gasped, "You are in my memories. You walk among them..."

"If there's anything you don't want me to see, just imagine a door and close it. I won't look. Ooh...actually...there's a door just there. You might want to clo- oh. Actually several."

Unbelievable. Amy shook her head, sitting there. Hopefully he'll find out what they want, then they could fix it and leave and she could sleep for days. Being sick was physically exhausting.

Reinette looked up at him coyly, "To walk among the memories of another living soul...do you ever get used to this?"

Amy studied the ship intently. She may not approve of it, but it was still a deeply intense emotional moment between the pair. And it made her feel extremely uncomfortable that she was listening in, but she'd always been one to stick her nose where it didn't belong.

The Doctor shifted, "I don't make a habit of it.'

"How can you resist?"

"What age are you again?" The Doctor asked suddenly, not realizing the rudeness of the question. Rude and not ginger.

But Reinette just seemed amused, "So impertinent a question so early in the conversation. How promising."

Alright, this was going too far. Amy grabbed the wall, and struggled to her feet. She moved to push the mirror when something in the glass caught her eye.

She whipped around and gasped. A clockwork droid stood there, studying her with its black eyes. Immediately she turned to push her way through the mirror, only to find the window beaming out into space. The time window was gone, probably closed by the droid.

She turned, it was still standing there, studying her with a tilt of the head. Amy tried to skirt around the edge, but the machine just moved with her.

It started to move towards her and she had a rather violent flashback of the medical droid on Appalapachia. But this droid did not have kindness on its mind.

She backed up, feeling the wall. She still felt rather ill and didn't trust herself to run.

She felt something soft. Like cloth, or silk. Had she stumbled back into France?

She turned, only to come face to face with the female droid.

The creature jabbed something into her neck, and everything went dark.

* * *

**A/N: Hello friends! Honestly I don't really have much to say. Happy friday!**

**This chapter will shovel me into 250 reviews, and I swear that I only reached 200 like a week ago...you guys are so amazing! So review with all thoughts, questions or concerns!**

**Until Next Time,**

**-Ash**


	20. I Could've Danced All Night

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who**_

* * *

**Chapter 20: I Could've Danced all Night**

_"That's the spirit. Now smashing through a time wall could get a bit hairy."_

_"Is it safe?"_

_"Dunno. Never tried. Best hold on to something."_

_-The Doctor & Rory William's_

* * *

"Amy! Amy wake up!'

Amy wrinkled her nose, and flashed her eyes open. Rose? What, where are they?

"Amy..." Rose let out a breath of relief, "Where's the Doctor?"

"I-" Amy tried to take in her surroundings, "I don't know."

"Don't know!" Amy's eyes snapped to the other side of her to see Mickey. They were all strapped down to tables, thick metal constraints around their wrists. Mickey looked like he was gonna hyperventilate, "You we're with him! They're gonna chop us up. Just like the crew - they're gonna chop us up and stick us all over their stupid spaceship. And where's the Doctor? Where's your precious Doctor now? He's been gone for flipping hours, that's where he is?"

Amy felt a stone drop in her stomach. He never came back from France? He's been there for hours? But he wouldn't have just left them, would he? He'd seen how sick she'd been. How dangerous this ship was? He'd just left them?

She could see the look on Rose's face and knew that she was going through a very similar mental process.

One of the droids walked over beside Rose, "_You are compatible_."

Rose gapped at it, "Well...you...you might wanna think about that." She started, trying to stall for time. Amy took her cue and immediately tried to pull her hands from the restraints. She knew if she pulled hard enough she might beak the skin. It would be unpleasant, but she could use the resulting blood as a sort of lubricant.

"Careful." Mickey whispered under his breath and Amy nodded, pulling harder.

Rose coughed slightly and continued, "You really might because...me and Amy and Mickey...we didn't come here alone, oh no! And trust me - you wouldn't wanna mess with our designated driver."

Amy hand to hand to hand it her, Rose's speeches had really gotten a lot better. She could see the Droid pause and run through deliberations. Amy wondered for a moment if information about the Doctor was in the Droids. Knowledge of him was pretty rampant in the 51st century, especially with the Kovarian chapter running whole Galaxies. But that was knowledge of '_her_' Doctor. They might not recognize_ this_ Doctor as a threat.

But then again. The Doctor had gone around erasing all mention of himself from all databases in the known universe. So there was a good chance that they might not know about him anymore.

That might have been the case because instead of backing off, the Droid extended a blade over Rose's neck. The girl jumped and tried to back away, but the manacles were too strong.

Amy yanked harder, wincing as the metal cut in her hand. She could feel the blood running down her hands. Mickey saw what she was doing and shot her an incredulous look. Amy winced.

Rose swallowed, keeping one eye on the blade as she continued, "Ever heard of the Daleks?" She whispered, "Remember them? They had a name for our friend. They called him the-"

She was interrupted by a loud bang and a crash from the other room. Amy paused the working of her hand to look where it came from.

"-_I could've danced all night, I could've danced all night..."_

_"_Oh, you've got to be kidding me." Amy growled, stopping the pull of her manacles. Now she had cuts in her hand that had been for nothing.

Rose looked beyond exasperated, but continued, "They called him the...they called him the - the..."

The Doctor staggered into the room, stumbling around as he grabbed a pole and twirled. His tie was wrapped around his head, and he wore a pair of sunglasses, "And still have begged for mooooooore! I could've spread my wings and done athou - have you met the French?"

Amy stared at him open-mouthed. They were here, dying, and the Doctor had been partying?

The Doctor giggled slightly, "My..._God_, they know how to party."

Rose was not impressed. She narrowed her eyes, "Oh, look at what the cat dragged in. _The Oncoming Storm."_

"Oh, you sound just like your mother." He wrinkled his nose distastefully.

Amy shared her lack of enthusiasm about the Doctor's current condition. But the closer he got the more she realized he wasn't as drunk as he was trying to make out. Her work as a kissogram taught her to point out drunk people.

Rose didn't notice thought, and stared at him beyond cross, "What've you been doing? Where've you been?"

"Well...among other thing, I think I just invented the Banana Daiquiri a few centuries early."

"What other things?" Amy narrowed her eyes at him, thinking of the rather disgusting amount of flirting Reinette had been sending his way.

He shrugged, humming under his breath. Rose laid back, staring at the ceiling, exasperated.

"You know, they've never even seen a banana before?" He leaned over to Rose, "Always take a banana to a party, Rose. Banana's are _good."_

He spotted the droids and straightened up, looking at them delighted, "Oh ho ho ho ho, brilliant. It's you! You're my favorite, you are, you are the best! Do you know why? 'Cause you're so _thick. _You're Mister Thick Thick Thickity Thick Face from Thicktown, Thickania...and so's your dad!"

He pulled away and address Rose and Amy again, "Do you know what they were scanning Reinette's brain for?" He sniggered under his breath, "Her milometer. They wanna know how old she is. Know why? 'Cause this ship is thirty-seven years old. And they think that when Reinette is thirty-seven, when she's 'Complete', then her brain will be compatible. So, that's what you're missing, isn't it?"

"And it took you what, 3 hours to figure that out?" Amy bit at him.

He ignored her and walked up to one of the droids, looking at it mockingly, "Hmm? Command circuit. Your computer. Your ship needs a brain. And for some reason - God knows what - only the brain of Madame de Pompadour will do."

"_The Brain is compatible."_

_"_Compatible?" The Doctor narrowed his eyes, looking much less drunk, "If you believe that, you probably believe this is a glass of wine."

And with that he pulled the mask off the droid and poured the wine inside. Whatever it was, it slowed the clockwork and the droid failed. He put the mask back on.

Rose leaned back in relief, but Amy could still see her clenched jaw and worried eyes.

The Doctor grinned, very much sober now, "Multigrain anti-oil. If it moves, it doesn't."

Another droid started to approach, but the Doctor pressed a lever on the computer and it deactivated.

"Right, you three, that's enough lying about..."

He released the manacles and Amy jumped out Immediately Mickey ran over and looking at her wrists, which had identical rings of cuts of bruises on them. "You okay."

Amy nodded, looking at them. She'd deal with it later. Luckily spaceships tended to be very clean, so mater how busted up, so there wasn't much chance of infection.

Mickey nodded, then glared at the Doctor, "What're you thinkin'. Running off on Amy. She's real sick if you hadn't noticed! And you just left her there!"

"Mickey." Amy put one of her hands on his arm, "It's okay. The time window closed off. He wouldn't have been able to get back if he wanted to."

"It closed?" The Doctor stared at her, "It was open when I got back."

"Oh..." Amy said, raising both eyebrows, "Three hours later?" Then she shook her head, "It doesn't matter. The droids closed the window, then grabbed me. They didn't want me to escape out it. They must have opened it after I left."

Mickey was still glaring at the Doctor, who looked sheepish. He cleared his throat, "Time we got the rest of the ship turned off."

"Close the windows?" Amy asked.

The Doctor paused, then shook his head, "Yes."

Mickey turned to the droids, "Are those things safe?"

The Doctor pulled the tie down his head and fixed it around his neck, pushing the sunglasses up. "Yep. Safe and thick. Way I like them. Okay, all the time windows are controlled from here. I need to close them all down." He felt into his pockets with a frown, "Zeus plugs. Where are my Zeus plugs? I had them just a minute ago. I was using them as castanets..."

Amy raised an eyebrow at him, "Castanets, huh? Well you probably left them at your little party you were enjoying while we were here, drugged, unconscious and about to be cut into spare parts."

The Doctor was about to retort, but Rose jumped in, looking like she didn't want to hear any excuses he could come up with, "Why didn't they just open a time window to when she was thirty-seven?"

"With the amount of damage to these circuits, they'll be lucky to hit the right century. Trial and error after that." He tried to do something, but it wasn't working, "The windows aren't closing. Why won't they close."

"We must still be connected somehow." Amy moved up to another screen and turned it on.

The Doctor gave her a strange look, "What're you doing?"

"Checking the droid status. How many are there, where are they et cetera, et cetera..." She trailed off, typing rapidly as the TARDIS translated all the text on screen.

The Doctor straightened, looking a bit put out, "But...how?"

Amy smirked. She'd picked up a lot of things traveling with the Doctor. Operating future technology - easy. Especially 51st technology. They landed here quiet often, probably something to do with a certain prison being located in this time.

"Spoilers." She smirked at him. He bristled and then started to work.

Rose came up behind Amy and watched the screen, leaning over and whispering in her ear, "You've gotta teach me how do this."

Amy laughed softly, then pointed at the screen, "There we go. One of the droids is still in France."

Then a pinging sound echoed in the room.

"What's that?" Rose looked around as the alarm continued.

The Doctor frowned, "I don't know...incoming message?"

Mickey narrowed his eyes, "From who? The other Droid?"

Amy looked at the screen, "Looks like it. But why...?"

The Droids all sprung to life again. Rose gasped and jumped back and the Doctor gripped his sonic threateningly.

The droid extended it arms and poured out the Doctor's anti-oil all over his shoe.

The Doctor looked down, "Well, that was a bit clever." All the other droids around the room sprung back to life, and the Doctor looked worried, "Right...many things about this are not good."

"Thank you, Sherlock." Amy whispered, looking at the various droids.

The Doctor swallowed, "Message from one of your little friends? Anything interesting?"

"_She is complete. It begins."_

Then they teleported out.

"What's happening?" Rose asked.

The Doctor turned back to the computer, his eyes wide and terrified, "One of them must've found the right time window, and now it's time to send in the troops. And this time they're bringing back her head."

"What?" Rose looked at him horrified, "But we need to do something."

"I am." He growled, and Rose looked taken aback. Amy did as well. She couldn't remember the last time he'd snapped at Rose, never in this body to be sure.

Rose back away slightly, but Amy wasn't going to take it. She stepped forward, "Doctor. What do we need to do."

The Doctor rubbed his hand over his face, "I need time. I need to go find the right window. But we need to warn her."

"Alright." Amy told him, "We'll warn her, you go find the right window, alright."

The Doctor looked a bit hesitant, like he wanted to be the one to warn her, but in the end he nodded and went back to work.

"Yeah..." Rose's voice shook slightly, "We'll go warn her, yeah?"

"Mmm." The Doctor gave a small sound, not acknowledging Rose as he continued to work on the computer.

Without another word, Rose turned and stalked away.

Amy moved to follow her, not before slapping the Doctor over the head.

"Ow!"

But Amy didn't stick around long enough for him to whine, and she followed Mickey and Rose to go talk to Reinette.

* * *

"Rose!" Amy called, trying to catch up to the girl who was half running, her head down, "Rose, wait up."

Rose stopped, letting Amy catch up. Mickey looked between them for a few moments before clearing his throat, "I'll just go make sure the window is open."

And he ran towards the tapestry.

Rose gave Amy a tearful look, shaking her head, "I'm being stupid." She whispered.

Amy wished she could agree with her. Tell her that she had nothing to be worried about. But she couldn't.

Amy groaned, "Rose..." She looked down at the girl seriously, "I'm about to tell you something. And if you tell another living soul, I will end you."

Rose let out a croaked laugh, but nodded all the same.

Amy wrung her hands, wondering if this was the best idea. But it would make Rose feel better, and that was worth it.

"When the Doctor asked me to travel with him, the first time. It was the night before my wedding. And I was so...terrified of settling down and starting a life that I just, ran off with him. Now a few days later, I...something happened." Amy swallowed, "I was so scared and alone and so incredibly sure I was going to die...But then I didn't, the Doctor saved me and saved the day like he always does."

Amy felt a thick blush appear on her cheek as she remembered the next part, but just cleared her throat and continued.

"And when I got home. I was still so hyped up and scared and...thankful that I sort of...kissed him."

Rose started a sort of coughing hack, and Amy patted her back until she straightened up.

"You what!"

"Just...let me finish." Amy waved her down, "Yeah, I kissed him. I pinned him against the TARDIS and I snogged the living daylights out of him."

"Is this supposed to be making me feel _better?"_ Rose asked, confused.

Amy laughed, "Yes, let me finish. Now, he didn't respond, he didn't do anything. He just pushed me away and...berated me. Then he ran off to get my fiancé and sort me out as soon as possible."

Rose stared at her, waiting for her to get to the point.

"Reinette is _me,_ Rose." Amy whispered, "Her childhood was the same as mine. I told you before. I met the Doctor when I was a child, my imaginary friend who came back when I was older. Me and Reinette are the same. The reason the Doctor rejected me was because he still saw me as that little girl."

Rose snorted, "Or because you were getting married."

"Well." Amy giggled and Rose joined her. Amy patted the girl's head, "He see's Reinette as that little girl and he wanted to save her."

Rose stared at her for a few seconds before nodding, smiling slightly as walking towards the tapestry.

Amy stood there for a few seconds, watching Rose walk away with guilt pooling her stomach. She swallowed, looking down, and wondering what had convinced her to lie.

* * *

Amy and Rose sat together in France, in front of Reinette trying to explain the seriousness of the situation. They had arrive five years too early, but they didn't have time to find another window.

"We've come to warn you that they'll be here in five years." Rose told her softly.

Reinette looked at her, worried, "Five years?"

Rose nodded, "Some time after your thirty-seventh birthday. I um...I can't give you an exact date. It's a bit random. But they're coming. It's gonna happen. In a way, for us, it's already happening. I'm sorry, it's hard to explain...the Doctor does this better."

"Then be exact, and I will be attentive." Reinette bit, sounding annoyed that the Doctor hadn't come himself.

Amy stood up, "There isn't time for this. We need to go."

"There are Five years." Reinette argued persistently.

"For you. We haven't got five minutes." Rose grumbled.

"Then also be concise."

Amy narrowed her eyes at her, "In five years, those clockwork men will come through one of these portals and they will try to kill you. The Doctor will come through then and save you. Concise enough?"

"Where do these portals go?" Reinette asked.

Rose leaned forward, "Erm...there's say, um...a- a...a vessel. A ship. A sort of sky ship. And it's full of...well, you. Different bits of your life in different rooms, all jumbled up. I told you it was complicated, sorry."

Reinette paused, "There is a vessel in your world...where the days of my life are pressed together like the chapters of a book so that he may step from one to the other without increase of age...while I, weary traveller...must always take the slower path."

"Story of my life." Amy grumbled, crossing her arms.

Rose just stared at Reinette, shock at her eloquent words, "He was right about you..."

Reinette continued, "So, in five years these creatures will return. What can be done?"

Amy stepped forward, "Distract them. Keep them occupied, keep them talking. They're programmed to respond to you, so they'll listen. It won't stop them, but it will slow them down long enough for us to get there."

"He's coming then?" Reinette asked, sounding a bit brighter.

Rose nodded, "He promises.

Reinette stilled, "But he cannot...make his promises in person?"

"Yeah, well." Amy rolled her eyes, "Last time he came through here he went to a party and we all got attacked and nearly killed, so we figured it would be better if we came this time."

Reinette blinked at Amy's bluntness, and Rose smacked her in the leg. Amy just rolled her eyes. Reinette bugged her, rubbed her the wrong way.

Rose shook her head, "He'll be there when you need him. That's the way it's gotta be."

"It's the way it's always been." Reinette smiled softly, "The monsters and the Doctor. It seems you cannot have one without the other."

Rose gave her silent laugh, "Tell me about it." Rose paused before looking at Reinette again, "The thing is...you weren't supposed to have either. Those creatures are messing with history. None of this was ever supposed to happen to you."

Reinette narrowed her eye, "Supposed to happen? What does that mean? It happened, child. And I would not have it any other way. One may tolerate a world of demons for the sake of an angel."

"Okay One." Amy turned to Reinette, holding up a finger, "Don't talk down to us. Two. Don't call Rose a child, you may be Madame de...whatever, but she's lived through things that you couldn't ever dream of. She's saved my life and the Doctor's life dozens of times and right now she is here trying to save _your _life."

"Rose? Amy?" They both heard Mickey calling from behind the tapestry. Amy tore her angry gaze away from Reinette and turned.

"We should go." She urged Rose.

Mickey pushed through the mirror, "Guys. The Time Window when she's thirty-seven. We found it. Right under our noses."

Amy nodded, "Alright, let's go."

But before they could leave, Reinette pushed past them and went through the mirror.

"What- No!" Amy tried to grab her, but she slipped into the other world.

Amy wondered what she was thinking as she gazed at the metal interior of the spaceship. The dress, which had seemed perfectly normal back in the decorative palace at Versailles, now looked extremely lavish and out-of-place

"So..." Reinette looked scared, "This is his world."

"Sort of." Amy whispered.

Somewhere in the ship, the sounds of screaming echoed. Her thirty-seventh year Amy guessed.

Reinette looked worried, "What was that?"

Mickey looked at them nervously, "The time window, the Doctor fixed the audio link."

"Those screams...is that my future?" Reinette asked, looking very much like she didn't want to know the answer

"Yeah..." Rose whispered, looking at her sadly, "I'm sorry."

Reinette steeled her face and nodded sharply, "Then I must take the slower path."

"_Are you there? Can you hear me? I need you now, you promised. The clock on the mantel is broken. It is time."_

Reinette gasped, looking horrified, "That's my voice."

"Rose, Amy, come on." Mickey urged them, "We've gotta go. There's - there's a problem."

Amy didn't like the sound of that, "Rose maybe we should-"

"Give me a moment." Rose held up her hand.

Mickey nodded, and rushed back to the Doctor. Rose walked over to Reinette, concerned, "Are you okay?"

"No." Reinette answered, honestly, "I'm very afraid. But you and I both know, Don't we, Rose? The Doctor is worth the Monsters."

Rose paused, contemplating Reinette's words, before she gave her a soft nod, and Reinette walked back through the tapestry.

"_Doctor! Doctor!"_

* * *

They pushed into the room where the Doctor was working frantically on the mirror.

"You found it, then." Rose confirmed.

The Doctor nodded, growling, "They knew I was coming. They blocked it off."

Amy peered into the window, it looked like a mirror over a giant ballroom. "Then how did they get in?"

The Doctor hissed, still working, "They teleported - you saw them. As long as the ship and the ballroom are linked, their short-range teleports will do the trick."

"Well, we'll go in the TARDIS." Rose suggested.

"We can't use the TARDIS, we're part of events now." The Doctor grumbled.

Mickey looked at the mirror shaking his head, "Well, can't we just smash through it?"

"Hyperplex this side, plate-glass the other. We need a truck."

"We don't have a truck."

"I know we don't have a truck!" The Doctor snapped, shouting at Mickey.

Rose rolled her eyes, "Well, we've gotta try something!"

"No, smash the glass, smash the time window, there'll be no way back." The Doctor told them.

Rose stared at him, realizing that this was something he was seriously considering.

"_Can everyone just calm down!" _Reinette's voice called through the ballroom. Amy turned her attention to the room where Reinette was standing between two droids, "_Such a commotion. Such distressing noise. Kindly remember that this is Versailles. This is the Royal Court And we are French. I have made a decision. And my decision is 'no' - I shall not be going with you today. I have seen your world, and I have no desire to set foot there again."_

_"We do not require your feet."_

They pushed her down onto her knees and pointed a blade to her neck, the same one they had pointed at Rose.

The Doctor watched in horror, before standing and running down a hall.

"Doctor!" Rose called, "Where're you going?"

There was no answer, so she solemnly came back over and watched the events through the mirror, unable to stop them.

"_You think I fear you. But I do not fear you, even now. You are merely the nightmare of my childhood. The monster from under my bed. And if my nightmare can return to plague me, then rest assure - so will yours."_

"Out of the way!" the Doctor ordered from behind them.

Turning, Amy saw the horse and her first instinct was to grab Rose and pull her aside as the Doctor continued, pulling the reigns so that the horse's front hooves smashed through the window and he forced his way into the other time.

Amy waited for the sound of breaking glass to finish before raising her head. She looked down at Rose.

"You okay?" She asked, checking the blond girl for cuts.

But Rose just pushed to her feet, and looked towards the time window in horror.

Amy turned, and she understood. All around them shattered glass littered the floor. Where the window used to be, only the wall of the ship remained. The link had been broken.

And the Doctor was stuck on the other side.

* * *

**A/N: Something which I meant to mention a few chapters ago is that I've taken to calling the Silence the 'Kovarian Chapter' in relation to the Silence that we see in Series 5 and 6. Mostly because as it was stated in TOTD they were a rogue element.**

**And with Amy's use of the computer. That's mostly based on Dinosaurs on a Spaceship where she had no problem operating the computers, so I figured she would be able to use other forms of technology easily enough as well.**

**Anon Review Replies**

**Snickers: Haha, that wasn't intentional but it's definitely like that isn't it?**

**Gecoma: Wow three days? I'm glad you stuck with it! Thanks for the review!**

**Guest: Thanks for the review! I love this episode mostly because of how unique it is. **

**You guys rocked so hard last chapter! Special thanks to Molly-Pond-Holmes who was my 250th reviewer! You are so awesome! Also I don't know if this is a big deal to you guys, but for me it is: But All the Stories we Never Told is almost at 100,000 views, which is just amazing. Even more big news is that I'm currently about half way through doomsday which means I'm almost finished writing this story, which is freaking insane. **

**Hope you liked the chapter! Review with all Thoughts, questions or concerns! I love hearing from you guys!**

**Until Next Time,**

**-Ash**


	21. I Hope She Was Worth It

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor who**_

* * *

**Chapter 21: I Hope She Was Worth It**

_"Hi honey, I'm home." _  
_"And what sort of time do you call this?" _

_ -The Doctor & River Song_

* * *

"Rose?" Amy walked up to the blond girl, who stared at the wall unmoving. She could feel her own tears coming to the surface as old memories swelled. Rose didn't move.

Amy turned to see Mickey standing back awkwardly. She motioned for him to go to the TARDIS and he nodded quickly, seeing that they needed a moment. At least the kid had a measurable sense of tact.

"He left." Rose whispered as the door to the TARDIS closed, "Mickey, he always said that he'd leave me one day, but I never thought..." Tears started to flow down her cheeks. "I though, he said he wouldn't Amy."

Amy rested a hand on her shoulder, and Rose turned and buried her face into Amy's neck.

"He said he wasn't going to leave me." Rose sobbed, "He promised."

"He...he must have a way back." Amy soothed her, before whispering, "He has to..."

"He doesn't." Rose hiccupped, "He said there wasn't any way back. It closed...he left me."

Amy peeled Rose away from her shirt and leaned over to look Rose in the eyes, "He'll come back. He's not trapped there. Because if he was, he would never have met me."

"But he's immortal..." Rose whimpered, "He'll just...live through it..."

Amy tried to ignore the sinking feeling that gave her. Rose was right. He could just live the 300 years or so, or just wait until he ran into a younger version of himself. Hitch a ride.

"If's that true..." Amy whispered, "Then he'll come back for us."

"Or he'll just stay." Rose said, whipping the stray tears away as she attempted to compose herself, "I mean...there he's got _her_. What's he got here?"

"He's got you." Amy reminded her.

Rose shook her head, her jaw set, "Apparently not."

* * *

Amy walked into the TARDIS, where Mickey was pacing back and forth, panicking. She felt her own anger and sadness bubbling up inside her in the form of tear's. He just _couldn't_ have done this. He can't have left her.

"He's gone!" Mickey said when he saw her, "He's gone and now we're stuck!"

"He's not gone!" Amy snapped at him, before pinching between her eyebrows, "Sorry, I'm sorry. It's just...he can't be gone. He'll come back."

"Well he'd better," Mickey grumbled, crossing his arms.

But Amy ignored him, wringing her arms uncomfortable as her entire childhood came rushing back. The ridicule and the psychiatrists. The medication and the fights and the detentions and the isolation. 'That's Amy, she's crazy. Don't talk to her.'

"Come back." She whispered, wiping her eyes slightly, "You always come back, just please..."

She took in a shuttering breathe and walked over to Mickey, who was looking at her, worried.

"I'm sorry." Mickey said softly, "Are you alright?"

"Fine." Amy cleared her throat, "I'm...look. If he doesn't come back, we'll activate security protocol one. It'll send you two home."

"How long should we wait?"Amy turned to see rose standing in the doorway to the TARDIS. Her makeup streaming down her face. Still completely heartbroken.

Amy took a shuddering breath, turning to look to her. "I'll wait the rest of my life." Amy whispered quietly, tears in her eyes. Rose looked at her, noticing the tears before sitting beside her and gripping her hands in her own.

"Yeah..."

And together...they waited.

* * *

"He's back."

That single breathless word made Amy and Rose jumped to their feet, running out of the TARDIS. Quickly they ran down the halls where Mickey pointed them, and back into the room with the original Fireplace.

Rose froze in the doorway as she saw the Doctor couched in front of the Fireplace, Reinette very visible on the other side.

"Madame De Pompadour!" He called through the fire. "Still wanna see those stars?"

Amy could only watch as the bright beaming on Rose's face slowly faded into horror and heartbreak.

"Rose..." Amy whispered, not knowing what to say.

Instead of replying, Rose just ran down the hall, back towards the TARDIS, quickly trying to dry her own tears before anyone would see.

* * *

Amy didn't say a single word to the Doctor as they walked back to the TARDIS. She glared at him the entire way, her arms crossed tersely. The nausea was back, but she stuffed it down in lieu of making the Doctor as uncomfortable as possible.

But as soon as they opened the TARDIS door Rose grabbed him and hugged him tightly, like she might never be able to again. Amy couldn't help but worry at what decisions she had made before they'd gotten here.

"How long did you wait?" The Doctor asked her, hugging her tightly.

"Five and a half hours." Rose giggled, but it didn't meet her eyes.

The Doctor released her, "Right, always wait five and a half hours."

He turned and hugged Amy who padded his back stiffly. He pulled away, looking at her strangely, before turning to Mikey. He looked like he would hug him too, but then just shook his hand.

"Where've you been?" Rose asked.

"Explain later." The Doctor looked in a rush, "Into the TARDIS, be with you in a sec."

* * *

They all waited in the TARDIS tensely. The same thought was going through all of their heads. What if he got stuck again? What if he couldn't come back this time?

Amy's nausea suddenly spiked and she stumbled over to a seat, pushing Mickey off roughly as she sat down. Her head felt very fuzzy and her stomach felt like it would drop out from under her.

"You okay?" Mickey asked, grumbling to himself as he got up off the floor.

Amy shook her head, "No, M'gonna lay down."

She went horizontal and that seemed to help a bit. It reminded her of the time the Angel was in her mind. Why could these things leave her alone?

She lay there, quietly, trying to not throw up all over the Doctor's control room. He would probably not appreciate it, even though he would deserve it.

The TARDIS door opened and the Doctor walked in solemnly. His eyes downcast and slightly watery. He walked right past Rose and up to the console, where he leaned against it sadly.

Rose watched him, looking teary eye'd herself, "Why her?"

The question could've met any number of things. But Amy knew what she really meant. Why her? Why not me?

When the Doctor didn't continue, Rose decided to change the topic, "Why did they think they could fix the ship with the head of Madame De Pompadour?"

The Doctor sniffed and shrugged, "We'll probably never know. There was massive damage in the computer memory base. Probably got confused. The TARDIS can close down the time windows now the droids are gone. Should stop it causing any more trouble."

He tapped on the computer slightly, looking down.

Rose watched him for a few moment, "Are you alright?"

The Doctor looked up, a sad smile on his lips, "I'm always alright."

And then he looked away, down at the controls. Rose watches him for a few moments.

Mickey walked up to her, taking her arm and making her look away from the Doctor, "Come on, Rose. It's time you showed me around the rest of this place."

Amy sent Mickey a thankful smile, as well as a soft glare, reminding him not to be so hard on her about all of this. The last thing Rose needed was an 'I told you so'.

Amy stayed where she was, not feeling well enough to move yet. And either the Doctor didn't see her there, or he didn't care, but she lay there and watched him as he pulled out a thick parchment envelope, slowly opening it up.

* * *

The Doctor was quiet as he scanned Amy in the zero room. The TARDIS had apparently moved the location of the medical bay into the Zero room permanently. While the room still freaked her out, it was a nice respite from being ill.

The Doctor's eyes were downcast and distant. He hadn't spoken about what happened when he went back, but Amy could guess.

Reinette had died, like humans do. The jump was too far this time, and he'd been too late. His eyes were sad and his entire body was stiff and tense, like he was trying to push it all away.

Amy was torn now. Torn between the Doctor and Rose. One part of her wanted to comfort him, he was still her best friend. But the other, bigger, part of her wanted to scratch his eyes out for how he'd treated Rose.

Rose...who had escaped to her bedroom only a few minutes after the Doctor had returned, taking Mickey with her. The poor man and sent her a 'help me' look, knowing that he was in for a night of crying and hugging.

But Amy was known for her temper, and she wouldn't be her if she didn't snap at somebody.

"I hope she was worth it." Amy whispered before thinking.

The Doctor looked up at her with dark eyes, "What?"

"Reinette." She said harshly, watching him flinch, "I hope she was worth it."

"What're you talking about?" He asked, sounding extremely tired.

"You know..." Amy started, "If you had returned with Reinette. Rose would have packed up and taken the next trip back to the Powell estate. And you would have never seen her again. So...was it worth it?"

He froze, like the thought hadn't even occurred to him, 'Why would she do that."

Amy stood up, "You stupid man." She hissed, "Because I don't know if you'e noticed, cause you don't have a very firm grip on human emotions, but Rose lo- cares about you." She swallowed. The 'L' word had almost come out there. She knew Rose would never have forgiven her if she'd told the Doctor that. But he didn't seem to have noticed, "For god's sake, she absorbed the time Vortex to save your sorry life, and then you run off with the first aristocrat who bats her eyelashes at you!"

"Don't!" The Doctor pointed a finger at her, "Don't talk about her like that."

Amy shook her head, "I lied to her! I told her that you didn't see Reinette that way, because I knew it would've _destroyed _her." She swallowed, remembering something, "You promised Rose you wouldn't abandon her."

He paused, "Yes, I know."

"That was less than twenty-four hours ago." Amy went to pick up her coat, before remembering she had left it on the ship, "And _six_ hours ago we were standing on that ship thinking that you weren't ever coming back."

He paused, looking down at the screen in front of him, not saying anything.

Amy scoffed, "That's it then?" She turned to leave, "Well if you want to talk to her, she's in her bedroom right now. She's with Mickey, so you know, you might wanna knock first."

She made a knocking gesture with her hands, before turning to leave. She knew they weren't actually doing _that_. But the Doctor didn't

"You're symptoms are worse." He whispered, before clearing his throat. He didn't look away from the screen.

Amy gave him a stiff thumbs up before leaving him alone in the zero room.

* * *

Rory didn't care where he turned up, because this time instead of the soft golden light, he appeared in a flash of smoke and electricity.

He used to groan and fall over every time he used it, but he was use to it now. Use to that stupid piece of technology wrapped around his wrist.

He pressed the controls frantically, begging to be brought back, "No, no, no." He whispered, slamming his hand against the metal wall.

It was only then that he got a good look at his surrounds, then he frowned.

This wasn't 21st century technology. This was future...51st from the looks of it.

He paused for a moment, wondering when he'd started being able to define a century by the technology. Probably one of those things you pick up traveling with the Doctor. Once you've been to every century, you start to notice certain similarities.

Or maybe they'd just been to the 51st century quiet a bit. Not surprisingly as it was where they were most likely to find one River Song.

River...

"Dammit!" He threw the vortex manipulator at the wall, rubbing both his hands through his hair. He'd been so close. _So close..._

It seemed that time had stopped manipulating his actions a long time ago. For _time_ to manipulate him...that was fine. Well, _he_ thought it was fine. He didn't like to think of it that way. The warm golden tendrils sometimes reminded him of the golden light from the TARDIS matrix. He like'd to imagine that it was the crazy mad bitey lady who was...guiding him.

But now...now he felt like there were others who we're deciding his path for him. 'Go save the world, Rory', 'Now you have to do it again, Rory', 'Don't worry, you'll see Amy when you're done'.

He turned and collapsed against the wall. They had promised he'd seen her. She'd said she'd be alright. She'd promised, but he'd wanted to see her with his own two eyes. Just to make sure.

But he wasn't going to get that option. Now he had to sit here and pray and hope and beg that the Doctor had fixed everything. And that Amy was alright.

Well judging by the 51st century human tech, he couldn't help but notice that the Doctor _had_ fixed it. The Human race was thriving, and if everything happened like she said, then Amy was alright.

But then, why hadn't she let him see her? Why had she cornered him and slammed a hand down on his manipulator, whipping him off here?

The gold should start soon. He'd expected it sooner. He didn't go to the future often. Long ago he had theorized that it was because the Angel had sent him to past. And in the past he should remain.

This was only the second time he'd gone beyond early 21st century.

He didn't cry. Amy was alright. She_ had_ to be, she wasn't supposed to be the one who got hurt. He was the one who got hurt, he was the one who died, and she was the one who mourned it. It was the way things had been, it was the way things always would be.

He sat down on the floor, placing his hand down on the metal surface only to frown. There was something there.

He looked down to see a jacket, there was a rip in the sleeve and a couple spots of blood. Definitely not 51st century. He picked it up and something fell out of the pocket.

It was a Polaroid. Frowning, he picked it up and looked at it.

He smiled for the first time in forever.

Four people sat on a couch, his couch, in his home. He had his arms wrapped around Amy who was looking exasperated at the Doctor, _their _Doctor. He had been talking about the history of the Polaroid and how it had been his idea the whole time. Beside the Doctor was Brian, who was grinning as the camera snapped the picture.

This was the picture that Amy had kept on her. Always.

He looked down and realized that this must have been her coat. He stuffed the photo into his pocket, promising himself that he would give it back to her, eventually.

He clutched the coat to himself, soaking in her smell, as he waited for the golden light to come and take him away.

* * *

Amy sat in her room, looking down at the blank piece of paper in her hand. She'd been thinking about this for a while. Ever since the Doctor came back into the TARDIS with a sealed envelope. A letter from the long dead Reinette Poisson.

They had been the same in the end. So much so, and you know what they say. If were to ever meet yourself, you would hate them.

And while Reinette had completely rubbed Amy the wrong way, which must've said something about her psyche, she _had_ given her an idea in the end.

She tapped the pen against the paper a few more times before a soft smile appeared on her face. _She _could write a note. A letter to give to her Doctor, in the future. She could leave it here, or...give it to River to deliver.

Taking in a shaky breath Amy pressed the pen to paper.

_"Hello, old friend. And here we are. You and me, on the last page..."_

* * *

**A/N: No apologies! I know I'm a terrible person.**

**So next time I update I'll be doing two chapters at once, mostly because the next chapter is a 'Meanwhile in the TARDIS'. And it's a Doctor/Rose one shot mostly. The last time I did a Meanwhile in the TARDIS people seemed to like it, so I figured I'd another one. But it's still pretty short. Which means you guys get two chapters in one day. Which is super exciting!**

**Anon Review Replies**

**Misty: That's a terrible coincidence. But it means you get updates when you come back! Thanks for the review!**

**HiddenMoon: Thanks for the review! I've been trying to watch more classic who myself, but I'm having troubles finding them online. Some of them are available on Canadian Netflix, but not very many of them. I officially own all of new who on DVD though, so that's a personal achievement. Thanks again for the review!**

**Reviews are still amazing. I still cannot believe how many people are reading this. It really motivates me. Like, after I updated last saturday I sat down and wrote 4 chapters in one go. It was insane. So review with all thoughts, questions, and concerns! I love hearing from you.**

**Until Next Time,**

**-Ash**


	22. Meanwhile in the TARDIS

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who**_

* * *

**Meanwhile in the TARDIS**

* * *

"Rose?" Amy asked, pushing on the door to her friend's room, opening it a crack.

"Yeah, come in!" Rose's voice called from the other side. Amy pushed the door open all the way and walked in to see Rose on her bed, head on her knees as she slowly painted her toes a bright shade of pink.

Amy gave her a soft smile, "Hey, how are you?"

"Me?" Rose looked at her confused, "I'm fine, why wouldn't I be."

"Rose." Amy raised her eyebrows and gave her a 'don't play games with me' look.

Rose's smile faltered and she looked down with a frown, "You're worse than my mother."

Amy smiled and took that as an invitation to sit down and parked herself beside Rose on her bed.

"It's just..." Rose frowned at her own tows, "I'm just being stupid."

Amy made a non-committal sound as she dug through Rose's nail polish, studying the colours "I don't think so. The Doctor can be an idiot sometimes."

"I know." Rose whispered, closing her bottle, waving a piece of paper over her toes, "But you were right."

Amy wrinkled her nose, "About what?"

"I'm human." Rose said it like it was just a fact, but Amy could hear the waver in her voice, "And he's not. He's not gonna age and I will."

Amy rolled her eyes, "So?"

"So?" Rose repeated, incredulous, "So, if we ever did anything like that, they one day I'd die and he'd have to live on. I couldn't do that to him."

Amy nodded slightly, then leaned forward, "Rose...I'm gonna say this bluntly. _Are you insane?"_

Rose looked more amused than shocked at Amy's outburst, "No, I've given it a lot of thought and you know...he's been pushing me away a lot. Especially since..."

Reinette, Amy finished in her mind. She'd seen it too. Reinette's human death seemed to have startled the Doctor.

"Anyway." Rose continued, "And maybe it would be better if we just...left it."

"As opposed to what you were doing before?" Amy raised an eyebrow sarcastically.

Rose blushed, looking away and Amy got the suspicion they had done more than she had been aware of.

Amy shook her head, "It's never going to work, Rose. You two _had _something, you still have something I think. Don't throw it away now." And then she stood up.

"Where're you going?" Rose asked, looking put out that their talk had been disrupted.

Amy sighed, "Bed. I'm going to get a nap in before my check up. The Doctor says I have to go every day now - he probably think's I'm going to drop dead or something."

"Have you seen you?" Rose raised a perfectly arched eyebrow.

"Gee, thanks." Amy smirked, but she knew Rose was right. The sickness was starting to take its toll on her. Her face was pale, and she'd lost a few pounds. She'd been having troubles sleeping with the constant headaches and it was starting to show in huge dark bags under her eyes. With one final wave she walked out of Rose's room, closing the door behind her.

Rose thought about what Amy had said and she sighed, maybe...

She felt a soft humming in her brain, the TARDIS telling her that the Doctor was looking for her.

In a panic she got up and ran out of her room. She didn't want to talk to him. Not now.

* * *

"Rose...are you in here?"

Rose gave a non-committal hum, trying to ignore the panic building in her chest. She had hoped that he wouldn't find her deep in the library. She had hidden away in the Gallifreyan section of the library hoping he wouldn't think to look for her here. She didn't know how he found her, the TARDIS probably gave her away.

'_Traitor,' _she thought bitterly, and the TARDIS have her a small giggle in return.

"Where's Amy?" Rose asked immediately, trying to bring the conversation away from her, "She looked really sick last I saw her."

"Her room." The Doctor said, sitting on the long couch next to her. He looked just about as awkward as she felt.

Part of her just wanted to let it go and go back to how it had been before, but then another part of her remembered how it felt to sit on the spaceship thinking he had left her forever. No. She wouldn't ever go back to that. To an undefined relationship stuck between awkward eye contact and passionate make-outs behind locked doors. All it had led to was confusion and hurt. She couldn't do that again. But Amy had been right. Her and the Doctor had something and she wasn't willing to throw it away completely.

But at the same time, she couldn't do a serious relationship. Not right away. Not with her heart still broken with the jagged shard piercing her skin. She needed time, and in order to do that she needed to make peace. And move on. No matter how long it took her.

"Rose...I..." The Doctor looked down at his hands, looking at a loss for words, "Amy really yelled me."

Despite everything Rose couldn't help the smirk that graced her features. He actually sounded kind of scared, and she couldn't blame him. She was glad that Amy had stuck up for her - at least someone was on her side.

"And she said..." He looked painfully uncomfortable, "She said that..that you..." His voice cracked and for the first time he looked genuinely upset.

Rose put her book down and sat up straighter, looking at him with concern, "Said what?"

He cleared his throat, trying to strengthen his voice, "That if I had brought Reinette back you would've left."

Rose froze at the name. Reinette. No matter how much she wanted to, she couldn't really bring herself to hate the blond aristocrat. Amy had told her the Doctor had no interest in her, but Rose knew she had been lying. She had appreciated the sentiment, but the way the Doctor looked at Reinette...

It was the way his last regeneration used to look at _her._

"I...I dunno..." She whispered.

"So, you might have?" The Doctor sounded so defeated in that moment.

Rose bit the inside of her cheek, "Maybe...I don't know."

"Oh..." He looked down, "Do you...do you still want to go?"

Rose shook her head quickly, "No."

The Doctor nodded, before he became awkward again. "Rose, something else...when I, when I smashed through that mirror I didn't have a way back. I didn't even think, I just...acted. I saw people in trouble and I acted. History was being altered and...I'm a Time Lord, it was our job to preserve timelines. Things like that...like Amy, if my people were around they would prevent these things. I could call them and they could've dealt with it. But they're gone, and I was the only one there and I acted. And once the dust had settled and everyone was safe and I realized what I had done...I regretted it."

Rose looked at him with sad eyes, "No you didn't."

"Yes I-"

"Doctor I know you." She whispered, looking away, "Maybe not as well as Amy, but...You would never have forgiven yourself if they had died. You never regret saving a life, only not being able to save more. And if she had died..."

"She died anyways." He cleared his throat, and Rose could see the tears in his eyes. She couldn't help but wonder if he'd ever cried over her.

"Humans do." Rose said, her voice cracking as her own tears started to well up, "We all die. Just like you said. But we don't just sit and wait for it to happen. We go and we live, and we lo-" He voice faltered and she quickly looked away. She cleared her throat, "Because what's the point of life if you don't live."

"Better to have loved and loss than to have never loved at all?" The Doctor said softly.

Rose chuckled under her breath, "Something like that."

"What if I don't want to lose." He said, his eyes still looking at her, "I'm sick of loss. I think I've lost enough to deserve at least one thing..."'

"I don't think the universe works that way Doctor." She said, a single tear running down her face, "But how should I know?"

He reached over and pulled her into a hug, gripping her tightly, "You had to be human, didn't you?"

Rose gave him a humorless chuckle and pulled away.

He leaned in slowly, his eyes searching her's for permission. For a fleeting second she considered letting him. Just closing the space and they could go back to how it was before all this had happened.

But she couldn't.

She leaned back, trying not to look at the hurt that flashed in his eyes.

"I can't." She breathed out, her voice weak, before adding, "Not yet."

He nodded, and instead picked up the book that she had been pretending to read and gave it to her. He placed his head down in her lap and propped his feet up on the couch, his chucks getting dirt all over it.

"Read to me." He whispered softly, closing his eyes.

Rose nodded. She could do that. The first step to mending their relationship. No matter how long it took.

She just prayed that it didn't take _too_ long.

* * *

"No changes." The Doctor finally announced after 30 minutes of scanning, poking, and prodding.

Amy push off the table she'd been sitting on, "Finally."

"Sorry." The Doctor mumbled, pressing a couple of buttons the screen, "I did a couple more tests than usual."

"I don't know what you're looking for." Amy sighed as she pulled on her jacket, "We already know it has something to do with the stretchy time thing."

The Doctor viably cringed at her choice of words, "Yes, as you so eloquently put it. But I'd like to know exactly how your body is deteriorating. It was more than just a headache and a nosebleed before. Plus I'm...working on something."

"Working on what?" Amy asked, confused.

"Hmm?" He mumbled, looking distracted by something on the screen, before looking up, "Just, something. I'll let you know if I've got something. Tracking what you've got so far, my guess is that you're internal organs will slowly start to fail." The Doctor said abruptly before pausing, "Sorry, was that rude?"

"A bit, yeah." Amy rolled her eyes

"Sorry."

Amy sat there for a few seconds, wondering if she should say something. They hadn't exactly been on speaking terms since she blew up at him after the whole 'Reinette' incident. While she wasn't going to take back a single word, she still felt bad about it. She should have waited until he wasn't so upset to yell at him.

But tempers and tensions had been running high that trip, and her anger had gotten the best of her.

She paused to look at him wanting to apologize, but once again her pride got the better of her.

Instead she turned towards the door.

"Yeah..." The Doctor said quietly behind her, "Me too."

Amy paused, smiling softly to herself, before she walked out of the Zero room.

* * *

**-Ash**


	23. And That Includes the Zeppelins?

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who**_

* * *

**Chapter 22: That Includes the Zeppelins?**

_**"**Oh, it's the warning lights! I'm getting rid of those. They never stop!"_

_ -The Doctor_

* * *

Amy stumbled into the control room, her hand pressed hard to her head, which was pounding against her temple. She hadn't had a headache like this since the last time they were in London.

Amy held the empty pill bottle in her hands. The Doctor had told her that they wouldn't do anything anymore. She had been taking them to often and had built up an immunity. She still took them though, but any effect was just placebo.

Maybe she could convince him to take them back to New Earth to get more. Or better pills. He said that they wouldn't do anything to slow her deterioration, but they could stop the headaches.

"...and that weird munchkin lady with the big eyes? Do you remember? They way she looked at you! And then she opens her mouth and fire comes out!"

The Doctor and Rose were laughing and giggling as they talked about one of their adventures to Mickey, who was standing beside the console looking like he'd lost track of the story a while back.

Rose laughed, pointing at the Doctor, "I thought I was gonna get frazzled!"

"I _did _get frazzled." Amy grumbled, moving to stand beside Mickey, who looked relieved that somebody else had joined them.

Both Rose and the Doctor started to laugh at that, but Amy just rolled her eyes.

"Yeah!" The Doctor laughed, "One minutes she's standing there, and the next minute...rawwwh!" Him and Rose both imitated fire coming out of her mouth, "And then Amy's jumping around trying to put her hair out!"

"Yeah...where - where was that, then?" Mickey asked, looking between the three of them confused. "What happened?"

The Doctor blinked at him a few times, as if just noticing him for the first time, "Oh, it was on this um...uh, this uh...planet thing, asteroid. It's a long story, you had to be there. Um...what're you doing that for?"

Amy looked back at Mickey, then down at his hand which was pressing a button on the console.

Mickey looked between his hand and the Doctor, "'Cos you told me to..."

The Doctor blinked. "When was that...?"

Amy closed her eyes in exasperation, watching as the anger started to burst under Mickey's eyes. This was not going to end well.

"About half an hour ago..." Mickey stuttered.

"Um..." The Doctor looked at him awkwardly, "You can let go now."

Mickey let it go, his mouth open in anger. Rose sniggered under her breath, and Amy sent her a reproachful look.

"Doctor..." Amy said warningly.

Mickey interrupted her, glaring at the Doctor, "Well how long's it been since I could've stopped?"

"Ten minutes?" The Doctor said, before pausing, "Twenty?..." He looked sheepish, "Twenty-Nine?"

Amy leaned over and hit him in the arm.

"Ow! Rose?" He whined, looking at Rose for support.

Rose raised her hands, "You deserved that one."

Mickey looked pleased that they had stood up for him, but still narrowed his eyes at the Doctor, "You just forgot me!"

"No, no, no!" The Doctor assure him, not sounding ver certain, "I was just - I was just...I was calibrating. I was just...no, I know exactly what I'm doing."

And that was the last thing Amy remembered before the TARDIS console exploded, sending Amy flying into a coral column where she fell to the floor, blacking out as the world exploded around her.

* * *

"Amy! Amy! Come on wake up!"

She opened her eyes and saw nothing but blurs. She blinked a couple times, waiting for everything to come into focus.

"Wha..?" She tried to sit up, but the Doctor just pushed her back down. She blinked, looking up at his face, noticing that all the humor was gone.

She looked over to see Rose watching her with a hand over her mouth and Mickey had an arm around her shoulder.

Amy just groaned, "Turn on the lights, I can't see anything in here."

The Doctor rolled his eyes, "She's fine."

"What happened." Amy tried to sit up again, but a sharp pain in her side stopped her. She brought her hand down and cringed.

"Sorry, that might've been me." The Doctor said, helping her to her feet, "Broken ribs can occur from CPR, and I'm stronger than your average human."

"What" Amy looked at him, "CPR?"

"Yes." He said bluntly, walking over to the console, "Cardiopulmonary resuscitation? I'm sure you're aware of the technique."

Amy just stared at him, open-mouthed, "What the hell happened?"

"You're heart stopped." The Doctor rubbed his hand over his face.

Amy gapped, "No...No that's not possible."

"Amy..." Rose whispered, "Shut up, it was really scary."

Amy walked a few steps forward, then backwards, testing her movements, "Okay, I've done CPR before, broken ribs aside there's no way I'd be up and running like this. "

"It was the Doctor." Mickey's voice shook slightly, "Well I helped, but...there was some special medicine he gave you and stuff."

"A mixture of adrenaline and a special mix I made myself from the Nersberry of the Third Moon of Transfalx IV." The Doctor said absentmindedly, "As well as some other ingredients I think you're better off not knowing about. You should be fine for a bit now, long enough for you to heal a bit. But I still think you should go to the zero room and stay there until I sort this all out."

It was then that Amy got a good look around the room. The lights were off save for a few yellow glows coming from what seemed to be emergency lights. She'd seen it like this before, when Idris had led them here while being chased by Nephew.

"Again..." Amy paused, taking a deep breath, "What the hell happened?!"

The Doctor looked up at the central column which was stationary, "I think we found what's making you sick."

Amy pressed a hand to her ribs, wincing when the pain shot through her chest, "And what is it."

The Doctor blew out a breath of air, running his fingers through his hair, "I'm not sure. It's a...tear or a crack. The TARDIS just flew right into it. Like I said. Bad signals all around, you should be in the Zero room."

Amy froze, her eye's wide as she stared in front of her, "A split in the skin of world..."

"Yeah..." The Doctor didn't recognized her tone as he stroked the console sadly, "The TARDIS is dead. We...crashed, somewhere in the void. The Neverspace between universes..."

"Otherwise known as London." Mickey cried cheerfully from the door, before stepping out.

Amy stood up and quickly followed him, her eyebrows furrowed. There was no way that they were that lucky.

"No, Amy!" The Doctor called after her, "You're ill, you need to go to-"

"I'm fine." She waved at him, peeking her head out the door.

Mickey was right. Definitely London, she'd known that smell anywhere. But there was something wrong with it. She looked down the streets, trying to place it, but everything seemed normal.

"London, England, Earth, hold on." Mickey ran over to a dustbin and picked out a newspaper. He flattened it and grinned, reading the date, "First of February this year - not exactly far-flung is it?"

"Amy." The Doctor grabbed her and swung her around, disregarding Mickey completely, "I know you feel fine, but that medicine is only going to last so long and then you'll crash. I need to get you to the Zero Room."

But Amy wasn't paying attention. She was staring over his shoulder, gapping like a fish.

What the hell?

The Doctor looked at her confused, and then turned to look towards the city. He moved to look back at Amy, but then stopped, making a double take back towards the city.

"So, this is London." The Doctor said over to Mickey, staring towards big Ben.

Mickey grinned, "Yep."

"Your city." The Doctor confirmed.

"That's the one."

"Just as we left it."

"Bang on."

"...And that includes the zeppelins?"

Finally both Rose and Mickey turned to see what the Doctor had Amy had already noticed. About a dozen Zeppelins hung in the skies over London. At first Amy assumed that they must have gone to the past, but Mickey had confirmed the date as 2006.

"What the hell...?" Mickey gapped.

Rose just smiled, "That's beautiful."

Amy looked at the Zeppelins and couldn't help but be reminded of one of her first trips with the Doctor. Standing on the rooftop with Winston Churchill, watching the Zeppelin filled skies of 1940s London as the German Luftwaffe started their assault.

_That _had been beautiful, in its own destructive way. This...this was just wrong.

"Okay..." Mickey looked at the sky with a false hope, "So, It's London with a big international...Zeppelin festival."

But the Doctor just shook his head darkly, "This is not your world."

Mickey looked at him, confused, "But if the date's the same...It's parallel, right?" Mickey realized, looking back at the Zeppelins, "Am I right? Like a parallel Earth where they've got Zeppelins, am I right? I'm right, aren't I."

"Must be." The Doctor mumbled, not paying attention.

Rose looked dazed, walking slowly down the road, "So, a parallel word where-"

"Oh, come on." Mickey looked ecstatic that he finally knew something Rose didn't, "You see it on films. Like an alternate to our world were everything's the same but a little bit different, like...I dunno - traffic lights are blue, Tony Bailey never got elected..."

"And he's still alive."

Amy turned towards Rose, who was staring down the sidewalk distantly. Amy followed her gaze and saw a sort of holographic poster just a few feet away. The closer she got the more features she recognized until she was standing in front of a poster of Pete Tyler.

Rose's voice quivered as she drunk in the sight of her dad, "A parallel world and my dad's still alive..."

Amy looked at the poster shaking her head. How come every time they ran into Pete, she died?

"Don't look at it, Rose." The Doctor said, sternly, "Don't even think about it. This is not your world." Amy could understand that. If Rose got attached to this Pete then it would hurt her all over again when they had to leave.

If they leave.

Amy winced at the thought. They had to leave. She met the Doctor after this, so somehow he got back. Unless this was the change in the timeline that was making her sick. She rubbed her head, time travel sucked sometimes.

"But he's my dad...and..." Rose reached forward and touched the poster gently. It jumped to life, the picture holding out his thumb and winking. '_Trust me on this.' _Rose stepped back, swallowing."Oh, that's weird. But he's real."

'_Trust me on this!'_

Rose smile threatened to split her face in two, "He's a success! He was always planning these daft little schemes, health-food drinks and stuff. Everyone said they were useless. But he did it."

The Doctor turned her around, gripping her shoulders as he looked into her eyes, begging her to understand "Rose, if you've ever trusted me, then listen to me now." Rose's eyes jutted back to the poster, "Stop looking at it!"

Rose paused, but looked back at the Doctor.

The Doctor looked at her sadly, "Your father's dead. He died when you were six months old. That is not your Pete. That is _a _Pete. For all we know, he's got his own Jackie - his own Rose. His own daughter who is someone else, but not you."

Rose's eyes welled up with tears, and Amy walked forward, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"You can't see him. Not ever."

Rose gave a tiny nod, trying not to look back at the poster. Then up to Amy, "Maybe you should go back in the TARDIS."

"Wonderful idea, thank you Rose." The Doctor turned and grabbed Amy by the arm and lead her back into the TARDIS. "Mickey, keep an eye on her." He called back, looking at Rose who was back to staring at the poster of her dad.

* * *

"I thought I told you to-"

"-stay in the Zero room, yes I know." Amy grumbled as she sat down on the car seat, throwing her feet up on the console. "But I don't like it in there."

"I know you don't." The Doctor sighed, looking down at the dead console, "But you're safer in there."

"You mean I'll die slower." Amy grumbled, lowering her head.

"Yes, fine," The Doctor conceded, "But it'll give me the time I need to fix the TARDIS. Hopefully-"

"Hopefully I don't die in the meantime?" Amy finished, watching the Doctor wince, "Cause there's no paradox this time. So if I die, I stay dead."

"Yeah." The Doctor said shortly.

"Which is why I'm out here." Amy finished, "I don't want to die alone in some creepy back room of the TARDIS."

The Doctor's eyes softened as he looked at her, and Amy felt wide open and exposed. She'd been trying to hide it since she'd woken up, but she was really scared. The memories from the last time she'd died came back to her and they really _scared _her. Sitting there knowing that she was seconds away from death and there was absolutely _nothing _that she could do to stop it. It made her nauseous.

"Fine." The Doctor sighed, "Fine, but just, don't exert yourself. You're ribs are only cracked, but to much pressure and they'll break."

Amy rolled her eyes. He's already given her the spiel back in the Zero Room. He scanned her down and told her that she'd cracked three ribs, not from his CPR, but from crashing against the coral pillar. Apparently, besides her impending death, she also had a concussion.

He'd showed her the mystery serum, but he'd only had three vials ready. Apparently he'd been working on them for a while now, the result of the past few weeks of tests. Unfortunately it seemed that it would take him at least three days to make another vial even if he had enough ingredients.

Which meant that they only had two vials left. The Doctor had no idea how long one vial would last as he hadn't had enough time to test it properly. Even injecting it now was dangerous, and had only been a last resort.

The door to the TARDIS opened and Mickey ran inside. The Doctor rounded on him angrily, "I told you to keep an eye on her!"

Mickey dismissed him, "She's all right-"

"She goes wandering off - parallel world, it's like a gingerbread house! All those temptations calling out."

Mickey looked at him, miffed, "Oh, so it's just Rose then? Nothing out there to tempt me?"

"That's not what he meant Mickey," Amy told him gently.

Mickey peeked around the console and stared at her, "I thought you were supposed to be in the Creepy room."

"The _Zero _Room, Mickey." The Doctor corrected, "And yes she is. But she's stubborn. It's the Scottish."

"Oi!" Amy scolded him, but couldn't help the grin that spread across her face.

"Anyway, I can't worry about everything." The Doctor rubbed his hands through his hair, angrily, "If I could just get this thing to-" He kicked the console hard, then slowly walked over to the railing beside Amy, leaning against it.

"Did that help?" Mickey asked with raised eyebrow.

"Yes." The Doctor snapped.

Mickey smirked, "Did that hurt?"

"Yes...ow..." He whined, rubbing his foot.

Amy looked down at his chucks with a smirk, "Maybe you should consult the manual."

"There isn't a manual." The Doctor glared quickly. Amy sniggered, knowing that there _was _a manual that she'd seen him consult multiple times. He sighed, "We're not meant to be here. The TARDIS draws its power off the universe, but it's the wrong universe. It's like diesel in a petrol engine."

Mickey leaned up against the rail next to him, "But...I've seen it in comics. people hoping from one alternate world to another - it's easy."

The Doctor sent him a withering look, "Not in the real world." He paused, looking around the control room sadly, "Used to be easy. When the Time Lords kept their eye on everything, you could hop between realities, home in time for tea. Then they died, took it all with them. The walls of reality closed, the worlds were sealed. Everything became that bit less kind."

Amy opened her mouth to ask him something, but then stopped. Mickey was here, so she couldn't just blurt things out anymore. But the questions still blared in her mind.

Did the Time Lords close the walls of reality? Or did the Doctor? She knew that sometimes when he said The Time Lords 'died', what he meant was: When the Time Lords went insane. When they no longer ran by the same rules which had been ingrained into their beings since the beginning of time. She knew that the Doctor made a distinction between the Time Lords at the beginning of the War, and the Time Lords at the end. It helped him live with what he'd done.

Mickey dropped all his anger for a moment, "Then how did we get here?"

The Doctor rubbed his face, weary, "I dunno. Accident? Should've been impossible - now we're trapped. Amy's dying, and there's nothing I can do about it."

"Deja Vu." Amy tried to joke, but the Doctor just sent her an exasperated look.

He was about to make a snide remark when he stopped, looking at the floor, "What's that?"

Amy looked down at the floor, then exchanged looks with Mickey. Neither of them had noticed whatever the Doctor had.

"What?" Mickey asked.

"That there - " The Doctor straightened up, "Is that a reflection?"

Mickey and the Doctor crouched down and Amy dropped her feet off the console, leaning over as far as her cracked ribs would let her.

"It's a light!" The Doctor cried excitedly, "Is it? Is that a light? I think that's a light! That's all we need!"'

He wrapped his fingers around the grilling and lifted it away to expose the wiring.

"We've got power! Mickey, Amy! We've got Power! Ha!"

* * *

**A/N: See I told you. Two chapters! I promised! **

**So I hit 100,000 views on All the Stories we Never Told and I am just so excited. You guys have been so great with reviews and everything. **

**Anon Review Replies**

**Misty: Thank you so much! **

**Thank you guys so much for the lovely reviews! They really brighten my days! So leave a review with all comments, questions and concerns!**

**Until Next Time,**

**-Ash**


End file.
